


I'll Take It All- Even That One.

by I_M_Bunnys



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 55,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_M_Bunnys/pseuds/I_M_Bunnys
Summary: AU: Noct/Prompt/Luna in University. Still set in Insomnia, no one dies, everyone lives. Luna and Noct are still set to marry in the future but they are having a hard time figuring out their feelings for each other and towards other potential love interests.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo! Thank you for taking the time to read this- I don't write very well but I daydream a lot and this work is a result of said daydreams. Ahhhh sorry sorry sorry ..... I hope you like it :)

 

Noctis staggered backwards as Luna pushed herself through his apartment door. With a strong kick of her heel the door shut behind her and soon after Noctis found himself pinned to a wall, soft hands inside his shirt and Luna’s knee between his legs. As she started to kiss along the nape of his neck, Noctis shuddered and reflexively grabbed both of Luna’s shoulders. 

 

“What are you doing?” Noctis tried to create space between them. Luna’s eyes were glossy, full of lust, and her lips mockingly formed a pout. 

 

“I thought I would treat my fiance to something fine while I’m in the area,” she said now pressing her chest forward onto Noctis’ chest. Noctis panted with the contact, half enjoying it half scared that he was going to get ripped apart by his woman. 

 

Any other man would have loved to be in his position. Luna was gorgeous although she never heard it enough-- while her features appeared warm and goddess-like most people, both men and women, found her beauty intimidating. Because of this it was rare for people to approach her, befriend her, and give her anything more than a superficial type of relationship. She found comfort with a few other royals and with Noctis in particular since they were practically one in the same given their experiences and their predetermined fate together. 

 

Both were indifferent about the arranged marriage. While they didn’t have romantic feelings towards each other they had often touched and experimented on one another growing up. Noctis would ask Luna questions about what girls like knowing that he probably would never get close to anyone except Luna. Luna would tell Noctis about boys she liked and they would act out scenarios on how Luna should approach them, she had been so shy growing up. Noctis probably should have told Luna that all the boys had a crush on her but he didn’t really see anything special in any of those guys so he held back. Eventually as they aged their curiosities led to more indulgent explorations. When they craved attention it was much easier to satisfy one another than to try and establish a bond with someone else. To put it simply, they had a relationship based off of comfort and convenience. 

 

The couple made their way to the sofa, Noctis still trying to keep a bit of distance between their bodies. His lips brushed lightly on Luna’s cheek as she sunk into the plush cushions. Hovering over her, Noctis could faintly smell cigarette smoke and a sweet scent of alcohol. 

 

_Hmm.. did she go see him again?_ He thought. 

Noctis curled his fingers under Luna’s chin lifting her gaze to meet his. He searched her eyes for feelings of regret. It had been a while since they opened up about any unrequited love they had -- maybe now was a good time to start. Noctis had been waiting to tell Luna, or rather ask Luna, what her thoughts would be on his situation. 

 

“Mm.. Please your highness…” Luna took one of Noctis’ fingers in her mouth gently letting it slowly press her bottom lip. Knowing his own feelings and aware that Luna’s feelings may be in an unhealthy place at the moment Noctis pulled Luna’s body into his, kissing her deeply then letting her go. She gasped, trembling with need as Noctis adjusted himself to sit properly beside her. 

 

“Not sure what happened to you tonight but I’m sorry you had to deal with it.” Noctis tried to fix his ruffled clothes. He ran his fingers through his hair, realizing there was no use trying to tame it.

 

Luna paused for a moment, thinking of her reply. “You are truly a prince, even when you do not need to be.” 

 

“Hm.. Did you really want me to keep going?” 

 

Luna sighed, adjusted, and laid in Noctis’ lap; blouse falling off of her shoulders, skirt hiked up and legs wrapped around some sofa pillows. She knew she was just using him as a distraction from her feelings of rejection. Times like this she was really grateful to have a good friend like Noctis but it really pained her to not be able to naturally follow her heart. 

 

Noctis looked down at her. “Hey. I… I think I might like someone too…….”

 

Luna’s eyes widened filled with curiosity. “REALLY? When? Who?” She propped herself up and straddled Noctis, squishing his face in her hands excitedly. A wave of relief washed over Luna as she suddenly felt less alone… and less guilty for having Noctis support her through her own struggles. 

 

“STAHP! I’LL TELL YOU!!” Noctis managed to squeeze out through his condensed face. Luna laughed making faces while pushing her forehead into Noctis’.

 

Just then, the sound of a key card followed by a heavy swing of a door and a rustling of bags. 

 

“You get a chocobo! You get a chocobo ! AND YOU! Get a Cho...co…...uhhhhhhhhhhhh” Prompto had dashed in with food for the night, one ear bud in, apparently watching something on his phone as he made his way in. Now, he stood frozen facing the couple. 

 

Luna quickly covered her body, greeting Prompto with a smile of embarrassment as she slid to Noctis’ side.

 

“Ahh- if you’ll excuse me.” Luna made her way to the bathroom in Noctis’ bedroom, her face in a full pink blush. 

 

Noctis and Prompto stared at each other, not sure what to say, lips moving but nothing coming out. Anxiety gripped Noctis’ chest. Finally, after those long seconds of awkward silence, Noctis stuttered: 

 

“P-Please stay… “


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is passed out and Noctis is alone with Prompto. Both are feeling some type of way :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so the story continues.... all I have are sex scenes in my head that haven't made their way to the story just yet. still building I guess? thanks for checking my novice-ness out! as always I hope you like :]. thank you <3 <3 <3

Prompto remembered the first time he thought about Noctis and Luna’s love life. It was back at the palace when they were on summer break from high school. Noctis had told him that Luna was visiting and if he finally wanted to meet her in person then now would be a good time. Feeling nervous and unworthy, Prompto made sure he was as presentable as possible then headed over. Once he got to the palace and made his way to Noctis’ room he could hear rustling from the other side of the door. Rustling followed by girlish giggles and the slight rumble of Noctis’ voice. 

 

_Oh my gods._ He thought. _Are they getting it on? Should I come back? Crap, kinda want to listen…_ His imagination went into overdrive. Prompto pictured kissing, stroking, and lots of skin. Then, he had an epiphany: he remembered that both Luna and Noctis had the ability to wield magic. _Whoa, magical sex._ He pictured flashes of light, bodies glowing, gods watching. _Oh crap, do the gods watch them when they do it? Did my lifespan just cut in half because I pictured that?_

 

A gloved hand shocked Prompto out of his fantasies. Ignis laid his hand on Prompto’s shoulder and motioned for him to go ahead and open the door. Who knows how long he had been standing there. Ignis must have noticed him from across the way and sensed his discomfort. Prompto let his glare drift to the floor and turned his head down as he opened the door to his friend’s room.

 

A king sized comforter laid spread on the floor facing the tv. On it, the prince and oracle still in pajamas. Luna in an oversized shirt and small shorts and Noctis in gym shorts and t-shirt. Between them appeared to be some sort of pillow fort. In their hands, game controllers. Luna waved to Prompto and Ignis then tauntingly said, “I have slayed the Prince!” To which Noctis pushed the wall of pillows towards Luna burying her with her laughter. 

 

Prompto let out the breath he was holding, thankful for not traumatizing anyone (or himself).

 

* * * * * *

 

_Magical sex_ was all that Prompto could think while he stared at Noctis’ obviously uncomfortable face. _Shit! Stop thinking! Prompto urged himself. What kind of face am I making? Can he tell I’m kinda turned on? …. STOP THINKING!!_

 

He set the bags of food down then inched towards the living room. Eyes still on Noctis, he leaned back on the chaise lounge next to the sofa. 

 

“Dude, I get it. Who could turn THAT down?” 

 

“She just came by out of nowhere. I think she’s going to leave after she sobers up.”

 

“It’s cool, I can leave after we eat? Don’t want to take away from your time together. She’s not really around that often.” As he said those words suddenly something inside him didn’t feel right. Luna was older than they were and instead of going to university she opted to study abroad. She wanted to see the world, meet different types of people, and discover all that she could before age and responsibilities caught up to her. No one could predict her schedule and Prompto instinctively retreated every time Luna visited. However this time felt different. He had never seen Luna and Noct all over each other and for some reason he didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to let them continue where they left off either. Prompto’s brows furrowed as he dealt with his thoughts. _Maybe I’m just lonely or something. Has it been that long since I’ve touched anyone? Don’t ruin their night._

 

Noctis looked at the door to his bedroom and wondered if Luna was doing alright. He didn’t mind if she stayed or if she left but he knew she was probably over analyzing what she thought Prompto saw, what he thought of her, and how he would see her after this. If he went to check on her he didn’t want Prompto to feel like a third wheel because he really wanted him to stay. 

 

“Prom, we can stick to the plans. Luna probably took up all the space on my bed anyway. I’m sure she’s passed out. Besides, I really want to get this weapon but they only drop it during multiplayer.” Now that was a convincing argument if Noctis had one. He observed Prompto’s features, the way he glanced around in nervousness, and watched his arm slip off the side of the chaise- his body now facing Noctis. 

 

“Ok I’ll stay but I’ll need to borrow pajamas and I’ll need to take a shower. Oh also, don’t be mad if Luna finds me extra attractive when she sees me all ready for bed. My common-ness has been known to make people fall for me.” Prompto grinned and went to the dining table set the food he had brought in.

 

Noctis rubbed his face, _What a long night._ His body was still recovering from the stimulation from Luna and the shock from Prompto. He was hoping for it to be the other way around, Luna walking in instead but he knew that scenario was still very out of reach. With a sigh he pulled himself up. 

 

“Gonna go check on the lady.”

 

“Should I put my headphones on?”

 

“No I want you to hear it ALL.” Noctis said menacingly. Prompto raised his eyebrow, _That’s hot_ , he thought. 

 

Noctis knocked softly on his door before opening it. No response. He creeped inside closing the door behind him. 

 

“Luna…” he called softly. A purse followed by a trail of clothes led him to his bed where all burritoed up in the center was his lovely fiance fast asleep. She looked happy and relaxed. Hopefully she would sleep through the night and feel better in the morning. Noctis leaned in to peck her cheek and whisper good night. His eyes focused on the space between her body and the covers, taking in the sight of her bare skin and the shape of her body. _Dammit Luna._

 

Slightly stiff, Noctis exited the room to join Prompto at the dining table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bro time. smut and surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure where I wanted to take this so this chapter ended up being a little longer than expected. Maybe I zoned out a bit too.. Hope it's okay!

“Wow, you finish fast,” Prompto said jokingly as Noctis took his seat at the table. Noctis exhaled and shrugged his shoulders then picked at the massive spread of french fries in front of him. They made small talk between bites, Noctis thankful to have the food as a distraction. He was hungrier than expected and the eating calmed his arousal. 

 

“I am so full, I feel like I’m pregnant with a food baby.” The blonde slouched down his chair and freed the top button of his pants. Noctis felt his face twitch as Prompto’s lower abs made their appearance. Prompto’s hand rested on the elastic of his baby blue boxers, drawing attention to the top curve of his hip bones. Noctis zoned everything out, his senses only able to focus on the cuts that separated each muscle on Prompto’s stomach, hips, sides. He unintentionally licked his lips, mouth eager to be busy. 

 

Prompto tilted his head to the side noticing Noctis in his trance. The prince’s chest heaved up and down slowly. He looked like he might fall asleep any second. Prompto stood and watched Noctis’ eyes follow him to his side of the table. Noctis, still staring, lost in visions of cream colored flesh was now at eye level with Prompto’s stomach. 

 

“Hey buddy- are you going to pass out on me?” Prompto put his hand on top of Noctis’ head and felt a spark of something. Noctis raised his glance, pleadingly looking into Prompto’s blue eyes. _Seriously?_ Prompto thought. _Even sleepy this guy looks hot as hell. That look could totally pass as a fuck me now look. The best fuck me now look._ Prompto kind of smirked to himself with that thought. He always felt his mind was pretty vulgar-- maybe vulgar wasn’t the right way to describe it; his mind was always very creative, in a raunchy way? In any case, his thoughts always kept him entertained.

 

Noctis gradually snapped out of his trance. “Food coma I think. Game now?” 

 

Prompto eyed his friend. “Yeah but can I take a shower first?”

 

“Probably a good idea. We might pass out playing.” Noctis walked over to the guest bathroom (a chance to slide his piece to the side to save his zipper from busting) and pulled a fresh towel out from the linen closet. He then reached into his dryer for pajama pants and a shirt. “Lucky you Iggy just did my laundry today. Hope you like Snuggle, he tosses so many of those sheets in.” 

 

“Thanks! Be back in ten.” Prompto grabbed the things from Noctis and locked the door to the bathroom. 

 

_Game game game. Gun gun gun. Achievements._ Noctis repeated those things in his head over and over while Prompto showered. It took everything in him to not use those 10 minutes to himself to satisfy his pent up urges. Afterall he had plenty of material to work with. Prompto had just about finished once the game was set up. Noctis yelled from the other side of the bathroom door, “Prom I’m going to change and wash up too. Game is ready.” Prompto said okay through the door as he dried his hair. 

 

Entering his bedroom he saw Luna still peacefully wrapped on his bed. Making his way to the bathroom he noticed her phone blinking with a text. He took her phone and his pajamas and started his shower. While waiting for it to warm he undressed and peeked at the text. He and Luna often checked each other’s phones when they were together. Most of the time the messages they got were going to be relayed anyway. Saved time. 

 

**One unread message**

**Nyx: Hey. Goodnight.**

 

Noctis scoffed at the text and hopped in the shower. _Don’t get in her head like that if you aren’t going to treat her to anything._ Noctis washed himself, changed, and placed the phone on the nightstand. Reading the text reverted him to Prince Noctis, the pervy sexed crazed Noctis had thankfully fallen back. 

 

Noctis found Prompto playing a solo side mission as he took his place next to him. He spread pillows and blankets on the floor, his favorite way to play, and grabbed the second controller. The fresh scent of soap and dryer sheets enveloped them. 

 

“Ahhhh… so fun! Your place is the best Noct!” Prompto cheered. Truly, with floor to ceiling windows, a big screen tv, games, and extra clean clothes who would complain? If Prompto wasn’t so concerned about making his own way through university he definitely would have moved in. Noctis had already given him his own key secretly hoping Prompto would just fall asleep there more often. 

 

* * * * * * * 

 

Noctis stared at the gray screen, they had been kicked out of their game. He realized his controller had fallen out of his hand and Prompto was sitting hunched over hugging a pillow. They must have drifted off. _Did I get my gun??_ Noctis tried to remember the last surge of fighting the did but it was useless. He powered off his console then cradled Prompto to lay him down properly on the floor. _He’s wearing my clothes._ Noctis bit his lip as if he had somehow claimed Prompto by sharing his pajamas. He grabbed a pillow for himself and laid next to his crush. He looked just as cheerful in his sleep as he was when he was awake. Funny that even with his hair gel washed out Prompto’s hair still looked like it had been through a wind tunnel. _So cute._

 

3AM, still plenty of time til morning. Noctis pulled the comforter over himself and Prompto then rubbed his face into his pillow. _I can hug him, just for now. He won’t even know._ Noctis extended his arm over Prompto’s chest. The blonde welcomed it and shifted closer, his body firm and warm. Noctis could feel his own body heating up only this time the heat emanated from his chest. It was as if his feelings were being reciprocated; he knew they couldn’t possibly be especially with Prompto unconscious but he felt so gratified. He inched his face closer to Prompto’s neck, taking in his scent. _Just like this._

 

* * * * * * * 

 

Prompto opened his eyes to the dim glow of city lights that reflected on the ceiling of the dark room. His body felt heavy but rested. _Still dark, lots of time til morning._ Thankful that the sun hadn’t risen yet he closed his eyes again. _Wait._ Noticing the extra pressure on him Prompto looked down: a sleeping Noctis had koala-ed himself to his side. Prompto smiled. He searched the room for his phone, this was a memory he had to capture. He reached all around him careful to not wake Noctis in the shuffle. His hands patted down his sides, apparently reaching too far down. Noctis let out a whine of a grunt as Prompto’s hand grazed the side of his shaft. Noctis’ hips were daringly close to his left pocket. Prompto pulled his hand back up slowly. _What’s this?_ His imagination started running. The cuddle felt good but after hearing that unexpected reaction Prompto wanted to feel more. _He looks good._ Prompto started to feel tight below his waist. Pajamas weren’t too restricting and soon his size had made its print through the comforter. He’s going to be so pissed if I touch him. Prompto closed the gap between Noctis hips and his side. _Fuck._ Noctis was hard too. _Asleep and still ready for anything huh?_ Prompto slowly started to grind against Noctis, using a free hand on himself as slowly and discreetly as possible. The prince let out low grumbles of moans. _Don’t wake him up. Finish already._ He couldn’t let Noctis catch him like this but his urge was too strong at this point to stop. Luckily Noctis was a heavy sleeper. Prompto wrapped his other arm around Noctis’ back. He moved his hand to the small of his back then slipped his fingers into the back of the prince’s waistband. _This is as far as you go._ Prompto picked up the pace of his stroke imagining Noctis’ face from earlier that night. _I’ll fuck you so good, just look at me like that baby._ He spit in his hand and rubbed the head of his dick in wetness and slid the trails of it up and down his shaft. _Where do I cum?_ Prompto opted to finish inside his pants. At least he knew there were clothes in the dryer and he could just take another shower. With a full fist, he pushed down firmly on the base of his engorged dick and let out a raspy moan. His release coated his boxers and tenderly dripped along the curves of his fingers. Lifting his arms to sit himself up he noticed a reflection in the glass. 

 

There Luna stood, behind him, fully dressed and ready to leave before sunrise. She had seen Prompto’s intimate moment thanks to the glare of the glass. 

 

“Oh shit, Luna… I…” Prompto didn’t bother turning. He couldn’t move freely and really didn’t want Noctis to wake up. 

 

Luna raised a finger to her lips to silence him. She pointed to Noctis and Prompto understood that she didn’t want to wake him either. She pointed to herself then to Prompto and mouthed “We’re even”. With a polite smile and a small laugh she made her way out. 

_The gods hate me… they hate me… they hate me…_ Prompto stood and waddled to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish I was Luna............ LOL. 
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying the story so far :), it makes me happy to know that people are reading this even if its not super stellar. My outlet ... smut writing... fan girling... food. <3 <3 <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her way back from Noct's apartment Luna plays through what happened the night before between her and Nyx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I started out writing this for fun to help with my daydreams/lack of writing skills and after pushing this chapter out I have this "I don't even know what I'm doing" feeling. My mood has been off lately so maybe that's it too.....
> 
> thanks for reading :]. next time more noct :].

“Morning doll! Ready for your ride of shame?” A strikingly beautiful, foul mouthed, casually dressed woman with smoke colored hair stood next to an opened backseat door of a luxury sedan. Luna scrunched her face as she dipped inside, very aware that Aranea wanted to know what she was hiding behind those big dark sunglasses at 6AM. Luna settled in as Aranea took to the driver’s seat and drove them off to Luna’s hotel. 

 

“So, what happened last night?” Aranea asked, eyes looking at Luna through the rear view mirror. 

 

“You know I don’t kiss and tell.” 

 

“If you’ve got nothing to tell then there must have been a lot of kissing,” Aranea said slyly. 

 

“Well, not nearly enough,” pouted Luna thinking about the events that transpired prior to her reaching Noctis’ apartment. She shuddered remembering how Nyx looked at her when she leaned on his shoulder at the bar. He looked at her like a dad, like he was going to wrap her in a blanket, put her to sleep, and go report to her mom about how crazy she was that day. _I was cute wasn’t I? It’s not like I threw myself at him._ She rested her head on the car window, a move she took out of Noctis’ book. Noctis used to tell her if she leaned her head on the glass and closed her eyes in the car then no one would talk to her. His favorite way to get out of having to small talk in a small space. She closed her eyes replaying her conversation with Nyx that night. She wanted to have personal time with him, not as escort and oracle but as Luna and Nyx. They had been to so many places during her study abroad program and while they didn’t get to be side by side the entire time just being in the same place, knowing that he would be there in a flash if she needed him gave her the comfort that she needed. 

 

She remembered hooking her arm into his as they were leaving. Nyx stopped shortly after once they were outside and let her go. “Don’t give people the wrong idea.” 

 

Luna, who knew more than anyone about her obligations, said, “You are being a gentleman helping a lady out. No one would expect any less of you.” While her voice was commanding her eyes were somber. Nyx, able to detect Luna’s unsaid anticipation, gave a curt nod and started to walk towards the parking lot with Luna following closely behind.

 

“Do you have somewhere else you need to be tonight?” Nyx asked turning his head to Luna. “We’re finally in Insomnia. Prince Noctis I’m sure would be happy to see you.” 

 

Luna frowned. _So much for a date._ Although she knew Nyx wouldn’t call it a date. He always kept her at arm’s length. And she hated how he brought up Noctis every time they had a quiet moment alone. She skipped quickly before Nyx could get to the car door and reached for his wrist. Surprised, Nyx turned, back against the passenger side door that he was planning to open for Luna. Luna guided his hand to her waist, surveyed the area to ensure no one was watching, then placed her hand on his chest. 

 

“Is it so difficult to be alone with me? I’m not asking you for too much, just some quality time, just us.” 

 

Nyx cleared his throat and placed a hand over his mouth before letting out a long sigh. “Look, we had dinner. Did you not enjoy it?” 

“I did however…” Luna was cut off.

 

“Great so did I. Now, if you want to talk about life, your feelings, or just lounge around eating ice cream in a nighty well Noct is your man for that.” Nyx moved Luna aside and opened the passenger door. 

 

There Luna stood, scoffing. _That’s it? Are we even friends? Are we even close? We’ve shared so many experiences together and that’s it….. That’s what Noctis is for???_ For the first time she felt disgusted with Nyx. Her face couldn’t hide her disgust, it twisted as she stepped into his coupe; her eyes sparkling with fury as they locked on Nyx. 

 

“Where to?” Nyx knew he had set off a mine within Luna. Whether or not he had done it on purpose was still to be determined. Was he doing this for her own good? Was he annoyed with her? Or was there a slight chance that he knew his own feelings and was sparing himself from unnecessary heartache? Luna thought of all reasons why he would act like an asshole and yet in her rage still hoped and clung to the latter. _If he would just let down his guard already._ Luna huffed and decided to give Nyx what he claimed he wanted. 

 

“You can drop me off at Noct’s.”

 

Nyx stared at Luna for what seemed like an eternity before backing out of their parking space. Luna didn’t flinch. As they drove she checked her makeup in the mirror making sure she looked charming enough to hide how pissed off she was. She touched up her lips and dabbed some perfume behind her ears and on her collar bone. 

 

“So does Noctis like all that gloss and perfume and stuff?” Nyx asked, half trying to make light of the situation and half curious. 

 

“Noct doesn’t mind what I’m in or how I look. Doesn’t mean I won’t try to fix up for him, afterall he is a prince. A handsome one at that.” Luna hoped that stung. She really hoped that stung because it felt really good to say in that moment. Her chest and throat burned and she couldn’t tell if it was her emotions firing her up or the after effects of the alcohol from dinner. Suddenly she felt angry tears pushing at the backs of her eyes. Luna fought to keep them concealed, only a few more blocks and she could let it all go. 

 

Nyx didn’t respond. He kept his focus on the road until they reached the apartment. 

 

“We’re here. I’ll let Aranea know to be on call,” Nyx said as he parked. 

 

“Tell her to sleep. I won’t be leaving til morning.” Luna stepped out the car and slammed the door. She looked back expecting Nyx to drive away but he waited. When she reached Noctis’ floor she looked out the window to still see him parked there. _What the fuck?????_ She just couldn’t wrap her head around Nyx and what he wanted or what he thought she wanted. It would be so much easier for the both of them if he would acknowledge her feelings (they were pretty obvious without her saying) and give her a straight answer. That’s what Noctis always did. He wasn’t even good at saying things but the point is that he tried out of consideration for her. 

 

\---

 

“Hey doll, we’re here”. Aranea parked the car and accompanied Luna to her hotel room. “Anything major going on today or is your body still recovering from his highness?” 

 

“Oh my dear,” Luna removed her sunglasses as she put her keycard through the door, “I wouldn’t mind spending the day in bed with unlimited waffles and mimosas.” 

 

Aranea giggled. “Do you need some girl time sweetie? I’d be happy to join you, even have some extra champagne in my room!” 

 

“Would you?” Luna smiled. Having Aranea around this morning proved to be more refreshing than she had expected. _Oh!_ She thought, the sight of Prompto from earlier popping into her head. “Do you recall Noct’s friend Prompto?” 

 

“The chirpy blonde with the freckles?”

 

“Yes that’s the one!”

 

“What about him?” Aranea looked at Luna curiously as she sat on the corner Luna’s bed. 

 

“He spent the night at Noct’s too.” 

 

Aranea’s mouth dropped, gaping. “You didn’t….. Did you?!!!!” 

 

Luna decided that the way Aranea looked right now had to be captured with a photo. She took a quick shot with her phone, Aranea still frozen in disbelief not minding at all. She almost wished he had jumped on the opportunity if it meant Aranea would look like this all day. 

 

“I’m going to send this to Noctis, titled: Aranea after I told her about our threesome.” Luna fell flat on the bed clutching her sides in laughter. 

 

“Really are you serious????” Aranea still wide eyed and unmoving. 

 

“No! I can’t say I wouldn’t _ever…_ but I do have an interesting story to tell. Maybe you can tell me what you think?” 

 

Aranea slammed a pillow hard into Luna. “Get me some waffles NOW!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis wakes up and the bros are there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep and kept typing. :T.

Noctis groggily opened his eyes, the smell of brewed coffee and sweetness dragging at his nose encouraging him to wake. Familiar voices were coming from the kitchen: Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto had taken seats at the table eating Ignis’ usual spread of pastries and fruit. 

“Morning sleepy!” Prompto greeted. He already had his hair done and was dressed in his clothes from yesterday. “I put the pajamas I borrowed in the wash again just in case they’re like your favorite pair and you wanted to wear them tonight.” His face was as pure as could be, no one would ever guess he had spilled his fluids all over just a few hours ago. 

“Thanks Prom.” Noctis scanned the pastries while filling his mug with a small amount of coffee. He wasn’t too fond of coffee but without it he would probably fall asleep at least twice in an hour. After about 15 minutes and half a cup downed Noctis was just about feeling awake and normal. 

Ignis dropped what looked like a portfolio book in front of him. Post it flags stuck out of the edges and already Noctis feared to open it up. 

“I took the liberty of marking places for you and Miss Lunafreya to spend your upcoming winter break. She’s in town yes? You may want to decide on a place while she’s still here.” Ignis advised.

_Luna!_ Noctis had completely forgotten about her. _Sleep why do you do this? Why am I like this?_ His eyes darted to his bedroom door. Prompto noticed the change in expression. 

“Don’t worry bro, Luna left early this morning.” Prompto still saw worry on Noctis’ face. _Gods I hope she doesn’t say anything to him._

“Was she...ok?” He didn’t get a chance to properly talk to her last night and even though she wasn’t the object of his affections she was still one of his closest friends. He hoped she didn’t cry last night and he hoped she didn’t go see Nyx this morning. Not that he wanted to keep her away from him but Nyx needed to stop with his half-assed attempts with her. 

“She looked fine, I mean she saw me in my pjs and smiled. If you weren’t lying next to me bro I don’t know what would’ve happened….” Prompto joked. 

“Is that why she left so fast?” Gladio smirked.

“Shut up.” 

Noctis thumbed through the portfolio Ignis had prepared. As much as he knew Luna would benefit from some pampering he wanted to spend the break with Prompto. Prompto was already plenty lonely not having much family to come home to, he didn’t want to abandon him during their break if he didn’t have to. Especially if he could take him somewhere nice to use his camera. 

“What are you up to today Prom?” Noctis asked. 

“I have work in about an hour. Hopefully the gym isn’t too busy.” 

“Can’t you just quit?” Noctis complained.

“Noct- he’s being responsible. It’s actually quite commendable that someone with royal connections is choosing to pave his own way.” Ignis nodded at Prompto with approval. 

“Besides, I press the best fruits and veggies! I’ll bring you back some juice!” 

“Dude, no. Pressed vegetables are not my thing. Why are they pressed anyway? Who the hell thought to squeeze them over putting them in a blender? Doesn’t that just prolong their death? And isn’t it wasteful to just squeeze them? What happens to their limp vegetable bodies after?” Noctis shivered imagining Prompto surrounded by cabbages and carrots, putting them in vegetable torture contraptions… milking them. _Eww._

“Pfffft!” Ignis chuckled loudly, the fanciest laugh (if there were such a thing as fancy laughter) that Noctis had ever heard. Ignis wiped his eyes from the tears then cleaned his lenses with a handkerchief from his breast pocket. 

“You’re such an ass Noct!” Gladio shoved him, partly jealous that he was able to get such a reaction from Ignis. “Hurry up and get your shit together so we can get your training over with for the weekend.”

“Hey Specs, is there anything going on tonight?” Noctis didn’t bother trying to remember his schedule since he had an Ignis that would never fail him.

“Your evening is free. Is there something you’d like me to arrange?” 

Noctis thought for a moment and stared at a bubbly Prompto who must’ve had at least three mugs of coffee by now. He couldn’t ask Ignis to book dinner for just him and Prompto, he just spent the night and he didn’t want to seem so desperate for attention. _But I mean I did just ask him to quit his job like 5 minutes ago._

“Do you know how long Luna’s here for? If she’s free maybe a dinner reservation tonight at that one girly place she likes? With the flower things?” Noctis suggested. 

“Ahh. The quaint restaurant on the rooftop with the sylleblossom and crystal curtains?” 

“Um sure that one.” 

“Ok I’ll see what I can do.” Ignis smiled. “It pleases me to see what care and thought you have for your future bride. Though you may appear lost at times it seems that your good intentions are easily seen.”

Noctis loved when Ignis complimented him. It wasn’t often but when it happened it made him feel like he was on the right track. “Thanks Iggy,” Noctis replied, “I owe you a million.” Noctis excused himself to his room to get ready for his training with Gladio while everyone waited so they could head out together. 

The alert for a text message sounded on Noctis’ phone. 

“Noct- I think you got a text message,” Ignis yelled finding Noctis’ phone on the couch. He and Gladio folded up the blankets from the night before while Prompto packed the leftovers in the kitchen for his lunch (and maybe dinner) for later. 

“Go ahead and read it Iggy,” Noctis shouted with a toothbrush in his mouth. 

“If you insist--” Ignis unlocked the phone, “Oh it’s a picture…” Hearing that, Gladio and Prompto closed in on Ignis and peered over his shoulder. “From Luna….”

The three of them stared at the picture of Aranea: crop top, hair down, curves, mouth hanging open. 

“Ummm… whaaaaaat…..” Prompto squeaked out nervously.

“Oh it appears there’s a message that follows the photo-” Ignis added, feeling a bit feverish. “Here, the message….” 

The three of them read it together: 

**Luna: Aranea after I told her about our threesome**

The three men looked at each other, then the two older men stared in disbelief at the blonde gunner. 

“NOCT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Prompto screamed. 

“You son of a bitch Prompto,” Gladio growled. “Are you some kind of homewrecker?” Gladio wasn’t angry, he may have sounded like he was scolding Prompto but his eyes clearly said give me the details. 

“What his highness and Lady Luna decide to do behind closed doors is their business,” Ignis’ voice cracked, “however if I may be frank, since we’re all close friends here, I must admit that I find this photo of miss Aranea very appealing.” 

All ready to go, Noctis walked towards Ignis to retrieve his phone. Ignis willingly handed it over and the three men studied his face waiting with anticipation. Noctis read the message with a poker face then handed the phone back to Ignis as he made his way to the kitchen to grab a bottled water. 

“Seriously?? Nothing? We get no explanation?” Prompto said turning back to Noctis.

“It seems our prince has replied to the text,” Ignis opened the thread of messages. “Oh he submitted a reply picture?” Ignis tapped the screen and revealed a picture of himself, Gladio, and Prompto looking at Noctis just a few moments ago, taken while Noctis was checking the message. “There’s a caption..”

**Noct: She can pick two- which two does she want?**

“Highness!! How could you? This is incredibly inappropriate!” Ignis yelped. His blush spreading across his face and up to his ears. 

“Wait a second boys,” Gladio insisted with his arms wrapping around Prompto and Ignis. “Let’s just see who she picks. Want to make a wager?” 

Noctis laughed and snatched his phone from Ignis’ hands. “We’re going to be late, let’s go!” He was happy that Luna was well enough to be messing around so early. He was sure she’d have a good story to tell at dinner. He owed her a story of his own too. 

Noctis pushed everyone out of his apartment and the three men groaned, ears at full attention waiting for the sound of a reply text.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When/How Noctis realized he had feelings for Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got really long so I split it up. 
> 
> I hate how I start writing thinking I want my story to go one way and no matter how hard I pull it just won't go the way I want *sigh*. I had 3 finals in two days. I'm blaming it on that. Yep.

Tea light candles illuminated strands of crystal curtains that hung from vine and sylleblossom wrapped arches. Strings of light weaved through what looked like a secluded garden area on the rooftop overlooking downtown city life. Close enough to admire the bustling of activity but far enough to feel in a world of their own. Noctis and Luna had the restaurant completely to themselves- not what he had expected, he didn’t mind dining with others (as long as they respected his privacy), but he figured Ignis must have been really floored by his courtesy towards Luna hence the extra mile he went in preparing this for the evening. 

While waiting Noctis took his phone out of the pocket of his slim fitted black suit. _King’s Knight….. Or …_

 

He stared at his list of text messages and stopped at Prompto’s name. He felt so stupid for clinging to him lately. Honestly, he had always been attached to the guy but since university started all the cram sessions, meeting new people (and not liking new people), and sort of being off on his own…. the feelings of friendship got buried under something much heavier and suddenly he _noticed_ Prompto. 

At first he thought it was jealousy: the pair had just exited a lecture and a cute girl approached Prompto asking about the novelty Chocobo strap he had hanging from his bag. Sure, it was unusual to see a guy with something like that and maybe she was a chocobo fangirl. They talked for a good five minutes while Noctis stood by his side, the girl not even acknowledging the prince of Lucis. _We’re just going to make royalty wait, I GUESS._ He thought. When the conversation ended Prompto excitedly looked at Noctis, “Did you see that? She totally digs me! AND she likes chocobos!” 

 

“Yeah I’m happy for you,” Noctis said annoyed. He felt blown off, usually girls would use Prompto to get to him but this one didn’t even make eye contact or give a subtle bow of the head. He wallowed in his irritability that night at some point realizing that he wasn’t attracted to the girl so why not let Prompto have his fun. 

 

A few days later he overheard some girls talking behind him in the lecture hall. 

“That blonde guy that’s with the prince is pretty cute. What kinda girls do you think he goes for?”  
“His name is Prompto! He’s actually really nice too,” the chocobo girl from the other day interjected.

 

_He’s actually really nice too!!_ Noctis mocked in a squeaky girl voice in his head. Prompto had just then walked down the steps, giving a nod to the girls who hushed their voices from then on. Feeling a familiar pat on his shoulder, Noctis looked up and felt satisfied seeing Prompto take the seat next to him. He turned his face to the girls in the back who seemed to be in giggles over the small attention they received. 

“You think I should ask that girl out?” Prompto leaned in, Noctis caught a faint whiff of the cologne on his neck. 

“Sure, why not?” _What the hell are you thinking._ By this point Noctis knew something wasn’t right. He couldn’t look at Prompto’s face so instead he looked down at Prompto’s neck noticing his tie was loosened and he could see his undershirt beneath the button up. He stared for so long that Prompto started patting himself down thinking he had left crumbs from the toast he ran out the door with that morning. 

“I’ll do it after class then! Come support me?” 

 

Noctis had tuned him out and the lecture had started. Eventually the date happened and he didn’t ask about it. Prompto was still single and still smiled at the girl whenever they crossed paths. In the coming weeks Noctis was a magnet for Prompto details. His self-awareness drove him up the wall. _Who the fuck cares???!_ He would tell himself whenever he found something Prompto did endearing. He constantly shook off the newfound thoughts and feelings that kept invading his space.

 

Finally, one afternoon when Prompto had fallen asleep on his couch Noctis received a call from Luna. He went into his bedroom surprised that it was one of Luna’s more _needy_ calls. She purred on the line and Noctis welcomed the invitation to “help” her. As they gave and received each other’s encouragement Noctis eventually had gotten up to stand at his bedroom door. He heard Luna’s breath, her seductive voice, felt his own heart beat. He told Luna where he wanted his hands, what he wanted to feel, how his muscles tightened. As they both moaned on the line Noctis cracked his door open just enough to see Prompto sleeping in the living room. It wasn’t long before they reached their climax. He braced himself with one arm alongside the door frame, exhausted and conflicted. 

 

“Are you ok?” he asked Luna.  
“Yes. I’m fine. I really appreciate you darling,” Luna swooned into the phone.  
“I really appreciate you too,” Noct started. “Luna, you know I love you right?”  
“I know. I couldn’t be more lucky,” Noctis could feel Luna’s smile though her reply. 

 

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Noctis grabbed a towel to wipe himself down. Once he was clean he went back out, sat down, and really stared at Prompto. _I have a problem._

 

\----

Noctis closed his messages and started up Kings Knight. _Luna should be here soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this story to be smutty but I think it's going to get kinda emo soon. Please stick with me :T. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis tells Luna who he likes D:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is how dependent relationships are born. can't say I haven't been there.

A slender arm fell along Noctis’ shoulders followed by a soft kiss on the cheek.

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Luna winked taking her seat across from her man. Noctis did a double take. He would never describe Luna as sexy because her dominant characteristics always overpowered the little bit of sexy that she had. Tonight was different though. Noctis practically thought she was a different person. 

 

Luna was dressed in a short little black dress. Her cleavage pressed up while the black material hugged her body like a second skin. Her legs were porcelain, toned from her voyages, toes painted and displayed in her satin finished stilettos. Catching the glimmer in Noctis’ eye she already knew what he was thinking, she made a kissy face at him. 

 

“You look better than me. Do you have some bad news to drop or do you want to leave now and go to my place?” 

 

“You’re such a dork but thank you!” Luna squealed. She really did love everything about Noctis and how he made her feel. “Aranea gave me a makeover. Seeing that you like it maybe I should enlist her help more often?” 

 

“Not too often. If people start seeing you like this I’m bound to get a call that the Oracle’s been kidnapped.” Noctis flashed a smile and gave her a short laugh. “So Aranea, huh? Is she taking me up my offer or what?” 

 

Luna pointed a finger at Noctis and they both laughed, the flames from the candles on their table dancing back and forth. The pair enjoyed their dinner, held each other’s hand across the table, and told stories about what happened while they were apart. From the outside looking in it looked like the perfect relationship and in a way it was. They had weathered family secrets, political powers, disappointments, and new endeavors together. Most of the time they didn’t even have to give each other reasons for their actions. They accepted one another. It was perfect and tragic at the same time.Tragic that some higher power allowed them to love with almost all of their heart; as great as they were they would always feel the space from that missing piece. Luna often wondered if there was a greater purpose for this, there had to be. Although Noctis hadn’t had felt quite as torn as Luna (he always only had Luna) he did feel the bit of detachment and indifference. When Luna first told him about her feelings for Nyx she worried that Noctis would be hurt but he was more interested in what she was feeling. What was it like? How was it different? Did it even matter if you couldn’t have someone if you already had something _mostly_ satisfying?

 

Luna let the petite spoon of her now finished raspberry sorbet glide along the rim of her saucer. Her eyes, clear as day, focused on Noctis. 

 

“It’s nice being with you.” She sighed. “Tell me, who is the other person that I share you with?” 

 

Noctis took a long sip of his ice water before placing the glass down. He knew Luna could just about read his mind and there was no use being embarrassed about it now. _Here goes…_

 

And so his confession began:

 

_“What I feel..._

 

I can’t believe it myself. It’s no one new, they’ve been close to me for a while but one day I felt like I was looking at them with a different set of eyes. Their smile, their scent, the little quirks that made me happy to be their friend, that made me want to be friends in the first place; I stopped appreciating and I started longing. I started getting angry and having expectations that didn’t make sense. For a while, maybe even now, I hate myself because I KNOW… I KNOW I’m being stupid. I know I’m being irrational. I don’t even know what to ask them for. I keep thinking that we can stay how we are because I’ve been happy that way but everytime we’re together there’s this damned awkwardness I have since I can’t figure anything out.” Noctis put his hands to his face. He thought he might cry out of frustration. Luna looked at him intently with understanding and he continued. 

 

“I don’t need a lot. You and me, we have everything. They don’t need to be rich, or talented, or anything… I just need them to be themselves. I want to laugh with them, feel them close, hear their voice when they’re happy or when they’re sick. I want to see as many expressions as I can. I want to make them mad just to see what it’s like to make up. I think about what it’d be like to hold hands. When people stare at them I want to block their vision but if they’re staring at us I want them to watch us and run back to their boyfriend or girlfriend inspired from our love. I want them to stay. I want to stay, until I’m so bored and I run out of everything in life, I want to stay.”

 

Luna could feel the heat emanating from Noctis. Her eyes started to tear. His feelings had reached her despite his words not flowing as eloquently as he probably would’ve liked. 

 

“I love you okay?” Luna grabbed his hand, supporting him. 

 

“I love you too.” He placed a hand over hers. “Luna, I really can’t explain it and I want you to know that I really find you attractive- you’re hot like, seriously. I…” 

 

Luna couldn’t understand why he would need to preface his reveal with something like that. She gave him a concerned look. 

 

“I’m sure, I like Prompto.” 

 

Luna held onto Noctis’ hand and processed what she had just heard. A few thoughts ran through her mind. The ones that stood out 1) _Did I turn the prince gay?_ And 2) _Well your crush just got off to you last night._ She met Noctis’ eyes, stood, and came around the small table to sit on his lap. Her hands cupped his face while she planted a long kiss on his lips. 

 

“Luna?” 

 

“You will be fine.” She ran her hand through his dark hair. “We are fine. Have I ever told you how great a guy you are?” Luna shook her head, grinning. _My prince._ All she wanted to do was ravish him and take away any inklings of doubt he may have had. For some reason she felt elated. 

 

At that moment Noctis felt strangely complete. He knew the confession was a heavy load to bear by himself but he hadn’t expected to feel so relieved after saying it outloud, sharing it with Luna. _Does she feel this way too?_ He wondered. He put his hands on Luna’s hips and was overcome with desire. Past memories of them together started to fill his mind. 

 

Luna bent down to whisper in his ear, “Did you really miss me?”

 

Noctis’ fingers caressed her neck, he brought his lips to her ear: “Yes, I still miss you even now. Are you ending our night here?” 

Luna got off Noctis’ lap and pulled him up. Noctis admired all of her against the backdrop of sylleblossoms. She flashed her hotel key through the opening of the clutch she carried. Noctis raised an eyebrow and pulled her close. “Shall we?” 

 

Luna nodded but not before making some arrangements of her own. 

 

\------------------

 

**Luna: Noctis is taking me back tonight.**

**Nyx: Got it. Be safe.**

 

\-----------------

 

**Luna: Hey babe. Mr. will be in my room tonight.**

**Aranea: There’s such a thing as noise pollution, just letting you know.**

**Luna: Your “choice” will be acting as security. Care to entertain?**

**Aranea: Poor guy would be sleeping outside the door if I wasn’t around ;D**

**Luna: You’re welcome xo**

**Aranea: I promise to guard you and Noct with my life <3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to worry for the soon to be Caelum's. 
> 
> kinda want to sneak in an Aranea sex scene with ___________ :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dialogue-- Lots of Aranea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! another lengthy chapter. thanks for hanging in there with me :]. 
> 
> I really love Aranea and this pairing. She's such a boss, I just want to spoil her.

He sat on a bench outside the most glamorous hotel in Insomnia watching the puffs of his breath float away into the depths of the night sky. Noctis and Luna had already gone up to the suite and while he was supposed to stick closely behind them his better logic had told him to trail a little farther tonight. He closed his eyes to meditate. He couldn’t remember the last time he was alone without having any immediate obligations. 

 

A young couple took a selfie in front of the water show of fountains near where he was sitting. They squeezed together then cuddling close, walked off into the distance. The Prince’s guard watched then remembered his personal life and the lack of activity in it. His duties to Noctis have always taken precedence over everything but sometimes he wondered if anyone, the royal family or the people who tended to them, ever thought “Hey but the guy watching the prince is just a kid too? Doesn’t he need to run and play?” He knew his work was valued yet perhaps it was the child in him that wondered if anyone actually knew him and liked him for who he was. His work was more important than those worries, that much had been ingrained in him. Still, he felt that he missed out on a lot of things growing up: joining clubs, playing for a team, dating. As a fresh college graduate here he was- standing watch while Noctis got it on with his girlfriend.

 

A quick chill ran up his spine. _Someone’s thinking of me?_ He checked his watch to see that about an hour had passed. It should be less ruffling to go up now. 

 

\---

The elevator doors opened and he noticed a big common area with sofas and lounges connecting the hallways to various rooms. Reading the room number signs he knew that Luna’s room was to the left so he took a seat facing that direction. Just as he took his seat a hand reached over from behind, hugging him from the back. 

 

“Hey there intruder,” Aranea greeted cheek to cheek with the startled man. 

 

“A-Aranea! You took the wind out of me.” 

 

“Well…I’ve gotta protect the lovebirds from anyone suspicious.” 

 

“I’m hardly suspicious.” 

 

“I beg to differ,” Aranea smirked. “Besides, we have this floor, the one below and above booked. Anyone getting off here is looking for trouble.” She propped her leg over the back of the sofa and took a seat next to him. Her hair swept across her shoulders while the shape of her lower body was masked by her oversized sweatpants. 

 

“I see you’re ready for bed?”

 

“Not really. Gotta keep one eye open, I’m on duty too.” She tilted her head to the side. “My suite is over there. Since you’re going to be here for another 12 hours, that’s how long Noct sleeps right? Would you care for some coffee or something? We can hang out in my room, save you from this boring hotel music.”

 

He stared at her, indecent thoughts tip toeing their way into the forefront of his mind. _Feeling tempted is normal._ He reminded himself. _It’d be nice to not be alone waiting out here…_

 

“You have a point. You wouldn’t happen to have any ebony in there would you?” Ignis asked. 

 

Aranea smiled. “In fact I do. Don’t let all of this fool you,” she motioned her hands over her makeup free face and casual wear. “I have 5 star taste.” 

 

“Not at all.” He stood up and offered her his hand. “You are high quality so naturally your standards and expectations must match, should they not?”

 

“Now _that’s_ why I like you,” she gave Ignis a hard slap on the back. “Let’s take this party inside.”

 

\------------

(To Luna)

**Aranea: Defend yourselves. I’m going to be busy. XD**

 

\------------

Ignis has made himself comfortable in Aranea’s suite. It felt good to take off his shoes and jacket. He had a brief worry about looking unpresentable but Aranea’s candor eased his tension. They sat at the small table next to her kitchenette sipping their coffees. 

 

“So, what do you do when you’re not around all your bros?” Aranea asked. 

 

“It’s seldom that I’m not around anyone. If I have a free moment it’s usually reserved for studying or preparations.” _What a boring answer_ he thought. His emotions from earlier starting to stir again. 

 

“Always forced to think ahead and stay on top of things,” Aranea blew on her coffee then set it down. “I know how you feel babe.”

 

Ignis looked at her puzzled. “Something bothering you?”

 

“Ah no need for the pity party. I can just relate is all. I know I have a good gig here with Luna but looking after someone is tiring. I don’t even know if I’m looking after myself the way I’m supposed to.” She kicked her feet up on a free chair. “But I do know I’m damn good at what I do so I guess I didn’t fail at something right?”

 

They both laughed. Ignis added to their conversation by telling her about all the big events he prepared Noctis for that he himself never got to experience. Field trips, prom, birthday parties, dates, trips alone. They were both in fits of laughter making fun of themselves for being “always the bridesmaid and never the bride”. 

 

“I would’ve loved to go to my prom. I’m sure I would’ve been the baddest bitch there,” Aranea said devilishly. “But my legs were all bruised from training and all the good guys were too afraid to ask me. All I got were the douchebags who wanted …. Well you know….”

 

“You are…. I mean… your beauty is intimidating.” Ignis wasn’t lying. She was intimidating. 

 

“Nice save, smarty.” Aranea threw a sugar packet at him. 

 

“That came out wrong but it is true. At least how I see it anyway.” He took his glasses off, feeling the pressure from wearing his frames for so long. “I didn’t go to my prom either. I probably would have made whoever I asked uncomfortable anyway.”

 

Aranea studied his face. “Hey Specs, you’re really handsome.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I’ve never seen you without your glasses on. You’re handsome normally but when you take your glasses off you look…. What’s the word….. Kinda sexy.” Aranea moved a little closer for a better look. 

 

Ignis watched her creep forward. He grabbed his coffee cup. His nervous reflex was always to keep his hands busy. Strands of her hair cascaded along his arm. Feeling ballsy he spoke up. 

 

“Ms. Highwind was it? I think you’re the baddest bitch here. It would be my honor if you would accompany me to prom?” 

 

Aranea gave him a look similar to what was sent in the text messages the other day. She dropped her head then with a flirtatious smirk replied, “Give me 15 minutes to get ready.” She skipped off to the bedroom and closed the door. 

 

Ignis was excited and rather proud of himself for being able to have some fun. He had half expected to be writhing from temptation but the night was turning out to be something deeper than physical needs being met. There he was sitting alone with his ebony, giddy as hell waiting to take this woman to an imaginary prom. 

 

\---

 

Aranea stood in her room with her back against the door. She didn’t want to admit it but she felt special. She held her face in her hands trying to bottle the swell of emotions that seemed to pound in her chest. She thought she had controlled the direction of their conversation and where things were going but somewhere in all the revelations they shared she started to have a genuine good time. She liked how Ignis listened and how everything that came out of his mouth was stimulating and thoughtful. His laugh made her flustered and his blush turned her on. What had started as an operation to end a dry spell was now turning into retribution for all the self-neglect, bad relationships, and missed opportunities she had experienced growing up as a protector of the Oracle. 

 

Aranea looked into her drawers at all the things she had packed and did the best she could to create a prom-ish look. Snickering at how almost inappropriate she looked she called out the door. 

 

“There are no photographers at this prom ok?” 

 

\----------------------------------

 

Ignis had tucked his shirt back in, still with his shoes off, and strapped his suspenders in their rightful place over his shoulders. He stared at the door for Aranea’s big reveal. 

 

“I’ve got butterflies in my stomach,” he teased. 

 

Aranea stepped out in her makeshift dress: a black, satin, floor length negligee with a thigh high slit. She hair pinned the thin straps together in the back to cover some of her cleavage and instead of a flower pinned a military crest on the wrist of one of her black gloves. Her hair was half up twisted with a hair stick. 

 

“So, how do I look?” she asked performing a short catwalk strut from the room to Ignis. 

 

“You are beyond my fantasies.” Ignis took her hand. He tapped a button on his phone before setting it down. “I hope you don’t mind but all of our dances with be slow dances tonight. I’m not one to shuffle about.” A slow song started to play. 

 

“You really know how to set the mood huh?” Aranea put her hand on his chest and leaned into him. Ignis held her as they swayed left to right. Her frame pressed into him and he felt warm with her presence. He moved one of his gloved hands to the back of her neck and placed a kiss on top of her head. Aranea looked up at him. 

 

“I’m sorry, was that uncalled for? I was caught in the moment I suppose.” Ignis stepped back. 

 

Aranea stepped forward. 

 

She looked up at Ignis saying nothing. Her lips reached his, softly planting, then pulling away. Their eyes locked, Ignis leaned in. His eyes open searching her eyes for for permission to steal another kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and let him explore. Slowly, they got to know one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it ok? ahhhhhh...............


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go back to normal as Luna leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a transitional chapter to set things up for later. There's some fun little things too......

Daylight peaked through the sliver of open space between the black out curtains that had been drawn the night before. A heavy down comforter laid over the new lovers, allowing them to enjoy the shared body heat. Aranea gradually woke enveloped in Ignis’ arms. She listened to the dull beating of his heart. A scent of fresh linen, hints of pine, and her own perfume on his skin. She didn’t dare move; she knew moments like this were fleeting and she didn’t want to lose this so easily. For the first time in her life she wondered if this is what people meant when they said their lover made them feel safe.

 

Eyes closed but fully aware, Ignis let the feeling of Aranea’s body burn into his memory. As someone who was raised to be prepared for anything he had now registered Aranea as his kryptonite. He had always found her intriguing without question but he had no idea that her small devotion of time would draw out this assortment of emotions. He had started the night proud of himself for being a little selfish. He ended the night proud of the woman next to him; if there was anything he could do to ensure her happiness he was going to do it. If she wanted nothing to do with him he decided he would still watch over her from afar. To him she was perfect and despite a few lingering feelings of unworthiness, Ignis knew he was the best match for her.

 

_It’s too early to even think this is love._ Aranea tried to convince herself.

 

_How am I going to recover from this?_ Ignis thought, remembering that the time kept passing regardless of how he wished it would stand still.

 

Aranea rustled and he felt a plush kiss on his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw her smiling over him.

 

“Iggy, goodbyes are tough,” she said sweetly.

 

Ignis rubbed her back. “Not all, just this one.”

 

\-----------------------------------  
The weekend had ended and Noctis suffered from a major emotional hangover. He was drained. Luna and entourage had set off for Altissia to study the city’s architecture; the departure was awkward. The couple said their goodbyes and Noctis gave what could only be described as a big brother kind of threat to Nyx. _“Don’t fuck anything up,”_ Noctis had hissed sleepily with bags under his eyes. That drew a laugh out of the girls and Ignis. Luna would be back before winter break she assured and just like that she was gone as quickly as she had arrived.   
\-----------------------------------  
Prompto made it to university early Monday morning. He woke up for his run, showered, and hoped to pick up something cheap at the cafeteria for breakfast. His weekend was uneventful and while he hadn’t expected Noctis to hang out with him he had secretly hoped that Noctis would have chosen to continue their usual routine instead of catching up with Luna. It was selfish to think that way and Prompto knew it too. He convinced himself that it was wrong to feel disappointed but then all he could picture was Luna straddling Noctis on the couch. 

 

Was it envy? Jealousy? Lust? Loneliness? He was well aware that Luna and Noctis had a physical relationship but seeing them like that for the first time sent pangs of uneasiness through him that he couldn’t explain. Noctis always said he and Luna shared no romantic feelings whatsoever but they constantly said I love you and kissed. It hadn’t affected Prompto in the past, now he had all these questions he wanted to ask the prince. _Do you really love her? Does she love you? Are you in love?_ He felt like he already knew the answers but needed to hear them again. 

 

_I’m so lame._ He thought. It didn’t matter if Noctis loved her or not. It wouldn’t change the fact that Prompto was alone. He had always been alone aside from a few flings here and there. Seeing him with Luna just reminded him of what he really wanted: someone to have fun with who would always be there and take care of all the physical needs (because he had a ton of those). _There’s something wrong with me. I jacked off to my best friend and I’m worrying over stupid shit._ Prompto shook his head and decided his turmoil was a result of being left alone, which he now knew he hated. 

 

He grabbed a fruit cup and some orange juice from the cafeteria and watched people passing by. Noctis would be arriving soon, Prompto tried to not look forward to it.   
\--------------------------------

Classes ended for the day and all Prompto wanted to do was sleep on Noctis’ sofa. The boys arrived at the apartment, dumped their things at the door, and flopped on the closest cushion. 

 

“We still have to review our notes, don’t forget,” Prompto reminded face down in the couch.

 

“I hate school,” Noctis said loosening his tie. He wanted to ask Prompto about his weekend but Prompto was already half asleep in a sprawl. Noctis dug himself into his chaise and took a nap. 

 

The smell of meat wafted through the apartment. As Noctis opened his eyes he saw the city lights blinking through his windows. _How long was I asleep for?_ He looked over to the sofa to see Prompto turn towards him, just waking up as well. Ignis was in the kitchen preparing dinner. 

 

Noctis walked over to the kitchen to greet the chef. 

 

“Good evening, your highness. I see you and your companion have barely survived the school day,” Ignis quipped.

 

“Ugh. Mondays are the worst,” Noctis leaned against the counter watching Ignis maneuver around his kitchen. 

 

“How do you do all that you do Iggy?” Prompto asked mid-stretch from his nap. 

 

“I suppose I was just born brimming with brains and talent.” 

 

“You make me feel dumb Iggy,” Prompto pouted. 

 

Everyone laughed as Ignis took the broiled roast out of the oven. He set the tray down and began cutting slices to plate. Noctis went to grab the glasses and flatware and Prompto headed to the fridge to grab a pitcher of water to set on the table. As Prompto closed the door to the fridge the pitcher hit Ignis’ shoulder, drenching him in his dress shirt. Ignis shrieked at the sudden wave of cold. 

 

“I’m so sorry!! Let me get a towel,” Prompto hurried to grab a towel afraid he wouldn’t get a plate of food. 

 

“No worries, I suppose that was karma repaying me for my earlier comment.” Ignis grabbed the towel and took off his shirt, drying his bare chest and back. 

 

Prompto and Noctis froze.

 

They stared at the advisor, their beloved chef, in amazement. 

 

“Yes?” Ignis asked looking the two over. “Noct I think I have a spare button up in your closet.” 

 

Prompto gulped. “Iggy, did you get in a fight?” Noctis had already positioned himself behind Ignis with his phone to take a picture, a selfie no less. 

 

Ignis raised an eyebrow setting the towel around his neck. 

Noctis grinned and tossed his phone to Ignis. 

 

Ignis looked at the image and huffed at Noctis who already put two and two together. He should’ve come up with an excuse immediately but his ego won over his judgment and Ignis gave the boys a cocky look instead. 

 

“There was no fight Prompto,” Noctis elbowed the blonde. 

 

Prompto got the hint and stared at the advisor in disbelief. Long red scratches decorated his back from nape to almost down his waist. Some of the lines were already scabbed over, criss crossing over the toned muscles of his back. _Who the hell is Ignis fucking?!_ Prompto thought. 

 

Ignis patted a speechless Prompto on the shoulder as he headed into Noctis’ room for a shirt. He reminded himself to ask Noctis to send that picture to him so he could send it to Aranea later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a bit of a block so hopefully this wasn't too tough to read :[.
> 
> The end selfie of Noctis with Ignis' scars is to be imagined in the selfie style of Phichit from Yuri On Ice. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading :]


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio notices a weird vibe between Promptis and investigates. Noctis makes some questionable decisions. Prompto goes on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting long and slice of lifey. Thank you for continuing to keep up with all these chapters. 
> 
> I listened to Burn by usher while I wrote this.. I re-read it just to make sure but if you find some lyrics in there by mistake sorry. I'm one of those people that type what they hear without realizing it. 
> 
> <3 enjoy

The loud cracks of wooden swords made Noctis flinch with each strike. Gladio was determined to beat the laziness out of him. It had been a week and Noctis seemed more withdrawn than usual. The muscle of the group hoped to push the prince to his limits in an effort to get any sort of rise out of him. Instead, he got a half dead Noctis and an even more irritating Prompto whom he stuck in a corner holding a horse stance as punishment for his incessant whining. 

 

Gladio’s practice sword came down on Noctis’ back, hard. “You saw that coming why didn’t you warp out or block?” 

 

Noctis pressed his face into the mat. “Don’t wanna.” 

 

_What the fuck._ Gladio was beyond stressed dealing with the two boys. He stared at Prompto who was shaking trying to maintain position. “Prompto, you can stop.” Prompto fell to the floor gasping and rubbing his thighs. “What the hell is wrong with you guys? You’re acting like bitches.”

 

Noctis got up and headed towards his things, avoiding Gladio’s eyes. “Sorry, I’m just gonna go home. Thanks for today.” He walked off by himself ignoring Prompto who was curled up into fetal position on the opposite side of the mats. 

 

Gladio stood watching as the boy exited the building. There was something going on and he was determined to figure it out. It had been a while since he and Ignis had convened to discuss Noctis. Those meetings really made his blood boil. He and Ignis had accepted their roles and fulfilled them at such a young age and here they were trying to drag this boy into manhood, a boy who would be their ruler eventually. If Gladio acted anything like Noctis he knew his father would have fed him to a behemoth. With that thought, Gladio grunted and saw Prompto had gotten up to change clothes. 

 

“Hey, what the fuck is going on? You guys break up?” 

 

Prompto looked at Gladio blankly. “Hey, I’m no side chick,” Prompto put on a fresh shirt and sat down to put his shoes on. “Noct probably just misses Luna,” Prompto felt his face twitch as those words came out. He finished lacing his shoes and nudged Gladio, “I have a date tonight.”

 

Gladio stared at the gunner intrigued. “Go on…..”

 

“I met this cute girl at work. She works out at my gym and came to the juice bar one day and we really hit it off.” 

 

“Did you tell Noct about this girl?” Gladio asked. 

 

“Kind of. I showed him a picture and asked what he thought and we was just like ‘You do you bro!’,” Prompto gathered his things and patted Gladio on the back. “See you whenever!”

 

Gladio picked up his phone to dial Ignis. He wasn’t sure but he had a hunch that there was a deeper rift between the two than they let on. 

 

______________________________

 

Moogle Search: _Am I Bisexual?_

Moogle Search: _What if I like girls and only like one guy?_

Moogle Search: _How to get over all my dumb ass stupid fucking feelings_

 

Web Results: “Relationship Advice: Heartbroken? Take Your Time”

 

_Ughhhhhhhhh. Fuck me, Shiva._ The room glowed from the light of Noctis’ laptop. Things had been weird since Luna left. Her advice had empowered him to take things further with Prompto but once she was gone all his courage disappeared. He now understood why Luna sometimes called him frantically after a long day with Nyx so unsure of herself. Nyx made her feel safe, insecure, radiant, and depressed all at the same time. He got it now. In an attempt to maintain control of himself Noctis had the brilliant idea to Moogle his problems. _What can’t the internet solve?  
_

The best solution Noctis found was to give himself (and Prompto) time apart to see what happened. This was supposed to help him sort out his feelings and see if there were any mutual feelings shared from Prompto’s end. So, Noct stopped texting and inviting. He never stopped Prompto from coming over but he eased off begging Prompto not to go home or to work. In the middle of the week while they were having lunch in the cafeteria Prompto pulled out a picture of a girl. 

 

“What do you think?” He asked, eyes fixated on Noctis’ expression.

 

“Yeah, do you bro.” Noctis replied, albeit screaming internally. 

 

“I’ve been kinda thinking lately maybe I should stop trying to just hook up with people. This is going to sound stupid but whatever. I feel like I just want something special or deeper… I don’t know,” Prompto confessed. His lips curled upwards. “I’m a loser huh?”

 

Noctis wanted to tell him that he deserved to be in a happy relationship. He wanted to ask him what sparked this interest all of a sudden. He wanted to ask if he had someone in mind, was that girl the reason why? As close as they were they rarely talked about things like that. Regrettably, the words were never spoken. Noctis’ insecurities were overwhelming and he decided that he couldn’t be a supportive friend until he figured himself out. He was going to do his best to get over Prompto because realistically he wouldn’t be able to give him what he wanted, not with Luna always in the picture. 

 

“You’re not a loser, don’t act so serious that’s not like you,” Noctis pushed Prompto away with those words. He loved that Prompto opened up and wanted to hear more but for now he needed to place a wedge between them. _It’s for the best._

 

Prompto chuckled but his eyes were visibly hurt. _Guess it’s just me_ , he thought. Prompto felt compelled after that to put on his overly dramatic Prompto veil. Exaggerated smiles, gestures, jokes. Noctis noticed it all for the rest of the day, especially when after class Prompto said he had things to do so he couldn’t walk back with him. 

Moogle Search: _How do you turn a clingy friendship into a normal one?_

Moogle Search: _Forgiveness in friendship_

Moogle Search: _How to act like nothing's bothering you_

 

Noctis shut his laptop and reached for an energy drink. He downed the can and opened all of his textbooks. _Okay! Study!!!_ He flipped through some pages. _Ughhhhh………….._

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

“Gladio, I don’t think your method is the most effective,” Ignis whispered as they hid behind some fake fauna near Prompto’s juice bar at the gym. “We stick out too much. I could tell him that you are helping me with my posture, act famished, and introduce ourselves while purchasing a juice.” 

 

“He won’t act natural if he knows we’re here! Just shut up and try to listen,” Gladio scolded as they observed Prompto and his date at a nearby table.

 

The couple was upbeat and all smiles. 

 

“So, you work and go to school? Do you get much free time?” the girl asked. 

 

“I get enough I guess. Just enough to study and hang out a bit,” Prompto replied. 

 

“Same, our schedules seem to match up pretty well don’t you think?” she smirked referring to all the times they’ve run into each other at the juice bar. 

 

“Yeah! Maybe it’s fate?” Prompto gave her a flirty look. 

 

“Yeah maybe,” a light blush spread across her face. “So, umm sorry to keep you waiting so long then?” she laughed. 

 

“Are you trying to hit on me?” Prompto planted his elbow on the table and rested his face in his hand.

 

The girl playfully slapped his cheek. Prompto’s gaze settled on her long enough to make her feel a bit of intensity. “Mmm, I’m not sure if this date is going too well,” she joked trying to calm herself. “Tell me, what kind of girls are you usually into? Are you a jealous boyfriend? Emo? Psycho?” the mood lightened with her playful questions.

 

Prompto’s phone buzzed.

 

**Noctis: all these derivatives have too many letters. I feel like I’m looking at alphabet soup.**

**Noctis: was this all in the lecture? I don’t remember taking these notes.**

**Noctis: I can’t do math. I thought I could do math but I can’t.**

**Noctis: i don’t know if this is a sigma or an S or a squiggle that i messed up on……**

 

Prompto read the flurry of text messages and burst into giggles. Noctis had barely texted him all week. His date noticed a new kind of life take over his face. 

 

“Did you have plans after this?” she asked making sure their date wasn’t interrupting anything.

 

“Oh, no. My best friend just texted me. He’s trying to study but can’t make out what he wrote.” 

 

“So he texted you? That’s kinda weird.” 

 

“We’re in the same class so maybe he thought I could help? Pretty funny though.” 

 

“Is he single too?” the girl looked a bit annoyed. 

 

“Yes,” Prompto stopped. “Wait, no. He has someone but it’s complicated.”

 

Prompto’s date grimaced. His description of Noctis wasn’t making a great impression. Prompto continued to smile at his phone that he hadn’t put away yet. 

 

“What’s your best friend’s name? Maybe I know him?” 

 

Prompto stiffened in his chair. He hadn’t thought about ever introducing anyone to Noctis or Noctis to anyone. His eyes shifted trying to look for an out. He muttered something under his breath then started, "His name...." 

 

“Prompto, I’ve been waiting for 15 minutes now. Are you ready to take leave?” Ignis asked stepping forward from around the corner. He gave a quick nod to Prompto’s flustered date. 

 

“Um yeah, sorry Iggy I lost track of the time. I’m sorry, I forgot that I did have somewhere to be. Time flies when you’re having fun right?” He gave the girl a look of remorse but thanked the gods for Ignis saving him. “Text me?” 

 

“Sure.” She replied. 

 

He couldn’t tell if she was angry or not. _Oh well, that was close._ It was different when he dated people at school who knew him to be the prince’s best friend because they had all been accustomed to each other. But a stranger? He’d have to explain things and he was still getting to know her, he couldn’t trust her so quickly with information about him and Noctis. 

 

He climbed into the regalia. “Where did you guys come from? Were you tailing me?” 

 

“I wanted to see if your date was real. Lucky we showed up when we did too.” Gladio lectured. “What was your plan? To hide Noctis?” 

 

Prompto frowned. “I didn’t think that far.”

 

Ignis cleared his throat. “We all have our duties to the crown. Unfortunately those duties sometimes seep into our personal lives. You will take interest in people, that is inevitable. But there are clearances that need to happen before you can take action. Especially if you choose to remain close to Noctis.” 

 

“Is there a list of already cleared ladies that I can look at then?” Prompto said unhappily. His best friend had pushed him away and he felt trapped not being able to find companionship without it being approved first. He leaned his head on the window. “Where are we going?”

 

“I’m dropping you off at Noctis’. You can tell him what happened tonight and both decide how you’d prefer to handle matters like these.” 

 

Prompto’s stomach turned. 

 

They pulled up to Noctis apartment. 

 

“You’re not parking?” 

 

“We’ll give you guys some alone time,” Gladio replied. 

 

Prompto got out and headed up. 

 

Gladio looked at Ignis. “So, what do you think?” 

 

“Too soon to say. Let’s just keep watch for now.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPTIS. all PROMPTIS.

Noctis tapped his pencil impatiently on the surface of his table. He was amped up on sugar and determined to accomplish as much as he could before crashing from his high. The good news, his mind seemed calmer than it had been. _This is good. I can do this._

 

The sound of a keycard averted his eyes to the door. 

 

Prompto walked in sheepishly. “Hey man….” 

 

“Oh hey…. Here to save me from this mess?” Noctis gestured to the piles of books, notes, and gutted bags of chips. He gave Prompto a gentle smile. _I’ve accepted it,_ he told himself. _I’m going to love him as a friend, I can try to do that much._

 

“I think if anyone needs to be saved it’s me,” Prompto pulled out a chair to sit on and let out a heavy sigh. “We need to talk. I know I haven’t been acting like myself …”

 

Noctis put his hand up to stop Prompto from continuing. “No, I’m sorry. My mood has just been fucked up lately and I took it out on you.” 

 

“No it’s fine really. I know you have a lot of stuff on your plate and I didn’t pick a good time to dump things on you. It’s just I don’t talk to anyone really except for you and it just felt..”

 

“Natural?” Noctis interjected. _Let him talk, time, give him time._

 

“Yeah, I mean we’re practically connected with how much time we spend together.” Prompto ran his fingers through his hair and looked directly at Noctis. “I went out with that girl that I showed you.” Noctis stared at Prompto as if he was going to drop a bomb. “Well, you texted me and she asked about my best friend and I froze. Luckily Ignis and Gladi were spying on me and saved my ass.” 

 

“Why didn’t you just tell her about me?” 

 

“How could I? I barely know her. She doesn’t need to know where you live or what we do together,” _Wow that sounded really weird._ Prompto scowled at his words, they sounded so possessive. “My point is, I’ve been kind of lonely lately and I know we hang out but this is different. You’re my bro, the prince, and I need to protect you. I also want to have a life that’s not so dependent on you you know?” 

 

A burning sensation seared Noctis’ chest. _Not so dependent on you._ He silently mouthed the words. _I’m a burden to him. He needs a life separate from me._ His heart pounded and his palms started to moisten with sweat. Noctis regretted drinking so many energy drinks because now he was conscious enough to focus on the conversation and his body was reacting with uncontrollable fervor. 

 

“Noct, are you crying?” Prompto moved closer. 

 

Noctis backed away and wiped his eyes. _Shit._ It was no use, he couldn’t come up with anything to say. His feelings and body had betrayed him. He cried against the living room wall, holding his hand up to prevent Prompto from coming closer. The weight of his desires and the pain of knowing their relationship was somehow not enough (and an inconvenience at that) ripped him from the inside out. He thought of Luna smiling at him, crying to him, telling him that no matter what happened she would be there. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine her face and the feeling of her arms when she cradled him before she left. _I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t want to do this anymore. I need….. I need….I need something…._

 

Prompto stood a few feet from his best friend. _Shit that came out wrong._ He was honest but he didn’t think the words would come out as harshly as they did. Noctis had taken care of him. He knew Noctis worried about him, Ignis, and Gladio because of all the trouble that came along with being close to a prince. That’s why Noctis had tried to make it up to them with gifts and easy nights of drinking or travelling. Prompto watched Noctis lift up his shirt to wipe the stream of tears that kept on flowing. _Fuck, this is all bad._ Prompto couldn’t stand still any longer and wrapped his arms around Noctis, hugging him from behind. 

“What are you doing? Let me go,” Noctis struggled at first but his body melted and relished in Prompto’s heat. He continued to cry yet his breathing began to steady itself. The sobs reduced themselves to little hics.

 

Prompto kept quiet. He held Noctis tightly, resting his chin on the prince’s shoulder. This was the closest they had been minus the times they slept next to one another. Prompto felt the muscles of Noctis’ back, shoulders, and arms tense. As Noctis leaned into him Prompto moved one of his hands to rest flat on Noctis’ chest. He felt Noctis shiver from the touch. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Noctis tried to turn around but Prompto held him in place. The embrace proved to be soothing for the both of them and Prompto found it easier to open up when Noctis wasn’t staring at him. “You have someone to love, that loves you back. I guess that’s what I want.” Noctis listened intently. “Most of the time I don’t think about stuff like that because it’s just you and me and we’re just having fun. When I walked in on you and Luna I just remembered how far ahead of me you are. We won’t be able to chill like this forever. You’ll marry and then I’ll just be…………..around I guess.” Prompto turned to lean his back against the wall, still holding Noctis from behind. 

 

Noctis trailed his hand gradually from his side up to Prompto’s hand that was on his chest. He slowly intertwined their fingers. He gave his hand a squeeze and with that his crush nuzzled into his neck a little more. He searched for the right words to say. Could he tell him everything would be okay? Was he supposed to explain why he cried? Should he be upfront about his feelings and get it over with? “Prom, I…..” Noctis began before Prompto cut him off. 

 

“You know, if I could just hang out with you and hold you like this I think I would be good.” Prompto turned Noctis to face him then moved his head to rest on his shoulder so they weren’t looking at one another. He laughed, “You look good crying, you know that? There’s something definitely wrong with me for getting turned on by your crying face.” Noctis tried to pull back to look at Prompto. He wanted to see if there was truth to that comment. Prompto held him still. “Not yet. Don’t want you to look yet.” 

 

The boys stood there holding one another until one couldn’t resist himself any longer. 

 

Confined to each other’s arms, Noctis turned his head and pressed a lingering kiss on the soft spot of Prompto’s neck near his collarbone. 

 

_Mmm, FUCK……..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already beat FFXV but didn't do Pitioss Dungeon until last night. Let me tell you, WTF I HATE LANDING THE REGALIA! it took me so long to try to land it in the dirt and not kill all the bros. Flying regalia.... I hate u. >:[


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leaving some things up to interpretation. 
> 
> PROMPTIS..... Lots of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry guys. don't read this in public, I may have gotten carried away. 
> 
> im sorry. 
> 
> thank you for reading!

_Family, friends, lovers, romance. It’s all one in the same. Everyone has urges they want to act on, intrusive thoughts they want to pacify, and a need to belong to someone or something. Relationships don’t have to be complicated as long as everyone knows and agrees to the role they play. It gets muddy when things that were once in the open get internalized. When the worries tangle themselves and bind your will from reaching out to get the help you need. A mistake that people often make is trying to understand everything on their own. If your feelings have been influenced by the actions of other people then naturally the actions of other people will bring the answers you crave to light. Move freely. Rationalization almost always loses to intuition. Intuition is a powerful, knowing force. It makes the decision that is best for you, regardless of whether or not you have the capacity to understand it yet. The best things are born from that which is unexpected…. And although unexpected, when they are born people wonder why they hadn’t seen it coming sooner because it made the most sense. Live and feel._

 

The table rattled as it was swept clean of all the study materials that now littered the floor. Noctis’ body made a thud as it landed on the surface of the tabletop, Prompto in a crawl above him with his hands now on the sides of Noctis’ head. 

 

“What the shit Noct?” A light sweat had formed around Prompto’s brow. He had let a moan escape his lips and out of embarrassment and uncertainty his first reaction was to kick Noct’s ass. Noctis lay under him refusing to put up a fight, pink tear stained eyes gazing at the pattern of Prompto’s shirt. “Don’t just fucking lay there. What was that?”

 

“You were the one feeling me up and feeding me compliments. Now you’re mad?” Despite his limp, delicate body, Noctis’ voice was authoritative and commanding. His tone was provoking as if looking for a challenge. Prompto’s exhales lightly blew into his hair. _If he was really pissed he would’ve punched me by now._ The shine of Prompto’s belt buckle distracted him from the gunner’s eyes. 

 

“I didn’t think you’d kiss me. Not even on my mouth but on my fucking neck. That’s like foreplay you little shit. No one kisses anyone on the neck without hoping to get it in,” Prompto gritted his teeth through the rush of adrenaline coursing through his body. 

 

A few moments of silence passed as he caught his breath.There was a tug at his hips, long nimble fingers sliding his belt from their loops and buckle. “W-what, N-N-Noct…” Prompto was unable to finish his sentence; Noctis’ cool hand slid under his shirt to feel the peaks and valleys of his abdomen. Prompto unintentionally bucked his hips into the prince who accepted the pressure with low grunt of approval. The prince locked eyes with the blonde and bit his lower lip making a silent offer. Prompto groaned and jerked from the sudden growth that ached against the fly of his jeans. “Noct, if you keep teasing I won’t be able to stop myself. You know this.” Prompto warned him but couldn’t bring himself to get off his best friend. He started to grind slowly, testing the waters.

 

The prince’s hands patiently unbuttoned the blonde’s pants. He slid both hands under the waistband of Prompto’s boxers, his thumbs digging into hip bones and guiding them over his aching shaft. All inhibitions had been lost. His body did what it wanted to do. Noctis operated solely on visual cues and touch. His mind was blank and luckily it seemed he and Prompto were on the same page, flowing with feelings in the moment. Noctis let out a generous moan as Prompto’s length rubbed against the growing bulge in his pants. “Who’s teasing?” He licked his lips and kept his mouth parted, panting in rhythm to Prompto’s motions. Prompto brought his face closer to Noctis, hesitating a second before running his tongue over Noctis’ bottom lip and taking a light bite into it. Noctis squirmed and wrapped his legs around Prompto’s waist, bringing him closer and applying pressure to where they wanted it most. Prompto growled reaching for the button and zipper that kept Noctis from him. He hooked his hands into Noctis’ back pockets and pulled the prince’s pants down and off. 

 

“Fuck. Don’t hate me,” Prompto said hurriedly while licking and biting all over Noctis’ neck and chest. “You look so damn good baby.” The kisses became wetter, harder, and more passionate leaving a glistening trail from the prince’s lips to his waist where his dick stood begging for attention. Prompto kissed the tip then took his time using his tongue to lap at the entire head. Noctis clenched and whimpered with each serving that Prompto helped himself to. Noctis’ dick dripped with saliva and precum and only continued to grow and drip as Prompto worked on him. The blonde used both hands to cover the neglected areas that his mouth couldn’t attend to as easily. He swirled his hands as he did many times on himself in private. For an instant he caught Noctis’ expression: eyes rolled back, mouth quivering. Noctis’ hips rolled straight into Prompto’s mouth. He gagged and bobbed with Noctis. Hands reached into the blonde locks pushing and pulling. _His dick is in my throat._

 

“Dammit Prom. It’s good,” Noctis gasped while continuing to thrust into his friend’s face. “Mmmmm fuck, I’m close…..” Prompto sucked as fluidly as he could, savoring the feel of Noctis in his mouth. “Baby where do you want it?” Noctis asked with desperation. 

 

Prompto gripped at the hardness between Noctis’ legs and gave a slow wet suck from base to tip. “Let me taste you.” 

 

A hot release coated the back of Prompto’s throat. Prompto swallowed as much as he could while what he couldn’t catch leaked through the corners of his mouth trickling down his chin, neck and chest. As the taste filled his mouth Prompto felt a primal switch being flipped within him. _Does he taste like this because of magic or because he’s royalty?_ Prompto couldn’t get enough, he used his fingers to pick up all the excess strands of cum and licked it all up greedily. He felt like an addict taking a hit. This was going to be a hell of a bad habit to kick. 

 

Noctis watched his crush fawn over his dick and fluids. _Fuck is this happening?_ The prince cautiously got down from the table and pulled his friend up from his knees. He took Prompto’s dick in his hands and stroked him steadily, getting close enough to rub the wetness from his own hips onto Prompto. The blonde gave an agonizing cry of satisfaction from having the taste of cum in his mouth while being pumped by his best friend. Noctis took a knee and reciprocated. He had never gone down on a guy before, it was different than going down on Luna. His mouth worked, tonguing and sucking. Prompto was so raw; his voice, movements, his hair was a mess. Noctis looked up at him, wanting to see all of it. He wanted to undo Prompto, build him up, and undo him again. To think this whole time Prompto had been by his side but he had never seen him like this. He had a need to wreck him. 

 

Prompto watched Noctis suck him off. He didn’t know if he fucked up somewhere along the lines of their friendship to let himself get attracted to the prince but for now it didn’t matter. Blue eyes met his own giving Prompto an image he never wanted to forget. _His mouth is on me._ Prompto gave a deep thrust into Noctis’ throat and watched him do his best to take it all. Noctis’ eyes began to water. _Dammit._ “Get up Noct,” Prompto pulled the prince up and bent him over couch. 

 

He glided his dick between Noctis’ ass, careful to not penetrate, just rub. He knew the prince had never been with a guy and he didn’t want to ruin the experience for him by rushing. Noctis shook with the new sensations. “Prom, I don’t know if I can handle this,” Noctis uttered through his shallow breaths. Prompto spit onto his dick and proceeded to grind along Noctis’ rim. The friction from both ends, front and back, sent Noctis spinning in ecstasy. He couldn’t believe he was hard again. 

 

“We don’t have to go that far,” Prompto huffed, guiding Noctis to lay in missionary position. “Let me see your face.” Prompto rocked his dick along Noctis’ hips and torso. The noises Noctis was making were unfamiliar to him. Noctis brought his hands to his mouth to try and muffle his cries. 

 

“Don’t cover your mouth, let it out,” Prompto encouraged picking up speed and force in his thrusts. Noctis lowered his hands and let the sound of his voice fill the apartment. Prompto placed one hand on the prince’s throat, squeezing just enough for Noctis to feel a small sense of panic. _Fuck that’s it, I’m not gonna last._ Prompto leaned in to give Noctis a kiss on the lips then with one last thrust shot his load all over the prince’s chest and face. 

 

Prompto was thick and sticky. His relieved muscle continued shooting in small spurts, spotting all over Noctis’ dick. Noctis rubbed Prompto’s cum all over his dick and gave Prompto another serving of his release. 

 

“Spend the night?” Noctis asked. 

 

Prompto’s eyes were closed. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did I do.........................................


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this chapter begins with a flashback scene (in case my sub par writing wasn't clear :( )..... 
> 
> I'm not too confident about how this turned out bc too many personal things going on but here it is. Thanks for reading and sorry! <3

_Noctis lay bundled in long blonde hair. He turned left, then right, trying to not tug on Luna’s locks but it was no use. Luna pushed him to his side and gathered her hair to let it all fall over the edge of the bed. “There! Sorry I promise I’ll cut it soon.” Facing him, she gently placed her hand on his waist. Her hand was soft and familiar. “Was it ok?”_

_Luna’s body appeared fragile now, difficult to believe that moments earlier it had endured the twists, turns, and force of hers and Noctis’ curiosities. Their breaths slowed until they were synchronized. Before scooting closer Luna reached for her shirt and slipped it over her head._

_“It was more than ok,” Noctis replied still dazed. Were they officially considered lovers now? “Did I… did it, umm, did you….. Do you feel okay?” Noctis felt more than self-conscious. Luna wasn’t that much older but in teenage years three years can make a lot of difference, especially physically. He started to wish he had taken up Gladio’s offers to run in the morning. He wondered how Gladio would’ve handled Luna. He thought about how he handled Luna, how it felt to be inside her, the things she whispered. His heartbeat started to quicken yet he was still bashful about the whole experience._

_“I’m tired but I feel good. You made me feel good,” Luna rested her eyes and snuggled deeper into the pillow she and Noctis shared._

_“Luna, are you sure?”_

_Luna rubbed Noctis’ back in their embrace. “Do you regret it, Noctis? Did you want our first time to be different?”_

_“I would never regret anything we do. It’s just….. You’re leaving and… can you really just leave after this?” Noctis felt empty, he couldn’t explain it. Luna was leaving for college while he would be stuck in high school. She would see sights, meet people. Would she even want to come back to a brat like him? Sex was a big deal wasn’t it? Was she not feeling the same? He held onto her like a child, taking in her scent, trying to force himself to remember it all._

_“Oh Noct,” Luna consoled, “I’ll miss you too but I’ll return. We’re going to be together forever so what’s a couple months every so often?” Luna sighed. She relied on Noctis more than she let him know. As immature as he was he was her haven. He didn’t judge her. He didn’t demand things of her. He didn’t try to shape her thoughts like the astrals did. Noctis let her be Luna, whoever that was at any given time. She knew the weight of Eos would one day rest solely on their shoulders so she had to use this time to live as freely as she could. It would be good for Noctis to be alone too; he needed to be around more people, learn what he liked and what he didn’t. Luna briefly thought about how it would be to have another girl lay with Noctis, replacing her. “Just promise we can always stay the same.”_

_Noctis nodded. “Always.”_

 

\------------------------------------

 

Prompto stretched and checked the time: 7:01am. _Do I want to run?_ He rubbed his face and felt a tug on his blanket. His eyes opened immediately, met with a dry sting of air. _That’s right, I spent the night at Noct’s._ He lowered himself to spoon his prince then just as he was getting comfortable he remembered. _Oh fuck, I swallowed him last night._ Feeling shocked, but a little proud, Prompto’s thoughts raced. How would it be once his best friend woke up? The feelings had been mutual, they both wanted it right? He stared at the raven black hair that he had pulled so tightly on. _We just hooked up that’s all,_ he told himself. True, but that’s not what it felt like. This didn’t feel like the morning after some random one night stand. He cared for Noctis. He found Noctis appealing. He spent most of his time with this guy. Noctis knew everything about him. He wanted to know what Noctis thought about his body. He wondered if there was anything he did last night to make Noctis feel any differently towards him. Would he find him disgusting when he woke up? Did he find him desirable? Were they less of friends now and more of something else? 

 

Prompto frowned. A highlight reel played in his mind, images of their climax, Noctis’ face and demands. _There’s no freaking way. Dammit._ Prompto was honest with himself, there was no way he could restrain himself from Noctis, not after going through all of that. He didn’t want to distance himself, he tried that last time and Noctis ended up in tears. He couldn’t demand a physical relationship with him, Noctis had Luna. 

 

_Oh shit Luna._ That was starting to be a common thought Prompto had. _Did Noctis cheat on her? Does this count as cheating? Fuck! Of course it does… She’s going to kill me._ He backed away from his friend and sat up along the edge of the bed. He told himself that he respected Luna but his urges got the better of him, again. _She saw me get off to him? Maybe she’s cool with it? Maybe I’m overthinking._ An arm slinked around his waist. The prince pressed against him. 

 

“Hey,” Noctis said hiding his face. 

 

“Hey,” Prompto replied in low voice, trying to sound unphased. Who was he kidding? He sounded awkward as hell. 

 

“Do you like me?” 

 

Startled by the gravity and abruptness of the question, Prompto looked down at Noctis who had asked face down in the bed. _Good tactic guy._ “I’m sorry I couldn’t understand you through the 3 feet of mattress you just spoke into.” 

 

Noctis grunted and hissed. He turned away from Prompto, blanket around him serving as what he probably wished was an invisibility cloak. “I said……. Do you like me?”

 

Prompto couldn’t find the words to express himself. He hadn’t really thought about it. He was his best friend, of course he liked him. He thought Noctis was hot, he wanted him. Romantically…….. The scenario had never presented itself? 

 

“UGH NEVERMIND DON’T SAY ANYTHING,” Noctis curled himself into a tight ball at Prompto’s long silence. 

 

“Dude just wait! It’s not that I don’t like you,” Prompto started. Noctis pushed him off the bed with his wiggles. 

 

“Just go, I’m going to die and we won’t have to talk about this.”

 

Prompto tried to pull the covers off of his friend but Noctis held on. “Quit being a bitch and listen to me!” 

 

Noctis gripped his blanket, “No! Get out of my room! I’m going to have Gladio kick your ass!” At that last sentiment Prompto pushed Noctis off the bed and to the floor, a loud bang of his body hitting the nightstand. 

 

“Gladio’s not here and if he tries to kick my ass I’m going to tell him you nutted on me!” Noctis clutched his knees on the floor practically searching for death at this point. “Look I never thought about it but I know I want you and I know I want to still be around you. What would you call that?” 

 

“You want me?” 

 

“Don’t make me say it because I don’t even know what the hell is going on anymore.” Prompto folded his arms waiting for Noctis’ next reaction. 

 

“So you like me?” Noctis’ tone was inquisitive. Truthfully, he could work with how Prompto felt. He hadn’t realized his own feelings until recently and like Prompto, he didn’t know what the hell was going on either. If Prompto would accept him, jumbled feelings and all, then that would be enough. If they could keep their friendship intact and build off of it that would be even better. 

 

“Can you stop with the wounded prince act? This isn’t a good look on you, even if you are stupidly gorgeous.” 

 

Noctis grinned under his cloak of a comforter. He stood, still shrouded in his blanket armor, and turned to face his best friend. “Ok, I’m ready to just be stupidly gorgeous now.” 

 

“Oh gods,” Prompto let out rolling his eyes. Prompto gave Noctis a pat on his back and headed to the bathroom to wash up. Noctis watched him, happy that things seemed to be working out even if he didn’t know what direction they were headed. He noticed his phone vibrating and reached to check who it was. 

**Luna**

Noctis stared at the screen and rejected the call. He placed his phone back on the nightstand and cozied himself back into bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Nyx. Sometimes what you think you want isn't really what you want.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to get into the thick of all the conflict that is to come. Again, I meant this to be a really smutty story then I don't know what happened? I hope you all are enjoying the story so far.

The ocean sparkled in hues of blue and indigo, dancing with the delicate breeze that toured Altissia. Luna admired its vastness from her balcony hoping to find some resolve. She stared at the early risers below who sipped on their coffees and chatted about life. _If only life were that easy._ Everyone lived with their own struggles. Some people’s suffering were more visible than others but that didn’t mean the others’ hurt was any less important. Luna felt like she was beginning to crack. It was exhausting to keep up her image. She ignored her fatigue to fulfill expectations that came with being a Nox Fleuret. She smiled at misunderstandings, did her best to heal those she felt didn’t deserve it. More and more she found herself being scolded by Gentiana about things that she supposedly should already know about the world and how it worked. _When? When was I supposed to absorb all of that?_ She thought. _I can barely keep up with my studies, my relationships, myself.._ Her thoughts trailed off. Tears welled in her eyes, the stress finally dominating her will. The tears fell like tiny gems adorning her cheeks. Her mind drew a blank and she let her body flush the unresolved emotions that had taken residence that week. 

 

Nyx approached the balcony from inside Luna’s suite. He had brought her breakfast as usual and noticed she wasn’t anywhere in sight. After a quick jolt of fear struck him he caught a glimpse of her figure through the window. As he moved closer he saw her feminine hands sweep the teardrops from her lashes. 

 

“I brought breakfast. Are you ok to eat?” 

 

_Lovely. Another thing to deal with so early._ Luna stepped inside and made her way to the table in her room. “Yes I’m fine. Thank you for the food.”

 

Nyx continued to stare at Luna as she began arranging the table. _What do you do when a woman cries?_ He didn’t have much experience in relationships or chivalry but he was a damn good protector and a loyal man, that had to count for something right? Seeing Luna like that made him uncomfortable. He hated when people acted ok when they weren’t. He didn’t have any words to offer her, _I’m going to say something so fucked up by accident,_ he thought backing down from the idea. Nyx took the seat across from Luna and watched her begin her meal. 

 

“You’re not going to eat?” Luna asked, a strawberry on her fork. 

 

“Why are you crying?” Nyx blurted out. _Dammit, I’m an idiot._

 

Luna dropped her fork on her plate and gave him a look that stopped his heart in his chest. “I didn’t think you’d be interested in my feelings.”

 

_Oh shit._ Nyx fiddled with his hands. _What would Ignis do?_ “That’s not true. You know… I care.” 

 

Luna leaned back in her seat. “Mmm hmmm,” she hummed making sure the tone of doubt was clearly conveyed. 

 

Nyx put his hands behind his head. “If I didn’t want to be here then I wouldn’t be here.”

 

“It’s your job to be here is it not?”

 

“People quit their jobs all the time.”

 

“You’re loyal to our country.” 

 

“Is that bad?”

 

“Argh!!!” Luna shoveled an huge fork full of whatever she could stab into her mouth. “You! You are just…….” She chewed her food and gave a hard gulp. “I don’t understand you at all.”

 

“So why do you like me so much?” _Dammit again._ Nyx gave himself a laugh. If there was any time he expected Luna to whip out her trident it would’ve been then and would he resist his punishment? Nope, no way in hell. _Just fuck me up already. It was nice knowing you._

 

Luna stopped moving. _Is he serious? Does my patience have limits because…_ Something unhuman started to bubble within her. Fury? No, not exactly. Shame? Not quite. _Ahhhh, that’s it…_ Her eyes changed, a mischievous glint behind them. “Because…. I’m such a mess.” She folded the napkin from her lap and threw it on the table. “Because .. if you leave I know my life will be in jeopardy.” She pushed her chair back, Nyx held onto the armrests of his own chair. Luna stood and took a step closer to him. “Because I like when you tell me what to do,” again another step, “Because I like how you tell me to go to another guy,” another step, “even though I know you want to keep me where you can see.” 

 

Luna was right in Nyx’s face now, hovering over him. 

 

Being the strong and capable man Nyx was, he stood up, confronting Luna face to face. Luna ran her hand along Nyx’s jawline, lips curling pleased with being able to touch him as she wished. Nyx grabbed her wrist and brought his lips close. Luna was caught by surprise but didn’t back down. She held her mouth as close to him as possible without pushing forward. 

 

“I’ll let you try a sample if you want. Only once,” Nyx growled. He had meant it as a joke but given the circumstance he walked into he decided he’d let Luna do what she wanted, _within reason_ he told himself. 

 

“OH WOW! Really me, the Oracle, is so fortunate to get to try you?” Luna hissed, closer than ever. “Don’t you get paid to preserve me? To keep me pure and untouched? To keep nasty people away from me?” 

 

Nyx had no come back. _Shit_ he thought, Luna breathing on him. His skin began to tickle with goosebumps and he was painfully aware of the growth that was happening below his belt. He didn’t know how to romance, seduce, or talk his way out of any situation involving a woman. However, he knew how to fight so maybe…..

 

Nyx picked up Luna and threw her on her bed and pinned her to the mattress. Luna gave a small scream followed by a purr. Heart pounding, Nyx looked into Luna’s eyes and gave her a deep kiss. The Oracle was shocked at the feel of her guard’s lips, the callouses on his hands, his rough body. She began to kiss him back, her tender lips acting how she had imagined them countless times during their excursions. Nyx didn’t remove his hands from her wrists that he held in place. Her kiss tasted like strawberries and melon. 

 

When their kiss broke they looked at one another. Nyx heaved a heavy breath and released her. His eyes studied her movements, or rather, lack of movement. Nyx wanted to take it a little further to satisfy the pent up urges he’d kept at bay for all these years but he wasn’t sure if Luna was ready to go that far. Plus, _Noctis. The crown prince._ How would he react? He had to have known Luna’s feelings for him. “Let’s stop here?” Nyx suggested. 

 

“Yes, I think so.” 

 

“I’ll let you recover,” Nyx hoped that would make her scowl or laugh. He exited the room slowly, never being pulled back by any objections. 

 

Luna traced a finger over her lips. Nyx had finally kissed her. It wasn’t returning her feelings but it was a step closer. She should’ve been elated. She thought she would be squealing ready to call Aranea. Only, she felt numb. 

 

_Noctis._ She wanted to hold onto Noctis. She wanted to tell him what happened then she pictured how he might react. _He won’t be mad, he already knows. He won’t be mad. He loves me but he’s not in love with me. I love him but I’m not in love with him. What good would it be to tell him?_ She stared up at the ceiling picturing their relationship in all its stages up to this point. As the images of Noctis consumed her mind she failed to realize that any remnant of Nyx had been completely purged from her thoughts. 

 

Luna reached for her phone, it was way too early to call her prince but she tried anyway. She listened to the rings hoping there was a chance he would pick up. The connection went to voicemail. 

 

_I thought so. I’ll try again later._

 

Luna stared at her phone, opened her camera folder, and scrolled through all the gigs of pictures. She stopped at a picture she and Noctis took at the restaurant before she left and set it as her lock screen. 

 

_I’m so sorry darling._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friends with benefits..... does it ever work? :[


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is back from Altissia and wants to meet with Promptis to talk. It's a hard conversation to have....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I had a really hard time deciding where and how to take this chapter. and... i got really depressed bc one thought leads to another leads to another...... then i started thinking about life.... 
> 
> Thank you for reading :] thanks for sticking around :]

The cold was biting yet Prompto’s hands were warm, sweating inside his leather gloves. He and Noctis walked to the apartment in silence, the tap of their boots on the pavement sounding like the ticks of a bomb waiting to go off. They had just completed their last final of the semester and didn’t want to keep the Oracle waiting. Luna had arrived that morning and she insisted that they all sit down and talk. 

“I really wish you would’ve just told her we messed around,” Prompto admitted. He confided in Noctis early on that he didn’t feel right crossing the line if it was done behind Luna’s back. Noctis had assured him over and over again that he had already discussed his feelings with Luna and that she would accept them. However, one glaring question Prompto couldn’t bring himself to ask: _are you still going to fuck her when she comes back?_ Was he stupid for getting possessive over someone he knew he couldn’t marry or show off? 

Noctis kept looking forward, walking with long strides maintaining a poker face. He wished he told Luna too but he couldn’t bring himself to tell her over the phone. Their conversations had changed since she left for Altissia. The terms of endearment were less frequent, the playfulness and joking had disappeared. Noctis was never one to drag details out of someone. He trusted her and her judgment so whatever the problem was he knew she would do the right thing for everyone. 

The best friends had grown even closer since their first night together. Noctis had worried that their skinship would drown out all the things that made their friendship what is was but thankfully it was the opposite. The words of encouragement were extra potent when kisses were added and studying was more effective shoulder to shoulder. The best benefit of it all was that both boys felt free; there was no loneliness to cope with, everything was out in the open… at least between them. 

When Ignis and Gladio found out they cautioned them about the King and maintaining an image for the public (and the Nox Fleurets). “I hope we’re not witnessing a trainwreck in progress,” Gladio said leaving Noctis’ apartment after giving their lecture. Ignis looked troubled but he knew Noctis and this path would be the lesser evil out of all the other options. At least this way Prompto, Noctis, and Luna would suffer together instead of with strangers. 

Ignis' response, “We’ll have to pull the brakes in time. Don’t get lost in the scenery.” 

\------------------------------------------  
Luna pressed her hand against the glass as she saw Prompto and Noctis approaching from below. There were too many things she wanted to say, wanted to ask. She knew she wouldn’t be able to get everything out today, or ever. Her body felt heavy and exhausted. If she was honest with herself she would admit that her body didn’t feel like it belonged to her anymore. 

The front door opened slowly and the rustling of heavy coats and shoes followed after. Noctis unwrapped himself and blew air into his hands, adjusting to the heat in the apartment. 

“Hey,” Noctis gave Luna a small smile and nodded to Prompto behind him who did the same. The prince opened his arms to Luna and instead of an embrace he was taken by the arm and led to sit. Prompto took a seat next to Noctis and watched as Luna sat across from them. 

She curled her hair on her finger to calm the nerves that started to prick her skin from the inside. It was possible that after this they would not be able to look at and feel each other in the same way. Luna held her face in her hands while Noctis looked on, training his mind to choose his words carefully for this conversation to protect both of his lovers from any heartache.

“None of us are strangers to acting on our desires,” Luna began, “in the weeks I have been away I acted on mine and surprisingly my feelings had been returned.” Her eyes shone like newly polished crystal. Prompto sat with his head down waiting for a storm to hit. _This isn’t the whole of it_ he thought to himself. The air was stiff and thick.

“It’s Nyx right?” Noctis choked out. This wasn’t new, he was aware of her feelings and had hoped Nyx would stop leading her on. Deep down he understood why Nyx had been hesitant to receive Luna, it was the same reason why Prompto was hesitant to cross that line with Noctis. It would be difficult to be intimate, to share feelings knowing that ultimately sharing is all you ever could do.

Luna nodded at her prince.

“Then what’s there to be so sad about? I’m happy for you. It’s okay, I’m fine.” _Tell her about Prompto. Now._ Noctis readied himself to deliver his news but Luna sighed catching the boys’ attention.

“Noctis. I slept with Nyx.”

Prompto was taken back by her forwardness but had already assumed they went that far from how she was acting. Noctis cleared his throat. He had assumed the same but hearing it out loud didn’t feel good.

“You can spare the details Luna, really I don’t need to know.”

She rubbed her shoulders. She could still feel Nyx’s hands on her. Her hair smelled like a mixture of them, her lips had an aftertaste of cigarette smoke.

“But you do,” Luna’s voice trembled. “I don’t think we can all go on like this.”

The prince’s brows furrowed. “Go on like what?”

_Oh shit here it is._ Prompto readied himself by holding his breath.

Luna couldn’t look Noctis in the eye. “When I slept with Nyx all I felt was guilt. I had wanted him to want me back this whole time so I thought eventually I would enjoy the extra closeness,” She gazed into the distance preparing her story. “We kissed, spent our nights together and I felt like I was going crazy. I’d lay in the dark for hours imagining being with you. I started missing you in a different way than normal and I hated it. All the while Nyx had finally taken this chance with me. I wanted to get used to his touch so I could drown you out and finally just follow my heart with him…. I guess I misunderstood my feelings.”

_Shit,_ Prompto thought. _I don’t want to hear this._

“I told myself that if I saw you I would know what to do,” she paused. “Because if I saw you and felt like I couldn’t leave you this time then..”

The imagery of Luna and Nyx did Noctis no favors. His chest tightened. He glanced at Prompto who had noticed the reaction. Prompto looked away, jealousy wouldn’t have him but feelings of inadequacy would. The gunner started to sulk. _I shouldn’t even be here._

“I’m sorry I don’t understand.” Noctis sounded on the verge of shock.

“Noctis, I’m telling you that we should either become exclusive or stop our physical relationship here.”

Noctis shook his head, “Luna, I don’t use you for sex. We’re friends that are going to be married. There’s no fighting that.”

“Then you don’t have a problem with my not being around as much or comforting you? If I share myself exclusively with Nyx you will be ok?” Luna knew if Noctis didn’t accept her offer to be an official couple that she would ride everything out with Nyx. It wasn’t the right thing to do but Nyx had understood the situation and as long as he consented then Luna was not going to make it harder on herself. She needed as much support as she could get. She wished she could whip up some magic to make her blind to love for the next few years. 

Prompto had to get up. This was getting uncomfortable to listen to. He paced along the windows trying to focus on the view outside. He wondered if one of the windows opened in case he wanted to jump out in the next few minutes.

“Prompto, is there anything you want to add?” The Oracle looked at the obvious third wheel in the room. “I’ll say this bluntly although I’d have rather heard Noctis say it: you’re sleeping with my fiance correct?” 

The color in Prompto’s face paled even further. 

“That’s not fair Luna. Don’t put him on the spot it was my fault for not bringing it up,” Noctis immediately stood up just as Prompto backed into the window. 

“You think I don’t receive premonitions? I should have heard from you directly Noctis but instead I find out through the damn Astrals and how humiliating is that?” Noctis knew he hadn’t made hard enough an effort. He knew he hadn’t from the beginning. He wanted to respect Luna and Prompto and do this as cleanly as possible but it just hadn’t happened.

Prompto put his hands behind his head and pulled his hair. “I’m just going to put this out there. I don’t know what you guys have agreed to so just humor me here. Noctis, I like you and we’ve fucked, which by the way I take pretty seriously. Were you both still planning on kissing, fucking, vacationing and shit together while keeping me and Nyx around?”

Shame washed over both Luna and Noctis’ faces. Noctis hadn’t thought that far and for the first time Luna heard what she was initially aiming for. It made the couple want to disappear.

“Prom, Luna and I have always been like this.” 

“So you’re saying you are going to stay like this…..”

“No, no we’re not. We can’t. We were foolish to think it would work,” Luna interrupted. “This is why I brought it up.” 

“So Luna what’s your plan? If I tell you I can’t give up on Prom then you’re going to go off with Nyx and in about 4 years or so we’ll meet again to get married?” Noctis’ eyes started to gleam pink and purple. 

“In short yes. I know I can’t ‘just be friends’ with you, not right now anyway.”

“Noct, you’re still not answering my question.” Prompto interjected. “You were planning this whole time to still play the role of boyfriend?” 

Both blondes looked at the prince with teary eyes. _This is way too much to take,_ Noctis thought. He was stupid for not thinking things through. For not being committed enough to Prompto to let Luna know. For being so dependent on Luna that the thought of her being with someone else completely made him want to do almost anything to make her stay. He felt like he had been deceived. _Everyone knew what they were getting into? Why do I look like a selfish asshole when everyone knew what this was?_ The prince kept those thoughts to himself sure that they would resurface again at a better time. 

“Yeah Prom. I’m sorry. It’s not that I was counting the days to sleep with her or anything like that. I look forward to seeing Luna because we’re close. If something happens it happens, that’s how it’s always been but this is the first time I’ve had someone else and I was just focused on being with you instead of thinking about her and all of this. I feel like an ass.” Noctis looked at his fiance, “I’m sorry Luna… so you like me?” 

Prompto and Luna gave Noctis a cruel look. “Insensitive much?” Prompto chided. The conversation seemed to have slowed. Luna didn’t look like she was going to answer. She buried her knees under the over sized sweater she was wearing and hid her face. She had just confessed her feelings in front of Prompto which she started to regret. Something like that should have been shared privately even if it did have to do with him a little. She didn’t blame him for his involvement with Noctis because she saw it coming and if it made Noctis happy then why not? She didn’t expect her feelings to betray her like they did.

Noctis had already stopped thinking. The two people he was closest with were in front of him and he had nothing to offer. His body was numb and he was expressionless. His eyes burned and he wanted to hold someone, either of them, if only to let them know that while he wasn’t great with his words hopefully they could feel what he wanted to say. He didn’t want to admit it but he really wanted to punch Nyx in the face. Nyx wouldn’t fight back and if he did the sentence to serve was going to be costly. 

“Can we just, or at least can I just call it a day?” Prompto asked. “My brain is totally not here anymore.” Normally Prompto would have retreated to Noctis’ room but since Luna was there he planned to head home. _Fuck, it’s so cold outside._ It was going to be a long walk in frigid weather, seemed like a death march considering he was leaving Noctis alone with Luna. His imagination had already gone wild picturing all the make up sex that could happen. _Ugh this sucks._

“Yeah let’s call it a day. Are you going to… take off?” Noctis asked. Prompto wished Noctis would have said _Yeah sure, go ahead and take a shower and I’ll get some food._ His eyes lowered. 

“Yeah, I’ll catch you later. See you Luna.” Luna gave a small wave from under her sweater as Prompto left. _This is the fucking worst. He didn’t even try to stop me._

The elevator doors opened into the lobby. Prompto dragged his feet to the exit and braced himself to be hit with unrelenting chill as he stepped outside the building but instead…

“Get in, I’ll drive you.” 

_I can’t take anymore surprises today._ Prompto sighed and got in the car. 

“You wanna play Prince Charming since I lost mine?” 

“If you make it worth it princess,” Nyx laughed and sped on to the road.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less of Luna and Noctis- 
> 
> Everyone else is preparing to cope with the changes, whatever they might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school and work are really shaking me up lately. sorry my writing seems worse than usual :[ . 
> 
> thanks for reading :].

“Hey sunshine, you’re going to puke if you keep it up.” 

 

Prompto grinned, his body covered in a red blush. He was wasted. He was the level of plastered that college kids aspired to be once they were free from their parents’ hold. He was stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt after Nyx said he didn’t believe guys could have stretch marks. Prompto had sauntered to the center of the room and dropped his pants as Nyx tried to contain his laughter. 

 

“Bro, it’s not that serious!”

 

“Look, see right here…” Prompto lifted his shirt to reveal his stripes and abs. “Stretch marks,” he pointed to himself, “dude.” 

 

Nyx sat with the heartbroken blonde in the small, empty apartment that was free of any charms. The fridge was empty and aside from the clothes that filled the closets the place looked like no one lived there. The plan wasn’t to drink their problems away, the guard had only intended to kill time and get some gossip on the love triangle (or was it square?) that they were all in. But when Prompto touched the radio in Nyx’s car and blasted some emo punk music Nyx knew immediately that being sober wasn’t going to be an option otherwise he’d end up begging the crystal to absorb them both into oblivion. He then pulled into the closest convenience store to stock up on as much cheap alcohol he could carry.

 

“I could’ve just picked a really cute girl to date,” Prompto slurred, his legs hanging off the side of the couch. 

 

“Aren’t you gay?” Nyx asked downing another bottle.

 

“I’m not gay. I like girls AND I like Noct.” 

 

“So you’re bi?” 

 

Prompto hesitated. “You don’t think Noct is hot? I mean, let’s just assume you’re straight..”

 

“I AM straight Prompto.”

 

“Ok well you don’t think he’s hot? He’s good looking and even though he seems kinda lame if you talk to him there are things about him that are impressive.” Prompto pouted. It wasn’t fair to fall your best friend especially when you admired them so much. _So so so stupid._

 

“The prince is the prince,” Nyx declared. “He’s been raised with everything so no shit normal people are going to be all ooooh and ahhh over him.” 

 

“Luna’s not ‘normal’ and she’s all like ‘Oh Noct, I need you!’” Prompto rolled to his side and grunted loudly. 

 

Nyx grimaced. “It is what it is. If you can’t live without the person or you can’t avoid them then just make the best of what they can give you. That’s how I see it.”

 

“I’m a romantic Nyx,” the blonde unintentionally yelled. He hicced and hummed with the buzz that desensitized his body. 

 

Nyx laughed, pleased with the entertainment Prompto provided. “That you are. I don’t know why that stupid prince wouldn’t pick you.”

 

“I KNOW RIGHT?!” Prompto yelled even louder. His eyes fluttered. In a softer voice he added, “but I’m too young to settle down.” 

 

\----------

A faint knock sounded on Ignis’ study room door at the citadel. Consumed with stacks of books, spreadsheets, dual monitors, and a tablet the advisor could hardly focus on anything beyond two feet of his desk. The knock came again, this time louder catching his attention. Ignis looked at the mess in front of him and crossed his fingers that whoever was walking in wasn’t too high a rank. 

 

“Come in,” he called.

 

The heavy door creaked open and the advisor had to adjust his gaze lower. A familiar face with a petite frame waved at him with one hand and held out a cup of coffee in the other. 

 

“Have some time for a coffee break?” Aranea grinned. 

 

“I’m rather swamped but I suppose I can make some time,” Ignis joked. He stood to receive her in his arms. Aranea cuddled in close enjoying the smell of him. “How was your trip? Did you get enough rest?” 

 

Aranea leaned on Ignis’ desk and proceeded to report the details of the trip and its extracurriculars. Once she was finished the advisor’s face was in a permanent frown. He filled her in on what had happened between the boys during that time and she bit her lip. 

 

“They’re big kids they’ll figure it out,” Aranea said resting her head on Ignis’ shoulder. “Are you worried something major is going to happen?”

 

“Not exactly. I had planned a tentative trip for everyone this winter break and now I’m wondering if I should just cancel it completely.”

 

“We could alway run away together. It’d be nice,” Aranea pecked Ignis on the cheek hoping to fluster him a little. 

 

It worked. 

 

He took off his glasses and went in for a deeper kiss. The kind of kiss that said ‘I haven’t seen you in three months and I’m dying’ kiss. Ignis locked his fingers with Aranea’s and pressed against her lips. Aranea found it cute that he held her hand that way while kissing so passionately. His care showed down to the finer details. _I’m home_ she thought. Ignis pulled back and looked at her lovingly. 

 

“When I’ve finished up here would you like some help unpacking? Or is there anything you’d like to do?”

 

She stretched her legs and put her feet on his coffee table. 

 

“Dinner and a movie would be nice.” 

 

“Sounds wonderful. Let me take care of some things and we can get going shortly.”

 

Ignis sat behind his desk, face smitten. He was happy to hide his glee behind the same mess that he had cursed about earlier. While he yearned for some personal time with Aranea the thought of Prompto and Noctis having a fall out gnawed at him. He picked up his phone to consult Gladio. He was sure his friend would understand his lack of involvement for the evening and hopefully Gladio would have some time to do a well check. 

 

**Ignis: Have you heard from the boys?**

**Gladio: Not a thing.**

**Ignis: Would you mind checking in with them? I’ve seemed to be caught up in something.**

**Gladio: Don’t mind at all. BTW, tell Aranea I said what’s up ;D**

 

\-----------------------

In a world of fiction where romance was the lifeblood of existence it was easy to predict where this particular royal love triangle (or square) was headed. Gladio brooded over the possibilities, casually referencing some of his beloved novels to plan his next move and anticipate anyone else’s. He casted Noctis in the role of dense-self serving-boyfriend, Luna as the caged bird waiting to rebel, Prompto as the free spirited other woman, and Nyx as the observer who sometimes participated. These were all loose roles of course. 

 

If Gladio had predicted the meeting between everyone correctly then Prompto would be at his parents’ house binging on tubs of ice cream likely wearing one of Noctis’ shirts and crying his eyes out. 

 

Gladio sighed and decided to start there. Sure he could’ve sent a text for confirmation but that would take away the effect of being rescued and really, he wanted to relish in the part of hero for the night. 

 

\---

 

The lights were on at Prompto’s, a good sign. Gladio knocked on the door. No answer. 

 

“Prompto, it’s me. Open up.”

 

Still no answer. Gladio looked around and noticed a familiar coupe parked under a street lamp. _This is not how the story goes…_ He balled his fist to give one last knock but before he could he noticed a large rock next to the doormat. The rock was so obviously out of place. Taking the heel of his boot Gladio turned the boulder to its side and sure enough a spare key was there. _Insomnia must really be safe if no one’s broken into this guy’s house yet,_ Gladio thought. He pushed the key into the lock and let himself in. 

 

“Prompto, I’m coming in,” Gladio called. 

 

He made note of the two pairs of shoes at the door, then the beer bottles and cans on the floor, and mess of clothes. _Please don’t let anyone be naked……_

 

Gladio moved closer and shook his head at the sight before him. 

 

Nyx and Prompto were on the couch both in their boxers. Nyx was upright, his head leaned back against the cushions. Prompto’s body was laid across the span of the couch, on its side, with his feet hanging over Nyx. The handles of a plastic bag attached to his ears as some make shift bucket (probably Nyx’s invention) to catch any vomit. _Thank god the bag is empty._

 

Gladio cleared his throat. The two rustled and squinted at the muscle that towered over them. 

 

“Ughh… why are you here?” Prompto whined, head still spinning from the buzz. 

 

“Did I interrupt something?” 

 

“Tag me out. I’m so done babysitting this guy,” Nyx glared at Prompto. 

 

Prompto stuck his tongue out. “You didn’t have to stay here and stare at my body you perv.” 

 

Nyx scoffed in disgust. “I’m not like the prince you jack ass.” 

 

“Hell no you’re not that’s why you’re not with Luna stupid!” Prompto fell off the couch. He was so far gone. Gladio wished Ignis was there so he could ask what the stages of grief were and where Prompto stood on that scale. He had planned to let Prompto talk, offer some encouragement, and then maybe take him out to distract him but the blonde wasn’t going to be able to move for a while. 

 

“So what, did you guys get dumped?” Gladio asked.

 

Nyx shook his head. “Can’t get dumped if you’re not a couple to begin with.”

 

Prompto groaned again. “We talked but it didn’t get anywhere and then..” Prompto looked away.

 

“And then?” Gladio continued.

 

“I left them at the apartment to talk. Noct didn’t even stop me,” Prompto pressed his back into the floor and stared up at the ceiling. “I know we’re bros and I should just treat this like a fling and move on....” 

 

“So do it,” Gladio ordered. “Or do you love him like that?” 

 

Prompto thought for a long while. “It’s nice not being alone.”

 

Gladio cracked open one of the cans of beer. “What about you? You’re awfully indifferent.”

 

Nyx grabbed another beer. “This one is too dramatic. Fuck if you ever catch me like that.” He opened the tab and took a sip. “I know what I got into, I’m not trying to change fate; if Luna wants this to happen then great. If not then pack up and move on… and sure Noctis pisses me off but nothing to do with Luna. He’s just so… scrawny.” 

 

Gladio had a good laugh at that. 

 

“Are you not going to check up on them?” Prompto looked to Gladio, red faced and eyes glossed over. 

 

Gladio shook his head no. 

 

“Oh, okay then.” Prompto closed his eyes. “Then just spend the night, the house is nice like this.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto leaves :[

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been motivated to keep this story going lately BUT I think I'm almost at the end anyway. Thanks for reading! the kudos are appreciated :] <3

It’d be so easy to run and not turn back. He didn’t have to explain, he could do almost anything he pleased. He could use people; if kindness was being extended then it was his to take was it not? _We’re not normal Noctis._ Luna had told him that repeatedly since they were young. Sometimes she would say it laughing, sometimes sad, sometimes doubtful; his favorite was during the times they were both about to fall apart from societal pressure and would laugh hysterically at their own misery. Looking at the bigger picture the pieces of his life had fallen together quite nicely. Not only was he able to get the most out of those around him, he was able to keep his privacy and have as much independence as he could have without getting into any headlines.

 

The deep and rich scent of men’s cologne was replaced with fragrant floral notes and vanilla. In a matter of hours the past three months had been eradicated. Clumsy mistakes, empty wrappers, kicked off sneakers. All gone. Even the white noise was noticeably different, more reminiscent of older times. The prince traced the counter top with his fingers. He had rested his head there often and it wouldn’t be long after that an arm would wrap around him and drag him to bed. This time, a delicate hand wrapped around his neck instead. Blonde hair, much longer, sweeping to the side. The touch wasn’t welcomed but it wasn’t going anywhere. 

 

_I hate this._ He twisted in palpable defiance but the connection between them was too strong to bother fighting. Noctis could run for now although his steps would always lead him back to Luna. It wasn’t a bad path to follow, he just didn’t want to trek it yet. 

 

She let her fingertips play with the ends of his hair. The silence said more than she wanted to explain. If she listened closely she was sure she could hear the quiet curses that the other blonde aimed at them from the other side of town. It was unfortunate that a good person got dragged into the current of their life. Luna wanted to thank Prompto for being a great support to Noctis, for showing him that there were people who genuinely cared about him regardless of status. She pictured his handsome face, cheerful and exuberant. He had maintained an innocence about him despite having been exposed to normal teenage things in addition to the hardships he endured. Noctis had kissed Prompto’s lips while she was gone. Noctis had felt his body, felt its strength, made it writhe with pleasure. Luna thought about how easily Prompto came to blush. She could only imagine that same blush stained with tears. 

 

“What was it like, being with him?” 

 

Noctis closed his eyes. He didn’t want to answer. Ever since Prompto left all he could think about was how it was like being with him. Not wanting anything else. Being able to wake up, go to school, play video games, have stupid banter. Being held, holding someone. All the unconventional memories they created. He pictured what Prompto must have looked like walking home. Whatever happened to his best friend after this would be his fault. Could he even take responsibility? He wouldn’t be able to look at him. He wanted so desperately to not drown in his emotions. He didn’t even chase him. I didn’t even fight for him. He looked down at Luna. 

 

“It was like being with my best friend,” he paused, “only we probably weren’t best friends at all. I couldn’t do anything for him in the end.”

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

_Dear Noct,_

_Sorry I couldn’t come to tell you all of this in person. You can yell at me the next time you see me if you’re still angry, if this even makes you feel angry or makes you feel anything at all. I wanted to tell you thanks for all these years. Because of you I was able to turn myself into the really attractive guy I am now (I worked really hard for these muscles) :). Without you and Luna I wouldn’t have been able to come out of my shell. I had a great time growing up with you. You know how many hours we must have logged on all of our video games in total? You should consider making some royal achievement for that. Thanks to you (or maybe Iggy) I was able to eat myself happy. You were there through all my embarrassments and failures and I couldn’t have asked for a better friend than you._

_It wasn’t a mistake to go as far as we did. I don’t have any regrets aside from not realizing that my feelings changed to where I couldn’t have this open relationship that you may have wanted. From the beginning I think I knew that sharing you, or sharing anyone, wasn’t for me. I could pretend that we could go back to how it was before all of this but honestly I really miss the feel of you right now and I’m not sure how to handle myself in front of you yet. Things would probably get a lot more messed up before they got better if I stuck around so I’m just going to use this time to be a little more independent. That was my goal when we got to university anyway. I don’t want this to make us awkward so don’t make it awkward ok?_

_Well, don’t want to keep rambling on so I guess I’ll see you in a bit? I’ll send some pictures when I can. Don’t miss me too much :3._

_Take care,_

_P_

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

It was depressing that Prompto’s life could be packed into two duffel bags and a back pack. They weren’t even stuffed, most of the space was taken up trying to secure the few fragile camera items he had. After wallowing in his apartment for a week with no contact from Noctis he knew he had to move on. Gladio and Ignis had tried to talk him out of doing anything drastic but Prompto was convinced that drastic was the only way to go; the rip the band-aid off method as he called it. It would sting at first but be the fastest way to heal. Before parting ways, Prompto handed Gladio his handwritten letter to Noctis.

 

“Umm can you give this to him?” Prompto forced a smile, wondering if he should pull it back.

Gladio clenched his jaw and Ignis exhaled with disappointment. The bad penmanship made it more painful to relay; the creases, off centered writing, all of it was so personally Prompto. 

 

“This looks like a sorry excuse for a love letter,” Gladio shoved it into his pocket. 

 

“Are you certain you wish to leave before the new year? You are still most welcome to celebrate the holidays with everyone,” Ignis frowned. Since Prompto and Noctis became friends Prompto had always spent the holidays at the citadel given the absence of his parents. 

 

“It’s cool. I’m not really up for celebrating anyway,” Prompto huddled in closer, “I’ll miss you guys.” With that and a few pats on the back Prompto was off. He loaded his things into a taxi and headed for beyond the city walls. 

 

Gladio and Ignis watched as the cab pulled away. 

 

“Have you heard from Noct at all?” Ignis questioned.

 

“Nope. You think it’s right that we didn’t try to fill him in about all of this Ig? Or at least message him to check in?” 

 

“He has a phone. If he so desired he could have easily reached out to us or Prompto. Noct should know that a man is measured by his actions. I only wonder if his lack of activity is due to himself or someone else’s influence.” 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Noctis scrolled through his social media sites. Facebook, twitter, instagram, snapchat. All boring except for a creepy video of his dad greeting the people of Insomnia “Happy Holidays” using a bunny filter. _Parents shouldn’t be allowed on social media._ His phone screen began to fog up from being kept under the covers, an indication that he was probably awake enough by now to pop his head out. 

 

Sleeping on the couch was the worst. His back was in knots, the pillows weren’t as fluffy, and he couldn’t sprawl or curl the way he wanted. 

 

But he was going to deal with it. He needed to suffer, so he told himself. 

 

His room was going to be Luna’s room for the month until vacation was over. On their first night he had climbed in with her, like normal, planning to cuddle his worries away. As soon as they were skin to skin Noctis pulled away and immediately wrapped himself in the bedsheet. Luna’s touch didn’t bring the same kind of solace as it had in the past. 

 

“Just try darling,” Luna urged. “It’s all yours, it will always be.” She rubbed her hand along his back as she normally did when trying to soothe him. Noctis wondered if she was ever successful in forgetting about him, even for a few hours, when she was with Nyx. _Did she give it her best shot or did she just lay there and wait to feel something?_ Noctis closed his eyes and focused on the sensation. The feel was light and nurturing. If it had been Prompto he would have gripped Noctis’ shoulder blade and pulled his waist in close while taking his leg in between his legs. His best friend liked to cling. 

 

Luna moved in closer and gently grazed her lips along Noctis’ shoulder. He jolted backwards and got up. 

 

“I can’t Luna. It doesn’t feel right.” Taking the sheet along with his pillow he headed for the sofa. 

 

And so a week passed and his body had begun to imprint in his living room furniture. 

 

A week passed and he and Luna weren’t touching. They talked about everything other than the people closest to them. They went out to eat, visited the Citadel, came home, and retired in their separate areas. Depression started to weigh on Luna. Her feelings for Noctis were clearer than ever despite his coldness towards her. She was used to watching over him. She was also used to him climbing into her lap when he was troubled. Now she watched from afar as he sighed, tossed and turned, checked his phone, or gazed off into space. To her credit, she never once turned to Nyx for support. Luna, like Noctis, hadn’t turned to anyone. Their problems stayed contained inside the high rise apartment. To be the walls in that apartment…If the walls could talk they would surely plead the fifth. 

 

A notification popped up on Noctis’ phone. 

 

**LIVESTREAM: URboyPROM is live! Watch his stream before it ends!**

 

Noctis clicked on the stream. 

 

Blue skies, palm trees, sand and waves crashing against rocks. 

 

_“Check it out!”_ A panorama shot of a whole lot of paradise filled the screen. Front cam turned on and the view changed to freckles and wind battered blonde hair. _“Hope everyone is having a good vacation so far, ugh hair keeps getting in my mouth! It’s too windy here!”_ Noctis let out a small chuckle. _“Anyway, I’m headed to my new home for … er however long I feel like staying. It’s pretty rad that I don’t even have to wear shoes half the time… see?”_ The camera showed his toes in the sand then turned back to face him. _“Just wanted to say hi and let those of you that know about my adventure see that I made it here safely.”_ Prompto’s eyes glanced at the screen, possibly registering that **NOCTyouUP** was watching. After a solemn nod he gave a broad smile, “Guess that’s all for now….. Oh crap! Chocobos!!!” The camera shook and the stream ended. 

 

_New home?_ Noctis started to feel panicked. Luna came out of the room. 

 

“He moved?” 

 

“I don’t know.” Noctis scrolled through his text messages and texted Ignis to ask. 

 

A reply came within seconds. 

 

**Ignis: Why didn’t you ask him yourself?**

 

Noctis dropped his phone. He felt like a failure. Luna offered her shoulder to lean on and he accepted, this time without feeling repulsed. This time his uselessness was insurmountable, nothing could top how much he hated himself in that moment. He didn’t care if he was leaning on Luna or Ramuh or an iron giant. 

 

“I’m the worst.” 

 

“Yes. I think I agree with you this time.” Luna brought her knees up to her chest and leaned Noctis’ way. “Just reminding you, I’m only here for three more weeks. You owe me an answer too.” 

 

“What’s there to answer? There’s nothing to pick or choose from. There’s only you now.” 

 

“You act like having the Oracle as your girlfriend is so bad.” 

 

Noctis straightened himself and looked directly at Luna. “It’s not bad. I’m just, I wasn’t expecting to completely lose Prom altogether.” 

 

“So you want to spend the next three weeks stalking him?” Luna raised her eyebrow.

 

“No.” Noctis hesitated, “I don’t know.” 

 

“Maybe you should stay here. You ARE the worst after all. Maybe I should take a trip..”

 

Noctis peeked over at Luna’s phone as she sent a few messages out. 

 

“Don’t do anything weird okay?” Noctis whined. “He already hates me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time LunaxProm D:


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Prompto being friends

Fireflies waltzed along the terrace of Prompto’s studio. He stared at the pattern they painted wondering if their glow was a message that he needed to decipher. He loved the moonlight that shone in through his sliding doors. The place was small but gave him all he needed plus some added perks like the view, location, and inspiration. The stars looked like glitter across the black sky, a reminder that life was greater than what could be contained within a room or a city. The potential life had was greater than the baggage it took with it. 

 

The past three days had given Prompto the release that he needed. He ran along the coastline in the mornings, parting the mist of the sea breeze as he climbed to higher cliffs. The view gave him time to meditate and appreciate where his choices had led him. In the afternoons he fished off of a nearby pier. He kicked his legs as he sat on the dock and let the nostalgia envelop him as he held his fishing rod. It wasn’t long before he made a catch; after years of fishing with Noctis he was practically a professional. Prompto set up a small fire on the beach to roast his fish then laid on the sand loving the feeling of a full stomach. When night fell he would take pictures of the water. Insomnia was filled with lights, busy and moving. The photos he took now showed preservation, nature untampered and unfiltered. Prompto had developed a fondness for taking selfies using moonlight alone. He felt it captured him exactly how he was in that moment: raw, peaceful, and a little lost. The avatars on his sites were soon replaced with these latest shots. People commented and complimented but Prompto paid no attention. No one else mattered right now. It wasn’t wrong to focus on himself. Everyone was predominantly focused on themselves weren’t they? _I’m going to get better,_ Prompto told himself day in and day out. 

 

Once the fireflies had travelled far enough to become a blur Prompto crawled into bed. “Come on buddy,” he picked up the moogle plush Iris had insisted he bring. He squeezed it and hoped he wasn’t going to be easily forgotten. Tomorrow he would start his part time job as a busboy at the local restaurant. The staff was immediately drawn to his bright smile and positive attitude. Their smiles dropped when they learned he was alone with no help from his parents. Prompto didn’t go into details and they didn’t pry but their concern was enough to make the blonde feel secure. 

 

He closed his eyes and let himself drift to sleep. 

 

\----------------------------

 

“I think hiring you was a big mistake,” the restaurant owner Dino admitted. “All these old ladies keep whispering about the new busboy. I’m going to need to put you in a turtleneck.”

 

All the workers within earshot laughed. Prompto was certainly noticeable. His uniform was fitted; black skinny jeans with a rag hanging out of the back pocket, a black tanktop with a mandarin collared black vest over. Coupled with his smile and immaculately styled hair he looked like he could pose for some hometown hotties calendar. Prompto waved his hand in protest and continued to clear tables. 

An older woman approached him as she was leaving. “Excuse me son, will you be working here often?” 

 

“As long as I don’t screw up too bad,” Prompto blushed. “I’ll be here at least til the end of my semester.” 

 

The woman tucked a few bills into Prompto’s hand. “Work hard and don’t get yourself into too much trouble. Such a charming boy you are.” She waved to Dino who hastily walked over to see how much she had tipped. 

 

Prompto opened his hand to find 500 gil. 

 

“Holy crap!”

 

“You gamble much kid?” Dino asked. 

 

Prompto furiously shook his head. He knew how to save his money. Those bills were going straight to the bank. He tucked the bills into his pocket and put away the last of the dishes he was carrying. 

 

“Hey have a minute?” Coctura, one of the servers, called over. 

 

“Yes what’s up?” 

 

“You’re almost off right?” 

 

“Yeah in about 15,” Prompto’s hands began to sweat. _Please don’t ask me out, I don’t want this to be awkward._

 

“There’s a girl over there that keeps looking at you. I think she may rush you on the way out. Just an FYI.” 

 

_Gods, I’m going to tell everyone I’m asexual._

 

Prompto thanked everyone for welcoming him on his first day. After clocking out he planned to power walk his way through the front entry way but the dock leading to the shore was almost a quarter mile out. Farthest walk ever. He turned his head down as he passed the suspect and walked onto the dock, the floorboards making hard thunks with each of his hurried steps. 

 

“Prompto,” a voice called out. 

 

He froze. Footsteps sounded behind him, quiet and light. He didn’t want to turn around, he wasn’t sure what kind of face he should make. He wondered if Dino and Coctura were watching. Arms wrapped around him from behind. “If you won’t face me then we can walk like this all the way to the sand.”

 

Prompto turned. “Luna...what are you doing here?” 

 

“I’m here to see you,” she linked her arm into his and dragged him along at her pace. “Don’t worry Noctis isn’t here. I have some crownsguard circling but none of the regulars, so it’s just us.” 

 

The boy sighed. “Where are you staying?”

 

“I was thinking…” 

 

“No.”

 

“Why not? It’s lonely isn’t it?”

 

“I like being lonely.”

 

Luna cleared her throat: “Royal order..”

 

“Oh god! Can I just live?” Prompto wailed. 

 

Luna laughed. “Come on, you know you want to talk to someone. Show me around, let’s have a little fun.” 

 

“Fine, fine.” 

 

Prompto was a _little_ happy to have a visitor. As he had done in the past, he told Luna of all the things he’d done so far. She gasped in disbelief and asked questions on cue. They continued the day like that that. Collecting seashells, taking pictures, picking flowers, hiking. There was no talk of what happened or what was left behind. _I like it here,_ Prompto thought. He watched Luna racing the waves, trying to wash the sand off her feet without sinking in deeper. 

 

“I should have brought a towel!” she yelled. “Ack!” A strip of seaweed had stuck itself to her leg. “P-prompto! Prom! P-P-PROMPTO!!!!” she shook her leg vigorously as he took photo after photo. “Help me! I’m going to kill you!” 

 

He roared with laughter. “Ask a little nicer, maybe without the threat to my life?” 

 

\---------------------------------

 

“Your stuff barely even fits in my place! Are you sure you don’t want to stay at the hotel? It’s really nice.” Prompto took Luna’s suitcase from the crownsguard who handed it over. 

 

“I’m here to spend time with you not to relax,” she turned to the guard. “That will be all, thank you!”

 

Luna plopped down on Prompto’s twin bed. She had helped herself to one of his shirts and was resting comfortably. After watching the sunset Prompto suggested that they turn in for the night expecting Luna to return to wherever she came from. That clearly wasn’t how things panned out and now his small space was made even smaller. He couldn’t hide behind anything and there wasn’t a tv to turn on. Conversation was inevitable. 

 

“Luna, I don’t mean to sound un-gentlemanly but I don’t have extra pillows or anything. How long are you staying because I really am not looking forward to the floor…” 

 

“We can share the bed.” 

 

“It’s small as fuck…”

 

“You’ve shared tighter spaces with Noct and I’m much smaller than he is.”

 

“Luna…..”

 

“Unless you’re planning on making a move on me?” 

 

“I’m not but won’t you feel uncomfortable?” 

 

“No, I’ve been around you both long enough to feel like one of the guys.” She patted the spot next to her. “Besides are you still worried about things being weird? We had fun today.”

 

Prompto rested next to Luna. He did have fun and it wasn’t as agonizing as he had thought it would be. Luna had reminded him of all the things he enjoyed without making him explain or take responsibility for the things he hated or wasn’t ready to face yet. He grabbed his camera. 

 

“You want to take a look at all the stuff I shot since I’ve been here?” Prompto reached over to get his laptop so he could link the two. 

 

“I’d love to,” Luna cozied herself as Prompto set everything up. 

 

“Just click the arrows to scroll through.” 

 

“I can’t believe you recorded my seaweed attack.” 

 

Prompto laughed as Luna watched the video. She continued to scroll admiring Prompto’s talents. The pictures were gorgeous. Whether they were of rocks or people, Prompto really had a talent for seeing beauty in everything. The boy closed his eyes and enjoyed the Oracle’s company. The fit in the bed was tight but the warmth was nice. He began to relax, mind free of any anxiety when a familiar voice sounded from the speakers of the lap top.

 

“Prom, you are not recording right now…”  
“I’m not recording, I swear….”  
“Then put down the camera.”   
“But you look soooooo good shirtless..”

 

Suddenly Prompto was sweating. He reached to grab the laptop but Luna had already hugged it to herself. 

 

“Luna turn it off!” He pleaded. 

 

“Oh my, oh my, oh my! What is this?!” The video had sparked her interest and Prompto knew there was no way he could wrestle it away from her. 

 

“Please Luna, that was from a long time ago and it’s private and you might see some things that you don’t like.” Prompto was just about ready to cry. 

 

Luna hugged Prompto close and ran her fingers through his hair. She rubbed his back then gently kissed his forehead. Prompto didn’t know what was happening but he was convinced that Luna and Noctis had the power of manipulation down to an art. She let him sit up straight and as he did she cuddled his torso placing the laptop on his lap. 

 

“Let’s watch together. I’d rather see it myself, it might help me with my own feelings and maybe help you with yours too?” 

 

“Luna, I can’t tell if you’re a sadist or masochist.” 

 

She smirked. “Let’s resume the show then shall we?” She hit play. 

 

\----------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is about to be some smutt......


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Lots of it..... youve been warned, grab some towels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i got into this one and lost myself a bit. I hope you guys enjoy it. I always think "sexy writing" gives a sneak peak into the writer's own wants..... don't judge me? lol. Thank you for reading :)

“Give me the camera, Prom,” the prince’s bare chest filled the screen. The camera zoomed out and angled up revealing Noctis’ signature serious look complete with his raven black fringe framing his face. As his face lowered and came closer, he positioned himself between Prompto’s legs, resting his elbow on one of Prompto’s knees. 

“But the view is really nice from here,” Prompto said low and slowly. Noctis looked straight into the camera and gave his bottom lip a soft bite. Prompto hummed with approval. “I don’t normally do this on a first date Prince Noctis so I’m kind of nervous. What kinds of things are you into?” Noctis’ eyes sparkled with mischief. He willingly took his lover’s bait to role play. 

His hand trailed from Prompto’s knee down to his thigh then lower, to where the camera couldn’t focus. “What don’t you normally do?” Noctis leaned back on one arm flaunting his abs, his other hand somewhere out of sight. “You don’t normally follow a guy home? Or watch him undress?” Prompto’s heavy breathing played through the speakers. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Prompto’s fingers appeared on screen to part Noctis’ lips. Noctis sucked on a fingertip before releasing it to answer. 

“I’m into a guy who likes to watch me,” Noctis moved forward; the camera captured the side of his face and then a view of his hips. Kisses and whimpers followed. Noctis continued to work along Prompto’s neck. His face came into view again. “I’m into a guy who smiles when he can feel me here.” Noctis sat up and adjusted himself, pressing himself into Prompto’s thigh. He smiled into the camera. “Fuck, that’s good for me too.” He rubbed into Prompto as the camera focused downward to show his erection through his sweatpants. The tip of his cock was prominent along the curve of Prompto’s muscle. Prompto bucked his hips up, eager to feel the full length of Noctis on his skin. “You like that baby?”

“Y-yeah,” Prompto mumbled. 

“Give me the camera. Take it out,” Noctis took the camera from Prompto and Prompto pulled down Noctis’ pants revealing his hardness. 

\---------

_Shit_ , Prompto forgot how sexy Noctis’ fucking voice was. Luna seemed to be watching the video with a straight face and aside from a few minor shifts she appeared to be fine. He was sure she could feel his whole body pulsing. His erection was less than a foot away from her and that distance was going to close soon. Given all the drama, Prompto hadn’t tended to himself in at least two weeks. He was painfully aware of how backed up he was. 

He looked at the screen and saw himself tonguing Noctis’ throbbing cock. 

“That’s it baby, let me feed you,” Noctis encouraged.

“Fuck, Luna I can’t watch this,” Prompto tried to get up but Luna had anchored him down. The studio soon filled with slurping noises and panting. Noctis’ voice echoing off the walls, _Prom fuck. You’re so god damn good baby._ Prompto’s replies, _Noct I’m gonna stick it in you. Spread it for me, just for me, like that._

Prompto quivered. “Luna.. please.” 

Luna set the laptop to the side, video still playing. Prompto tried to slide his legs off the edge of the bed but surprisingly Luna had quickly slid her leg over his waist straddling him. She pushed her ass down on his crotch and elicited a loud groan from the gunner. “How long has it been, babe?” 

Prompto covered his eyes with the back of his hand. He couldn’t help pushing up into her. He felt her mound through her panties, his length slowly splitting the slit apart. “Shit, I don’t know. What the fuck is it with you guys?” He felt her hands rubbing along his chest. She smelled like flowers and powder. She was smaller than Noctis, he felt he could send her flying with a hard thrust but the way her thighs commanded him in place had him wondering how much she could take. Luna rocked her hips along his zipper. She pulled away and smiled as she saw a strip of wetness mark Prompto’s fly. Her hands undid his pants and there was his cock, stiff at full attention. He kept one arm behind his head and the other shielding his eyes. Luna straddled him again, letting his cock rest in the curve of her ass.

“Prompto, you’re such a good guy,” Luna gave Prompto a kiss on the cheek. “I love you for taking care of Noctis so well.” She moved his hand from his eyes and kissed his lids. “Maybe I’m a little curious… about what it’s like to make love to someone who has made love to Noct.” Prompto opened his eyes at her words because he was curious too. He had been since they were younger. He admired Luna on her own, separate from Noctis. In his eyes she was strong, bold, and compassionate. She did what she wanted and somehow had enough wisdom to hold everything together. He had been envious that Noctis scored such a girl until his feelings for Noctis took over. 

Luna slid along Prompto’s shaft, stopping where his tip rested on her entry then sliding back down to his base. When she reached down to move her lacey underwear to the side Prompto grabbed her wrist. “Don’t put me in. I don’t think I can do this with you Luna.” Luna carefully freed her wrist from his grasp.

The laptop showed Noctis stroking himself while Prompto pushed his length into him. _“Grab the mattress if you need to princess,”_ Prompto suggested. Noctis huffed and accepted his friend with a loud clap of skin smacking skin. _“Fuck you, motherfucker. Bring it.”_

Prompto blushed as Luna looked from the monitor back at him. 

“Just the tip is okay?” Luna slid her panties to the side and led the tip of his cock along her folds. Prompto twitched as her wetness coated his head. _How long has it been since I’ve felt pussy,_ Prompto thought. Luna continued to stroke and glide him along her. She began taking deeper breaths as Prompto grew harder and longer in her hand. She grinned at him, her natural instincts taking over. 

Prompto moaned and put his hands on her waist. Luna pushed his buttons just like Noctis did but the feeling was completely different. “Baby lift your shirt, let me see you.” Luna lifted the shirt she borrowed up and over her head. Her breasts presented themselves at eye level to him. She looked away for a moment, feeling self conscious. Before she could say anything the gunner had already cupped a breast in his hand and his mouth had steadily started working on her nipple. Luna threw her head back as his wet lips sucked her. Prompto went from one nipple to the next, licking and squeezing as he worked. Luna dripped along the base of Prompto’s cock, her wetness slowly dripping down the curve of his balls and into his ass. 

“P-prom...it’s w-w-wet..” Luna’s eyes were rolling to the back of her head. Her composure was gone, whatever she had initially planned with this encounter was out the window. She enjoyed the engorged dick rubbing along her ass, the blue eyes looking up at her with her tits in his mouth, she grabbed his blonde hair and lost herself in the feeling. 

Prompto trailed his hand along her sides then used a finger to touch between her legs. He pulled his hand back, his finger covered and slick. “What do you want babe?” His voice raspy, trying to hold back a growl. 

“Make me feel good...p-p-please Prom. Y-you feel f-fucking.. Mmm,” Luna could barely talk. Prompto accepted the order damn near too willingly, a contrast from his demeanor earlier. Lust had them in its grip. It wasn’t purely lust though. Curiosity, unresolved feelings, new feelings? _Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it._ Prompto didn’t know anything but he knew he felt something he wanted to act on. He lifted Luna’s hips, playfully slapping her thighs to lead her to sit on his face. Luna, being as gracious as she is, surprised him by turning over instead. Her ass presented itself in front of him, her pussy in line with his lips, and her mouth now placing sloppy kisses on his cock. “Mmmmm…. Prom,” Luna enjoyed taking him in her mouth. His size was impressive, similar to Noctis. 

Prompto barely opened his mouth and already he could taste Luna. He gave her folds a deep kiss. It was warm, wet, and thick. His lips pulled back now shining with gloss. He licked it up and went back for more. He ran his tongue along all her folds, loving the sounds she made. He licked all the way up to the rim of her ass and ate her out. Everything between her legs was slick and tender. Luna didn’t bother holding back her moans. She was almost to the point of screaming. Prompto hadn’t heard a woman say his name so many times. Luna was already losing her voice between her crediting Prompto and him thrusting into her face. He grabbed a handful of her hair and arched her back. “Luna….” he began, “I changed my mind. Is it okay,” Prompto gave another long lick to her pussy and she shivered. “Is it okay if I put it in?” 

Luna got off him and pulled him up. Once they were both standing she held him close, placing a kiss on his chest. She then planted her knees on the bed, followed by her palms, and looked over her shoulder. “Let me take it, baby.” 

Prompto grabbed his shaft and poked his cock at her opening. He prodded for a bit enjoying the swell of her lips. His tip slid in and Luna shivered pushing out more of her fluids. _She’s so fucking wet.. Damn._ Prompto squeezed her hips and pushed more of himself inside, inch by inch. Luna’s toes curled as his full length was inserted. His tip had found a good spot and she began to push herself back into him, crying out his name. The gushing sounds were lewd but Prompto loved it. Her cum had sprayed onto him, onto the bed, and onto her legs multiple times now. He had no idea women could cum like men and he was damn happy to find out like this. He rocked into her hard but at a slow pace. He wanted to savor it all. When Luna fell onto her shoulders he rolled her over and pulled her up. He took one leg on his shoulder, letting her rest on her back, allowing her to watch him. 

Luna stared into Prompto’s sweat ridden face, his hair falling everywhere. Blue eyes as clear as day but expression concentrated and handsome. He thrust into her faster now. Luna kept her eyes open, taking in all of his winces. _This is what pleasure looks like._ She took his lips in hers, biting them softly and pushing him deeper inside her. The clapping of their bodies grew louder. Luna hooked her free leg around his waist to which Prompto moaned out her name. 

“Cum inside me, fill me up Prom.” Luna pleaded. 

“Fuck Luna, you’re so hot.” Prompto slammed into her over and over again. “Here. Here, it’s fucking yours, it’s all fucking yours just fuck… fuck…. I’m cumming.” He filled the oracle with streams of his release. Her slits oozed white. 

Prompto slowly and reluctantly pulled out. He would’ve stayed in there overnight if Luna let him but out of cleanliness it would be best not to. As he fell out he admired Luna’s body. “Luna, you’re so damn gorgeous.” 

Luna hungrily kissed his lips before falling onto his chest. “You. You are something else.” She held his hand and Prompto quickly took her to his side. Luna gave a light laugh. “How cruel.” 

“Hmm?”

“I can see why someone would want to keep you to themselves.” 

Prompto smiled and wrapped his arms around Luna tighter. The video on the laptop had ended sometime ago with Noctis’ sleeping face as the last frame.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx beats up Noctis then Noctis tells his dad.

“Please Gladio, just kick my ass,” Noctis laid down on the training room floor, sprawled out with his eyes closed. “Kick my ass then when I die, Phoenix Down me and then kick my ass til I die again.”

Gladio stood over the prince with his arms folded over his chest. “That would be too easy. I’m going to let you lay here and suffer like the bitch you are.” Noctis groaned. “Maybe I should read Prompto’s letter out loud. Maybe that will make you grow some balls.” 

“Gladioooooo,” Noctis howled. The sound of his tantrum carried through training area. 

Double doors swung open and a cool breeze filled the hall.

“What the fuck is dying in here?” Nyx walked in, fresh from a run giving a nod to Gladio then a curious look at the prince on the ground. “You’re training while you’re on vacation?”

Noctis turned his head to Nyx, “Luna went to go see Prompto because I’m stupid and don’t know how to love people properly.”

“Wow, just wow. That is the smartest thing I’ve heard you say yet,” Gladio shuffled behind Noct and gave him a hard kick to the legs. Noctis yelped but sucked in and took the hit like he was taught to. “How can you keep people around when you don’t have the balls to fight for them when they need you to?” 

“I know, I’m so fucking weak.” Noctis yelled, pulling at his hair. 

Gladio hit Noctis with one of their wooden practice swords. 

“Can I get in on this too or do you only take beatings from the big guy here?” Nyx crouched down to ask. Gladio chuckled. 

“You got a bone to pick with lover boy?” The shield’s eyebrows raised. He stroked the stubble along his jaw wishing he could lend some of his manliness to the limp body on the floor.

Noctis looked up at Nyx. “What? I know about you and Luna. You HAVE to know that’s my bride right?” 

Nyx smirked and out of nowhere cocked back to punch Noctis in the face. Gladio’s eyes widened, stunned. Was he supposed to play shield then? This didn’t involve him right? Just a fight between bros? _Damn he punched him when he was already on the ground!!_

Noctis tasted blood on his lip and scoffed. “Tell me how you really feel, asshole.”

A snide grin appeared, Nyx shook his head looking like he was ready to wind up for another jab.

“You know what I can’t stand about you? You get everything handed to you and you still bitch.” Nyx kicked Noctis in his stomach. “Then, when something that’s really worth having comes along you act like it’s not worth shit but get all fucked up when they decide they’ve had enough of your selfish ass.” Nyx kicked Noctis again. Gladio stood watch, prepared to pull Nyx back if needed but he was sure the damage wouldn’t be anything a couple of curatives couldn’t handle. “What’s so fucking good about you? You can’t fight, you can’t protect. Is your dick big, is that it?”

“Whoa there man, low blow.” Gladio held his arm out to prevent Nyx from continuing. Noctis rolled over, coughs hacking. He curled up and held his knees to his chest. 

“You’re right. I am selfish,” Noctis’ voice cracked. “Here I was thinking my fiance was in love with you this whole fucking time then she tells me you both fucked and now she’s in love with me. The question is, what the fuck did YOU do?” The prince hacked again, clutching his sides.

“I expected her to be confused but I knew I wouldn’t give up on her, even if she _is_ destined to be yours. As long as she needs me then I’m there. She’s figuring herself out right? She worries and deals with shit too you know.” Nyx sat on the mat, his legs touching the curve of Noctis’ spine. 

“She knows she can come back to me and go to you later if that’s what she wants to do. Unconditional love Noctis-- when you serve someone, when you’re loyal that’s what you do. Maybe you don’t know because you’ve never had to devote yourself to anyone.” Nyx knew he had to get through to the prince, not just for Noctis’ own good but for Luna and Prompto’s sake as well. If Luna hadn’t been involved he would’ve just watched Noctis’ life through tabloids. “I don’t know much about what you got going on but your little blonde boy’s heart was shattered to bits because of you…. AND, being the one who seems to satisfy all your lovers, I had the pleasure of witnessing his unraveling.” 

“Ughhhhhhhhhhhh damn it all to hell.” Noctis rolled onto his back and stared up at Nyx’s jaw. “I want to fix everything but I don’t know how and I don’t want to make shit worse.”

“Do you even know what Luna and Prompto are doing right now?” Gladio asked, taking a seat now that the beatings had stopped. 

“No, but I don’t really want to know. I’ve already imagined everything.” 

“And none of that pisses you off or makes you hate one or the other more?” Nyx shook his head in disbelief.

“No because I did this to them and I just want them to find happiness, wherever they find it.” 

“Even if it’s not with you?” Gladio inquired.

The prince sighed. “Yeah.” 

The two guards looked at the prince with pity. He didn’t have enough people experience to know how to act. His maturity level should have been higher given his responsibilities but thanks to having a staff waiting on him all his life much of those responsibilities were shared and often completely put off to someone else. Maybe Ignis shouldn’t have left him and Luna alone in a room at such a young age. Maybe Gladio should have really disciplined him when he noticed him slacking. Maybe Nyx should’ve opened up to Luna sooner. 

Noctis sat up slowly. Pain radiated from his sides and back. He brushed his hand on his sweats and let out a heavy sigh. 

“I’m going to go on hiatus for a while.” 

Nyx slapped a potion to Noctis’ back, making him wince but soon alleviating all his tension. “You wanna go together? I mean everyone’s doing it.” 

Noctis scowled and Gladio smacked Nyx upside his head. “You are such a fucking fuck.” 

Nyx shrugged, “Just trying to help.” 

\-------------------------------

Noctis walked through the palace gazing up at windows and ceilings. He never stopped to admire the building’s architecture or the fancy details in every corner and molding. He’d spent not even six months living in a high rise apartment, still set apart from the rest of the world. And what had he done to earn it? He’d been born, that’s right. What did he need to maintain his life? A team of qualified royal something-somethings that was guaranteed until he died. Until then all he had to do was look the part of a prince, marry and keep the peace as a king, then die. Simple. 

Attendants greeted him as he passed. He caught a few whispers. 

_“He’s grown so much. Look how handsome he’s become.”_  
“I hear he and Lady Luna are closer than ever, so cute!”   
“The King must be so proud of him.” 

His chest heaved at the last whisper. He didn’t know what his dad would be proud of. He hadn’t even seen his dad in months. No text messages, no emails. Not even anything relayed through Ignis. However, his feet were leading him to the throne room and the kid in him had expectations that wanted to be met. The prince’s heart beat faster. _What if dad doesn’t have time for me?_ Noctis shook off his nerves and continued forward. Now wasn’t the time to be nervous, he had already wrecked everything he loved to shit. He needed to keep himself focused. A familiar face stood at lavish doors. 

“Hi, Mr. Amicitia.” Noctis said with a half smile. 

“Ah, it’s been a long time. My boy’s working you hard I hope?” The King’s Shield greeted. 

“The hardest,” Noctis grabbed his arm to show his inability to flex all the way because of the pain. “Is my dad, I mean the king, around?” 

“For you, of course.” Gladio’s father opened the doors and led the boy inside. 

Perched high above a long trail of stairs was his father, looking as regal as ever. Sunlight shined through the massive windows reflecting off of the marble floor beneath Noctis’ feet. Noctis shielded his eyes from the brightness while Regis nearly dropped all of the papers he was holding at the sight of his only son. 

“My boy!” He exclaimed. “It feels like ages! Let me see you!” Regis quickly stood and made his way down the flight of steps so quickly that Clarus was worried he would trip over his robe. The king took his son’s face in his hand and gave him a tight hug. Noctis buried his face in his dad’s shoulder, drawing comfort from the scent of his cologne and his warmth. The reunion made Clarus feel guilty for not being more affectionate with Gladio. He backed out of the room giving the two their privacy and sent a text to Gladio. 

“It’s good to see you dad. I-I…. I missed you,” Noctis looked at his dad with the same expression he had when he was a child and Regis had taken a long trip. A pang of regret hit Regis and he took Noctis in another embrace.

“I’ve missed you too,” Regis rested his hand on top of his son’s head. “How have you been? How is the city and the university?” 

“It’s an experience, I guess.” 

“Ah, well experience is needed in your future role,” Regis tugged his robe with two hands. “Are you enjoying yourself?” 

Noctis nodded. “It’s been fun but....” He held onto his dad’s arm. “I think I need help.” 

“Help? What’s wrong?” A look of concern swept his father’s face. 

“Dad, I don’t.. I don’t think I’m a good person.” Tears started to dam themselves behind lashes. 

“Why would you say that?” 

Noctis began to shake. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and looked at his dad. “Because I hurt everyone I care about. I only think about myself and I don’t know how to fix it.” 

Regis’ brows furrowed. He led Noctis to sit at a leather sofa under ‘the creepy dad portrait’ as Noctis called it since he was a child. Noctis cried and told his dad everything that happened with Luna, Prompto, and Nyx. Regis had wanted to interject several times during his story; he was even more tempted to call Clarus in to listen too but that may have pushed Noctis even deeper into his depression. Instead, he nodded and gripped his knee when the details became too vivid. He had most certainly forgotten what it was like to be a teenager. He thought he remembered but he clearly, clearly didn’t. 

By the time Noctis had spilled his life story Regis had already casted blame upon himself. He knew that Noctis’ turmoil was a result of abandonment issues, anxieties he had developed over the years from living under the public’s scrutiny, and the spoiling he’d received inside the palace. When he should have been parented he was given power by the staff. Regis should have been there more often to guide his son between rights and wrongs. He should have not left his only son to spend his years with rotating nannies. Regis felt especially guilty for his dependence on Ignis when Ignis had surely experienced his fair share of adolescent emotions but was forced to maintain composure for Noctis. Noctis felt alone because he _had been_ alone for so long. Regis never taught Noctis how to throw a ball, he never read him stories, he didn’t even teach him how to drive. All his dad duties had been delegated and now here was his son, literally crying and asking him for help. _What help could I be? I’ve failed you._

The king cleared his throat and placed a hand on his son’s knee. 

“Noctis, your faults are all mine. I will take responsibility for this.” Noctis stared at his father confused. “I didn’t know how to convey my feelings to you all these years.” 

“Dad, I know you love me,” Noctis huffed.

“I’m happy you know I do but,” Regis paused, “do you know that I would never leave you? Do you know that you will always have me?” 

Noctis looked bewildered. 

“One day I will pass but until then you do know that I am always here for you, to cry to like this?”

Noctis held onto the hand that was holding his knee. Tears began to fall again and he didn’t know why. Regis took him into his arms once more. 

“I’ll help you, my son.”

\------------------------------------------

“Regis, you want me to let you what?” Clarus folded his arms and stared intently at the king.

“Let me and Noctis take the Regalia for a road trip,” Regis said confidently.

Clarus gave the king a look of warning. “You two are going to camp and kill beasts?” 

“Yes, if they should show themselves,” Regis continued, “but of course you and Cor will be right behind us so we shouldn’t have much to worry about.”

“Regis, we are SO old.” 

“Correction, you and Cor are very QUALIFIED.” 

“So this old man road trip is really happening?” Clarus cracked his back and gave a groan.

“Absolutely. Have my calendar cleared. We will give Noctis the ultimate dad experience.” 

Clarus cringed at the way Regis smiled so proudly giving that last line. As embarrassed as he was a part of him was excited to see this side of Regis, doting on his son. 

\-------------------------

**Clarus: Pack your bags, immortal.**

**Cor: Oh gods, it’s happening?**

**Clarus: Dads on the road.**

\--------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot lighter than last chapter huh? I hope i didn't kill you guys off with all the porn in Chapter 19 :(. 
> 
> Hope you like this little dad bit I'm putting in :).
> 
> Thank u for reading! <3


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dads on the road begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this story is going to end anymore... lol but thank you for keeping up! 
> 
> I picked on Iggy a bit in this chapter. <3

_Shirts, pants, underwear, socks._ Noctis’ packing checklist consisted of the bare minimum. He stared at the bag and all the extra space in it. That extra space normally was filled with Prompto’s things-- actually Prompto had normally done their packing if they ever went anywhere. Noctis looked around for a smaller bag but gave up after seeing a few of Prompto’s things tucked away in his closet. He debated wearing one of his friend’s hooded sweatshirts as an extra comfort but decided not to and texted Ignis for help. 

 

\-----------

 

Ignis stared at Noctis’ belongings. “You aren’t packing your toothbrush or any toiletries or are those in a separate bag?” Noctis looked at his advisor innocently. Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose and motioned for Noctis to go away. “I will pack them for you, go take a nap.” Ignis fumbled through the bathroom looking for travel sized bottles and filling up half empty lotions and soaps. He could have easily called staff for new items but he hated being wasteful. Ignis noticed Noctis hastily rise from his bed and rush to the door to his apartment.

 

“Hey, prince. Is Scientia here?” 

 

“Uhh yeah he’s over there.”

 

Ignis stopped his rummaging and was face to face with the Marshall, Cor Leonis. “Good evening, Marshall. Is there something I can help you with?” 

 

Cor shuffled his feet and put a hand behind his head. “Well, I’m kidnapping you.” 

 

Noctis and Ignis looked at one another. 

 

“Pardon?”

 

“You know there’s this dad trip and I’m going but I don’t have a kid so I’m borrowing you..” Cor laughed under his breath. “I asked your uncle if it was okay and he said sure…. Where are your parents anyway kid?” 

 

Noctis kicked the marshall in the back. Cor should have been prepared for that. “Don’t worry about my things then Iggy! Go get your shit together quick because we’re leaving in the morning!” Noctis grabbed Ignis and led him out the door as Ignis gave a quick wave good bye. Once Ignis was out of earshot Noctis stood in front of Cor unleashing a barrage of punches on his chest. “Dude! Don’t ask Iggy about his parents!” 

 

“Why not?” Cor still taking the hits.

 

“Because Iggy NEVER talks about them. Since he was small, it’s like they just dump money for his lessons and leave him. Even I don’t know what they look like.” 

Cor laughed, “Lucky for Aranea then. Can you imagine her meeting someone’s parents, let alone someone as straight laced as Ignis?” 

 

“Not that straight laced…” Noctis snickered, picturing the scratches on Ignis’ back. 

 

“Kid, I’m not as old as your father. I know those two have been banging all over the palace. I swear all of you bunch need to get neutered and spayed.” 

 

“What the fuck, Cor!” Noctis walked away to finish up what Ignis had started. 

 

“Was that not a dad-like thing to say? Noted.” 

 

\--------------------------------

 

And they were off. 

 

Regis and Noctis led the way in the Regalia followed by Cor, Ignis, Gladio and Clarus in another royal car. Iris had begged to come but Clarus had shot her down really quick. 

 

_“Dad! It’s a Dad trip, why can’t I go with you and Gladi?”_ Iris pouted.

_“You are far too precious to be exposed to any daemons or to be camping with a tent full of men.”_

_“I’m already in high school! I can hold my own. I just want to be with you.”_

Clarus hated to do this but to maintain the lessons of the trip and to keep balance in the group he knew he had to. _“Iris dear, I promise to take an extended vacation when we return just for you. We can go wherever you would like.”_

Iris shoulders sank. _“I want to go now.”_

_“For me? Or do you have ulterior motives?”_

Iris looked away causing Gladio to add some comments of his own: 

_“You don’t want Noct right now. Trust me.”_

_“Ughh Gladi! That’s not even…”_ Iris squeezed Clarus and wiped her face in his chest. _“Bring me back something pretty. Ok?”_ Clarus nodded.

_“Don’t let any boys into the house while we’re away.”_ Gladio warned.

_“You’re taking the only boy I would’ve let in,”_ Iris replied, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

 

Noctis enjoyed the cool air blowing through his hair. He looked at his dad who was driving. It had been so long since he’d seen his dad in casual wear. Even in a sweater and jeans his dad had an aura about him that oozed royalty. He wondered if it was the power of the crystal or the Lucis blood. Did he look like that or have that air about him too? 

 

As they exited the gates Noctis watched the walls of Insomnia shrink in the side view mirror. The land ahead was vast and empty. Boulders and cliffs were in the horizon. A few beasts prowled, mostly minding their own business as the Regalia cruised past. _I wonder if Prom took pictures of any of this._ He let out loud sigh causing Regis to initiate conversation. 

 

“You know, it’s been a long time since you and I have taken a trip. The last time was when you were still a boy with your injury,” Regis looked his son over. “Now you’re just about a man.” 

 

“I still feel like a child,” Noctis replied leaning his face on the side of the seat. “I don’t know how to deal with people.” 

 

Regis laughed. “Well many of us into our old age still have troubles dealing with people but you will learn what works for you.” He focused his eyes back on the road. “Tell me, what’s your relationship like with that young man Nyx? He seems like a dependable guy.”

 

Noctis faced his dad as much as he could. “Dad, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t like me but..” Noctis gave his opinion on Nyx some thought, “he fights well and he’s loyal to the crown. He seems to know a lot more about life than I do.” 

 

Regis nodded his head. “Why do you think that is?” 

 

Noctis shrugged his shoulders. “It’s just his personality?” _His cocky ass personality._

 

“Everyone has their own kind of drivers. For me, it’s you,” Regis paused. “When I see you hurting or when I feel like I can’t give you what you need something stirs within me that makes me want to beg the gods for help. I get strength from the thought of not being enough for you then I push forward.” 

 

“I feel like I love you and Luna…. And Prom like that too, dad. But the strength doesn’t come for me.” Noctis thought about it. “Is it because I don’t… love you enough?” 

 

“No, I am certain there is more to it than that. But anyway that Nyx guy…” 

 

“Yeah Dad?” 

 

“I talked to him before we left. You should’ve seen his face,” King Regis slapped his hand on the steering wheel. 

 

“What did you talk to him about?” 

 

“I told him to behave himself while we were away, gave him some random duties around the palace, and…” Regis laughed. 

 

“And?”

 

“I told him to not touch your things because he’s put his hands on too much already!” Regis bellowed with laughter while Noctis turned beet red. 

 

“Dad!!!!!!” 

 

“What? Did I lie?” 

 

\----------------------------

 

Meanwhile in the other car: 

 

“Gladio, I’ll never understand your obsession with those romance novels,” Clarus said looking at his son through the rearview mirror. 

 

“It’s like word porn right, Gladio? Trying to learn some tricks?” Cor added.

 

“It’s not porn.” Gladio grunted adjusting himself. 

 

“Back in my day I was such a bad ass I would just look at the magazine out in the open. I mean hell, with all the guys that surrounded us we needed to see SOMETHING!” Clarus joked. 

 

Ignis felt heat flush his face. 

 

“Sir, you’re going to have to take it easy. Ignis back there isn’t used to this kind of, er language.” Cor looked back at the advisor giving a thumbs up. 

 

“It’s fine sir. Please speak freely do not burden yourself with me.” 

 

“You’re so fake Iggs,” Gladio looked at his friend. “Dad, he seems proper but Iggy’s got a bad streak of his own.” Ignis gave Gladio a scathing look. 

 

“Oh yeah?” Clarus asked. “Well I wasn’t going to bring this up but seeing that everyone knows anyway… you know the citadel has the highest quality security cameras in Insomnia. Why do you and Aranea insist on having sex in the palace? Why not go home?” 

 

“Ah- I- I- Whaaa….” Ignis was done. 

 

Gladio burst, clutching his sides. “Iggy! You must be the glaives’ hero! That’s free porn for the security team!” 

 

If this was what fatherly conversations were Ignis decided he had not missed out on much growing up. He slid down his seat to hide his embarrassment.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dads on the road makes camp! Nyx goes crazy from having nothing to do. Luna and Prompto...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me forever to write because I haven't been in the mood for anything lately. blaming it on the weather and hormones. sorry if this is a trainwreck of a chapter but.... it will get better, I hope! <3 thank you for spending time with me <3

Luna stepped back and admired her interior decorating skills. During the week while Prompto had gone to work she explored Galdin Quay collecting things from the souvenir shops to flowers by the shore. It could have been the alone time, the sea air, or a mixture of both that helped awaken her creative side. Surely it was much easier to function when she didn’t feel pressure from whatever life felt like throwing at her. She reset herself; Luna felt there was no need to waste more time reflecting. This, in this moment, was who she wanted to be. Free to make her own decisions, take her time, and enjoy her life day by day. 

 

The walls in Prompto’s studio were now a steely moonlight blue. Depending on the time of day the walls would sparkle in certain areas. _Prom will love this,_ Luna thought. She brought in long, flowy, opal colored curtains that she picked up from a thrift shop nearby to hang over his patio sliding doors. Tiny jars filled with flowers she picked lined his small counter space. She hung string lights along the head of his bed that dangled upwards to the ceiling. In addition, she printed out a few of her favorite photos on his memory card and made makeshift frames from things she found outside to place all around the room. Satisfied that it looked ‘Prompto enough’ Luna decided that the rest of her evening would be spent laying on the sand listening to her favorite playlist. She stretched and grabbed her things. 

 

\------------------------------

 

“Dad, this place is way too creepy to camp at. Couldn’t we have gone to the chocobo post or something?” Noctis dropped the camping gear down on the haven near Costlemark Tower. While their haven gleamed a tranquil shade of blue, having a dungeon for a view didn’t sit well with the prince. In the distance he heard the pained cries of beasts.

 

“Guess those guys are working on dinner,” King Regis observed. He squinted to see if he could get a glimpse of Clarus. It had been a while since the last time he’d seen him swing a sword. He wondered if his old friend still had a good fight to him or if he’d blow his back out. When he didn’t hear any groaning he resumed setting up camp. “Ignis, you’re quite handy in the kitchen are you not? Would you mind cooking for us this evening?”

 

Ignis nodded. “It’d be my pleasure. Once the others return I will scavenge some additional ingredients and get started.” Noctis pulled out his phone to start a game of King’s Knight and just as soon as his phone left his pocket he locked eyes with his father. 

 

“Have you heard from Luna since she left?” he asked. 

 

Noctis shook his head no. “I figure if she wants to talk to me she’ll call or text.” He clicked on the app while his dad sat on a nearby folding chair. King Regis leaned back and stared at the sky. 

 

“You know when I was dating your mom she made me feel like I didn’t know anything,” Regis laughed and closed his eyes. “I treated her like I had been taught to treat women yet she insisted that all the things I did were things I didn’t really want to do for her. She told me I was programmed and that she didn’t like that.” 

 

Noctis raised his head. He didn’t know much about his parents’ relationship other than they were married, had him, and then while he was in elementary school she passed away. He only had happy memories of the three of them together. As the years passed he didn’t want to admit to himself that her voice and features started to escape him. Even if he couldn’t remember the sound of her voice as clearly he still remembered how he felt when she would embrace him or when she would sneak in extra snacks for him after dinner. “Did you even like her at the time?” Noctis asked. 

 

“I’m not sure. However, after meeting her I knew I had to see her again. Even with those witty comments. Sometimes I’d ask myself why I kept returning to someone who kept trying to pick me apart-- when you are accustomed to everyone smiling in your face all the time I suppose you forget that you’re just a regular human being despite titles.” 

 

“And magic…”

 

“And magic,” the King laughed. “See?! I’m not normal is what I tried to tell your mother!” Regis laughed even more. “But she kept insisting that I was and I had to let go of all of these manners and do what I wanted. But I wanted to do everything I was doing!” He sighed and looked at his son, “After some time I started to notice a weight being lifted off my shoulders whenever I’d seen her. I realized before I met your mother that perhaps I had been living my life holding my breath and I just wasn’t aware of it.” Regis leaned his head back on the chair once more. “I wonder what things would be like if she was able to stay with us a little longer.” 

 

Noctis wondered too. Before just now he couldn’t recall the last time he thought about his mother. He looked out towards the horizon, seeing the creepy glow of the dungeon. _I miss you mom,_ he silently confessed.

 

Shortly after Cor, Gladio, and Clarus returned to camp hauling a massive chunk of meat. From what? Noctis could only imagine what it was before it ended up looking mutilated. 

 

“A little help chopping this up!” Gladio called over to the King and Prince. 

 

“Cor and I will return after grabbing a few more ingredients,” Ignis pulled Cor away once again and descended the haven. 

 

“Clarus, do I like this kind of meat?” Regis said as he hacked away. 

 

“If you don’t you’re welcome to kill something yourself,” the shield replied.

 

“I probably like it…” 

 

Gladio laughed at the exchange. Maybe that’s where Noctis’ picky eating came from. 

 

\------------------------

 

Nyx paced in his room, partly bored from having so much time alone but mostly anxious since he couldn’t stop replaying King Regis’ warning in his head. It’s not like he was out to take Noctis’ place. If anything he was making life for Noctis easier right? _People flip out over the stupidest shit._ Ok, maybe not stupid but didn’t the King see how hard he’d been fighting off Luna these few years? It was only natural that he eventually gave in and he wasn’t going to elope with her or get her pregnant. Could a commoner like him even get her pregnant? Finally as his useless thoughts became even more unbelievably useless he decided what the hell and texted Luna. 

 

**Nyx: are you alive?**

 

After pushing send he wondered if he should have said something like “Hi” but that for some reason seemed awkward. He stared at the wall for longer than he’d liked and assumed Luna didn’t want to talk to him. He thought about texting her guard but he didn’t want to seem obsessive. He was _so bored._ With a grunt he turned his phone face down plopped onto his bed. Just then his alert sounded. 

 

**Luna: Yes. How are things? What are you doing?**

 

Nyx wanted to say freaking out because probably both the king and prince wanted to kill him but he refrained. 

 

**Nyx: Good to hear.**

**Nyx: I’m bored.**

 

That was honest. 

 

**Luna: LOL. Do you want to meet me and Prom here? You can accompany me back?**

 

_She seems normal._

 

**Nyx: Cool. You want me to bring anything?**

**Luna: Maybe some snacks?**

**Nyx: Got it.**

 

It would take him about a day to get there and he didn’t feel like making the trek at night. Now that he had a purpose again he collected himself and began to pack. Having no orders to follow definitely didn’t suit him.

\------------------

 

“You sure you’re okay to see him?” Prompto asked as he stared at Luna laying in the crook of his arm. He found the twinkling of the newly hung string lights to be pretty romantic. 

 

“I’m fine, better than ever actually,” Luna lifted onto her elbows and looked at her bedmate. “Be honest with me. Was I being crazy? Was I being a brat about Noctis?”

 

“A crazy brat? No,” Prompto brushed some of the hair out of her face. “But both you and the prince clearly have issues. I mean, I do too and really to get caught in the crossfire of all of that… well obviously I’m here so....”

 

“I’m sorry Prompto but if it’s any consolation I think I’ve personally gained a lot from this visit. Promise that we can always be friends? If I ever get crazy again just let me know.” Luna pecked him on the cheek and laid back down. 

 

“For sure. You can visit any time you like.” _That’s right because I’m here by myself,_ Prompto remembered. He’d have to readjust once Luna left but at least his place was way more homey than it had been when he first arrived. Plus, once classes started up again he’d be busy. “Should we get anything for Nyx before he gets here?” 

 

“He’ll be fine with any kind of alcohol.”

 

“I don’t think he’s down to drink with me again,” Prompto admitted, memories of him flashing his stretch marks flooding his mind. “I’m so embarrassing.” 

A breeze pushed its way through the curtains smelling of sand and salt. The two cuddled even closer enjoying the warmth their bodies shared. They laid together, awake, no longer speaking yet lost in their own thoughts. This week had proved that feelings were best felt, not analyzed, and not used as a means to answer something. When whatever feeling came they relished in it in the moment and let it go just as quickly. Good feelings were like little blessings that reminded them there were things beyond their focus that they could appreciate. This new perspective was soon to guide the two.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iggy and Cor get personal. Nyx arrives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep telling myself that this story was supposed to have hella sex scenes but instead it's all emo promptis. what the hellll................
> 
> Thank you for your continued support <3 
> 
> also, to everyone who has finals right now... good luck :D !! ! ! !

“Guess it’s just us! Three oldies in a tent,” Cor stretched his arms and placed them behind his head trying to enjoy the muted green color of the tent canvas. Clarus had already began to snore and Regis was putting on another set of socks. 

 

“If you think I’m going to entertain you all night with conversation you are mistaken,” Regis unzipped his sleeping bag and wormed his way inside. Cor frowned. He obviously had more energy to burn before he could call it a night. “Good night Cor, please do get some rest.” The marshall closed his eyes but couldn’t silence his thoughts. He thought about what they were going to have for breakfast, where he would shower and what time he would get up, why Gladio was so ripped compared to how Clarus was back in the day. He wiggled to try and get comfortable. _Guess this rock isn’t going to get any softer._ He closed his eyes and tried to meditate but was roused by the smell of coffee outside. Deciding that he could just sleep in the car tomorrow he unzipped the tent flaps and wandered towards the fire. 

 

Ignis looked up from the rim of his cup. “Having trouble sleeping?” 

 

Cor nodded. “What are you keeping yourself up for? No one drinks coffee this late.” Cor maneuvered himself around their makeshift kitchen and helped himself to the brew.

 

“Gladio feels and sounds like a radiator,” Ignis sipped his coffee. “And the prince has sprawled all over the remaining area of the tent. Rather than stay uncomfortably awake I figured I would at least try to enjoy some time alone.” 

 

“Yeah….” Cor barely realized he just ruined Ignis’ alone time. He planned on offering an apology but Ignis started up again. 

 

“And you? Are you not drained from following us children around?” Ignis laughed. 

 

“Surprisingly not. Being a dad doesn’t seem so bad,” Cor looked down at his feet. “Watching Clarus bitch at his son then hi five him after he slashed through our dinner was pretty heart warming. I mean, I could see he was proud you know?”

 

“Ahh… nothing says I love you better than killing a beast with your father.” 

 

“Are you making fun of me?” 

 

Ignis chuckled. 

 

“I guess you ARE still a kid even though it seems you have the soul of a sixty year old.” The older man fumbled with his fingers, moving his coffee cup around from hand to hand. “Noctis told me not to mention this but I’ve always been curious…. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want but really Ignis, what’s up with your parents?”

 

Ignis’ eyes shot up. Flecks of embers from the fire blurred Cor’s view of his face. Honestly the young man hadn’t given much thought to his parents. Afterall, he didn’t really know them. He had been under the King’s care (or rather the staff’s care) for as long as he could remember. His uncle had told him a story once, that his parents were voyagers who were responsible for scouting areas outside the wall to possibly establish new developments for the people out there. Clearly everything beyond the walls was very rural, Ignis saw that now. However, somewhere over the years of shadowing his uncle and roaming the palace with his prince he learned that no one had such a job. After doing his own research on the internal affairs of the crown and his uncle’s (his family’s) lineage he concluded by deduction that his parents probably fell ill to their own vices. Whether that meant addiction, immaturity, or gambling he didn’t know. One thing was certain, he never heard of them reaching out for him. His uncle never complained about towing Ignis along and thank the astrals that he had been born when he did because the crown valued his age and personality for the prince. To be fair, most of the children in the kingdom were left to their nannies so he never was confronted with a traditional family situation where he could feel envious. 

 

With a small push of his glasses Ignis replied, “I believe there is a saying: you cannot miss what you have never had. That is my sentiment towards my parents. But..” Ignis paused, an affectionate look gracing his face before turning his head towards Cor. “occasionally I do wonder who would rush to my side if something tragic happened. I suppose the thought of someone worrying about my safety and well being is something I would appreciate as a son.” 

 

Cor felt like someone punched him in his gut. He wasn’t going to fall asleep. Instead he chatted with Ignis even longer and eventually their conversation lead to sharing random pieces of trivia. 

 

In the boys’ tent Noctis laid awake hearing Cor’s question and his friend’s answer. He couldn’t imagine not having his dad. He couldn’t imagine waking up to do the same job everyday without anyone telling him how to do it or comforting him when it got hard. His own problems creeped into his mind; all the relationships, all the stupid feelings he couldn’t figure out, all of the irritatingly miniscule issues that somehow something in him at one point told him were the worst things to ever happen to any living person. Why was all of that so hard for him when his closest friends had been putting up with much more? A massive snore left Gladio’s open mouth. Noctis, with good intentions, tried rolling his friend on to his side as he had learned from some talk show on tv once. Gladio was far too heavy for him however, in his slumber Gladio’s unconscious still served to protect. At the touch of Noctis’ hands the prince’s shield scooped an arm around his thin frame and pulled him in close. The snoring stopped at least but now Noctis was caught in a human bear trap for the rest of the night. _Oh well, could be worse._ He closed his eyes and said a small prayer for his dad and his friends. 

 

\---------------

 

“Galahd looks good on you,” Nyx grinned as he handed Prompto a mirror. “But not as good as it looks on me of course.” 

Prompto stared at his new hairstyle. Nyx had spiked Prompto’s hair similar to how he normally did it only there were sections that were more slicked back than others and Nyx had given him a few braids. 

 

“Wow wow wow! Prompto this look suits you well!!” Luna turned his head from side to side while Prompto remained frozen still admiring himself in the mirror. 

 

“Nyx… you are a hair god,” he finally managed to say. “You are so wasting your talents by going to university. You really should consider opening up a hair shop…. Oooh! And then I can be your photographer! We can do weddings or something!!!” 

 

“Easy there Choco-bro,” Nyx folded his arms content with all of Prompto’s compliments. “My duty is to Luna until she fires me so I’ve got my hands tied until then. Maybe once she and your boyfriend get married we can start it up? They can be our first gig.” Nyx winked at the blondes.

 

Luna rolled her eyes. “Ok enough of that. We can’t let this new look go to waste. Let’s go out and grab something to eat! But first, let’s take a picture!!”

 

Prompto grabbed his camera, Luna’s phone, Nyx’s phone, and his own phone (because they all apparently need to take a photo on their individual devices) and started snapping photos. When the impromptu shoot was finished the three headed out for a good time.

 

\-------------

 

A few hours later the three found themselves on the pier that was supposed to be closed due to the ferries not running. Nyx had a handful of Luna’s hair as she convulsed over the edge of the dock and Prompto laid flat on his back next to a tea light jar that he was way too fascinated with. With her last heave Luna rolled over right into her guard’s lap, side by side with Prompto. 

 

“Mmm...I’m sorry Luna, I made you drink too much,” Prompto mustered still in awe at the tealight in the jar. When he didn’t get a response he added, “Hey, are you sleeping? We can’t sleep here… I think.”

 

Nyx shushed the blonde. They weren’t going to be moving any time soon. Fluorescent fish circled the dock giving Nyx something other than drunkards and landscape to look over. Surprisingly Prompto didn’t seem like he was going to pass out. 

 

“So Nyx, you like Luna?” 

 

Nyx wondered if he should even answer. 

 

“Nyx,” Prompto tugged at a piece of his pants. “That’s why you came here right?” 

 

“I came here because I was bored. Go to sleep already.” 

 

Prompto pouted and scooted closer to Luna. Feeling her warmth coaxed him enough to fall asleep within seconds. Nyx let out a long sigh. He wasn’t the type of man to plan for the future. Whenever people thought about the future they got stuck in fear or worry. He preferred to live in the present and currently that meant playing babysitter to royalty and royal property (that’s what Prompto was, kind of). It wasn’t a bad gig. Life was more than romance and love, he knew that. That’s why being around anyone, whomever they were, was fulfilling to him. The world was full of people and experiences.If he ever found himself alone then, just like now, he would seek company. The only worry Nyx ever had was losing his home and not being able to return to people that he cared about. 

 

A chill ran up his spine. He had unexpectedly dozed for a moment. The guard could see a caravan close by and figured that it would be easier to sleep in there than either get sick outside or try to drag everyone back to the apartment that seemed so far away. He threw Luna over his shoulder and kicked Prompto. 

 

“Hey sunshine, let’s get moving,” Prompto whined but after a few more kicks mindlessly got up and started walking. Nyx was careful to guide him so he wouldn’t fall into the water although that was something he really did want to see. _Maybe tomorrow._

 

\----------------


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The excursion is ending and everyday life is around the corner... but first, one last hurrah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally lost my motivation to write these past few weeks bc of midterms and fanimecon. Con withdrawals were so realllllll...... 
> 
> I genuinely will try to step my game up... thank you so much for reading. I love you all and the fanfics you all post.... <3 <3 <3

The tent seemed roomier than normal and the cold extra chilling. Noctis shifted in his sleeping bag, noticing he was closing his eyes as hard as he could to block out the brightness that was shining on him. Slowly, he came to his senses and realized.. _Holy hell I’m outside._ Noctis rubbed his eyes and saw Gladio and Clarus to the side doing what looked like some strange Amicitia morning ritual. The king was sitting in a folding chair right in front of his face. They had dumped him, in his sleeping bag, on a fishing dock. No one had seemed to notice that he had woken up so the prince rolled to his side to try and peek into the bucket set next to his dad wondering if he had caught anything yet. 

 

The sound of a nylon/polyester mix rubbing against wood wasn’t hard to miss. Regis turned and saw his curious worm of a son staring into the tackle box. 

 

“Why good morning!” He chuckled. “There is another folding chair over on this side. Let’s see what you can reel in.” 

 

“How did..” Noctis started as he wriggled out of his sleeping bag. 

 

“Gladio carried you into the car. You really shouldn’t sleep so soundly. You could’ve been abducted and on the other side of the Eos by now.” The king watched his son set up his chair and bait a rod. “Ignis and Cor are still at the haven sleeping. Apparently they had a long night.”

 

Noctis nodded in acknowledgement remembering the pieces of conversation he heard. He swung back and cast his line with a princely sweep. Once the lure steadied itself he sat down and watched the water with his father. They made some small talk for while about what kind of fish were likely to be biting, how not sleeping on a mattress killed their backs, and Regis even asked Noctis about his classes. Eventually there was a stop in the flow of their conversation and Noctis asked, “Is there a proper way to show gratitude to people?” Regis was surprised by the question and took a while to think of his answer. Noctis added on to his question, “I mean, is there a way to still take care of people if they refuse you?” 

 

From down a ways Gladio was able to hear the question. He cocked his eyebrow up probably just as surprised as Regis that Noctis would ask something of the sort while fishing of all things. Gladio wondered if he had underestimated how Noctis was feeling. The little punk had always been so arrogant but through the smirks and banter he knew Noctis treasured everyone close to him. He wasn’t as expressive as Prompto. He wasn’t as by the book as Ignis with his thank you cards and thoughtful gifts. Noctis couldn’t say his exact feelings out loud like Gladio could. Noctis was an observer. He would notice everyone and adjust for them. So now, now that there was no one to adjust to or to observe it made sense that he’d be at a loss just left with his emotions. 

 

“Seems like that kid is more of a worrier than I expected,” Clarus said breaking Gladio’s train of thought. “Were you, or Iris, ever depressed or paranoid growing up?” 

 

“Hell no. At least for me but probably Iris too. She’s the happiest girl in the world.” 

 

Clarus let out a sigh of relief. “Well the King’s son has a lot of pressure of him but you do too,” he looked his son up and down. “Maybe all that kid needs is a little more muscle. Seems it worked out well for you.” 

 

Gladio grinned. “Thanks Dad.” The four men stayed at the dock for a while longer giving the King and his son time to reel in enough fish for brunch. The younger shield remembered that they were travelling during the holidays and even if the Amicitias didn’t have any extravagant traditions Gladio thought it would be nice to get something for his dad and Iris. Maybe it would bring them some luck for the upcoming new year. 

 

\------------

 

Luna shivered then scratched at the wool blanket that did a poor job of covering her. She shifted her body looking for a familiar heat but was only met with a cold wall. “Prompto..?” she called out. No answer. Her head throbbed as she tried to recall what happened the night before. She remembered...Prompto’s hair. Nyx. Shots. Stars? Luna pushed herself up to her elbows and realized she was inside a caravan. _We couldn’t make it back to the apartment?_ Her feet slid off the edge of the bed and took her upper half with them. She fell to the floor with a thud. 

 

“Luna!” Nyx opened the door to find her on her face. He hoisted her up and cradled her back to the bed. “Not feeling well?” 

 

“Why are you outside? And where’s Prompto?” She leaned her head into Nyx’s chest thankful to feel grounded to something. 

 

“We slept outside because you were drunk. I didn’t know if you’d want either of us in bed with you while you were passed out so better to be safe than cross any lines.” 

 

“Oh please Nyx, you know how close we all are…” Luna began. 

 

“But that doesn’t mean it’s okay every time. Especially if you’re drunk enough to pass out,” Nyx shook his head with worry. “You know, just because we’re all close doesn’t mean you can’t tell us no. Hell, if you don’t want me to carry you I’ll drop you right now.” 

 

Luna mumbled into Nyx’s chest and held onto him tighter, clearly not recovered. 

 

“Prom slept laid out on a rock. You should see him, looks like a starfish,” Nyx laughed at Luna’s mumbles and continued his story since she seemed to enjoy the conversation. “I feel bad leaving him by himself. He’s not a bad guy. You think he’ll be able to last these next few months alone out here?” 

 

Luna turned her head so that her mouth wasn’t covered. “I know what you mean. It hurts, it’s going to hurt but it will make him better. I wish Noctis wasn’t so stupid,” Luna turned up in a poor attempt to look Nyx in the eye. “I wish our situation didn’t drag everyone down in our path.” 

 

Nyx patted her head. “Hey no one’s getting dragged here. We’re all doing what we want to do. There’s nothing to worry about.”

 

Luna nuzzled him. “If you ever want to go crazy you have my permission. Honestly, I hate how you stay so cool about things.”

 

\----------------

 

The new year was quickly approaching and luckily for the most part everyone had been too distracted in their adventures and with each other’s company to let any anxieties rule them over. Regis, as wise as he was, decided that he wanted to spend the new year “stirring the pot” so to speak. He wanted to cradle Noctis for as long as he could and after the week they spent roughing it he could tell his son’s attitude was starting to shift in the right direction. Gladio and Ignis seemed to have benefitted from the elders as well. Gladio had always been in awe of Clarus and it made Regis so proud to see his friend be rewarded with such a kind son. Cor’s effect on Ignis was obvious as Ignis now trailed behind him instead of Noctis, his steps a little lighter and his speech a tad more profane. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Ahh! Miss Iris, how wonderful it is to hear your voice!” Regis exclaimed. 

 

“Hi your majesty! Is something wrong?” Iris asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

 

“No not at all. I just wanted to call and see if you would like to join us out here for new year,” Regis could feel the excitement bubbling from the other end. “I think it would be nice for the whole family to be together and I believe Miss Aranea is still back at the palace correct? She can escort you to the resort.”

 

“Resort?” Iris squealed. “I thought you all were camping?” 

 

“Ahh yes but this will be a bit of a surprise so I trust that you will be able to keep this a secret until you arrive?” 

 

“Yes your highness! I’m so happy!” Her giggles had reached an octave higher. 

 

Regis gave Iris a few instructions to follow as well as a message for Aranea. As he ended the call Cor appeared with a puzzled look on his face. 

 

“Regis you’re blushing and I could’ve sworn I heard a little girl somewhere.”

 

“So I’ve been caught,” the king laughed. “Just making some surprise new year’s plans. What do you think about celebrating at Galdin Quay?” 

 

Cor took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. 

 

“I want my own room as far from the young people as possible.” 

 

“Do you think they will all be able to reconcile so easily Cor?” The king prodded.

 

“They’re either going to wreck the place out of anger or wreck the place out of lust.”

 

_An interesting opinion_.. Regis was looking forward to putting the next generation of royals through a test of willpower. _Noctis is ready to confront his feelings. He will be fine_.... He watched the prince from afar who had just jumped on Gladio’s back demanding to be carried. 

 

“When you die, that boy is going to be my king. Gods help us all,” Cor sighed putting out his cigarette. Still, Regis looked on at his son and smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Year's Eve day-- Everyone is going to meet up soon, maybe... that is if no one runs away first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. The last few comments were really encouraging <3\. Sometimes I post and wonder if this even makes sense (have i said that before?) *scratches head* :D. Anyway, I do it for you guys and for my love of FFXV. Thanks so much for spending time you could be using studying or youtubing or doing much more productive things ... thanks for for spending your time here with me. 
> 
> i love you. 
> 
> im kind of clingy. LOL 
> 
> <3

“Is that so?” Luna’s eyes locked with Nyx’s as he remained silent. “Thank you. I’ll be seeing you soon then.” She put down her phone and stared into the jam packed suitcase she was about to sit on and order Nyx to zip. “Aranea has just informed me that the king and his party are headed here for the evening.” 

“What would you like to do?” Nyx noticed the tap of her fingertips on her thigh. A habit she had whenever she was uneasy. He wanted to be her knight and whisk her away, preserve the clarity she gained during her time there but now wasn’t the time to be assertive. He was very much a part of all the drama as Noctis and Prompto. If his actions added to Luna’s distress then he would fall back at all costs until he was ordered to come forward. He kept his hands behind his back despite being tempted to place a comforting touch on her shoulder.

“I will,” Luna paused then corrected herself, “We will stay the evening as planned. It’s New Year’s eve, the more the merrier.” The look on Nyx’s face was a reply in itself. “Look Nyx,” Luna reached for his hand, “I’m okay. I can’t guarantee that my feelings won’t ever be hurt again or that when Noctis shows up I won’t exchange a few choice words but I _do_ know that I don’t feel how I did when I first came here. Don’t you think so too? Honestly, don’t you see a difference?” 

Nyx gave her hand a squeeze. “There is a huge difference, Luna. I just want you to be happy for as long as you can.. That’s all I guess.”

“You’ve seen me through highs and lows-- probably more lows and questionable gray areas.” Both Luna and Nyx laughed in agreement. “Thank you Nyx. Thank you for always being there.”

Seizing the opportunity, he wrapped his arms around the Oracle to show the thanks was mutual. “So, what do we do about our darling baby? Are we telling him his boyfriend is on the way?” 

“Yes we should. By now I’m sure Prompto _hates_ surprises. It will give him some time to prepare himself too.” Luna sighed and took a long look at Prompto’s living space. “Let’s clean up here and book a room for tonight at the hotel just in case. We can meet Prompto at his work as planned and tell him then.”

Luna closed her suitcase and sat on top. Nyx pulled and pressed to secure it shut. 

“What are you bringing back? Boulders and seaweed?” 

A blush crept over Luna’s face. “Crab meat…”

“Are you freaking serious?!”

“The chefs can prepare it when we get back! When will we get to have crab again?!” 

The suitcase was lifted to stand and the clink of various sized mason jars and the rumble of what Nyx could only guess was some sort of cooling unit pierced the awkward silence. 

“Have I told you that I’ve never met anyone like you Lady Luna?” Nyx sassed.

“Good,” Luna replied.

\---------

_Luna and Nyx are leaving tomorrow,_ Prompto tried to push the obvious out of his head while he tended to tables at the restaurant. Thankfully Dino had given him the opening shift so he could spend New Year’s eve with his friends because once they left the reality of his choices would settle in. It’s not like he was struggling. In fact he hadn’t cried a day since he’d arrived. So then why did he feel so uneasy? Was it even uneasiness? Prompto flashed a smile at some patrons who were less than subtle in their admiration of him. _These mandarin collared vests are really something, I should buy more to wear outside of work_. He checked his watch to see he had 2 more hours until dinner, when he was off. There was a fireworks show at midnight and he had reserved the lower dock of the restaurant so that they could be comfortable, have some privacy and have a good view. Also, they just passed out there the other night so at least it would seem familiar. It would be a nice send off for Luna and Nyx. He was grateful to have them worry about him.

“You’ll be here until past midnight right Prompto?” A cheerful Coctura asked. 

“Yes! Food and a view, can’t ask for more!”

“Great! It shouldn’t be too crowded because most of the restaurant has been booked for the evening,” Coctura poured two glasses of sparkling water nudging one towards the busboy.

“Oh? My reservation is still okay though right?” Prompto took a nervous sip. _Why can I hear myself nervous laughing in my head? You’re such a fool, Prom_ he told himself. 

“Yes your reservation is safe. The other party that’s shutting down the restaurant I think is only a group of 8 but I guess they enjoy their privacy.”

Prompto nodded and almost finished his water but choked instead…

“Are you okay??” Coctura handed him some napkins from the bar.

“How much does it cost to close this place out for a reservation like that?”

“Oh gods, it’s expensive. It is New Year’s Eve after all. Don’t know why they don’t just order to go and sit on the beach, it’d be much cheaper.”  
 _Fuck. He wouldn’t. He doesn’t know I work here.._ Fear and panic took turns having their way with Prompto’s mind and body. _Even if he does come here I don’t have to talk to him. I don’t owe him anything, I left a note. He’s not going to yell at me…. He let me go._

_He. Let. Me. Go._

That was the answer. That was the answer that he had forgot to remember since Luna arrived. There was nothing to worry about. The physical relationship was over. He was part of the Prince’s guard. He still wanted to protect Noctis. Noctis was his best friend. It was ok to like him as a person. It was ok to find him attractive, he’s a prince. What wasn’t ok was holding him to commoner expectations. _That was my bad,_ Prompto reminded himself because he knew he could never say he understood Noctis’ situation completely. He was lucky enough to be able to come and go as he pleased without everyone hunting him down and ordering him back. _I’ll be fine, I’ve been through worse._

Coctura took his glass and motioned towards the hotel entrance. Prompto turned to see Luna and Nyx with their luggage standing behind him. 

“Hey you guys are….early,” the busboy’s eyes drifted to the luggage. “Are you guys leaving already?”

“No no,” Luna waved her hands. “We took the liberty of booking a room this evening to allow you some privacy, should you need it.”

“Oh… _O-Oh_.” The disappointment was clear in Prompto’s voice. Luna figured he must have already heard the news from his co-workers.

Luna folded her arms over her chest. “Now, I didn’t come here just to have you crawl back into your shell and hide at the first sight of Noctis. Don’t tell me you’re going to let that I- don’t- know- what- in- Ramuh’s- name- I’m- doing- prince put out the fire that is Prompto Argentum…” 

“Yeah blondie. Maybe I’ll get a couple of drinks in you before he arrives so that you can really let him know whose turf this is,” Nyx smirked mockingly.

“You guys,” Prompto didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “First, Noctis owns like ALL the land. Last…... yeah I’ll be fine.” He gave them both a big grin and let them finish checking in. _Happy New Year_. 

\------

“You are the biggest idiot on Eos to think you could escape me,” Gladio said as Noctis laid in his lap. They took over the back seat of the Regalia, rope chaffing Noctis’ wrists and ankles. 

“You have become a fine shield for the prince,” Regis added in. 

Noctis groaned. As they were packing up camp it was made known that their next destination was Galdin Quay. He knew Luna was there. If she was there that meant Prompto was there too. His first instinct was to whine to his father. “Why are you doing this dad? This is supposed to be about us. Dad’s on the road remember?! Turn your son into a remarkable prince that doesn’t have to deal with this bull shit ass drama, not forcefeed it down his throat!”

When Regis returned his sentiments with only a squint of his eyes and stroke of his beard Noctis took to plan number two: RUN. 

He dropped the camping gear he was holding and warped as far as he could before running out of stamina. That was a pretty impressive sight. Even Cor stood with his mouth ajar. He’d never seen the prince exert so much effort in his life. Sadly (well, more beneficial) for Noctis, Gladio’s endurance was on point. He tailed the prince, landed a hit, and dragged him back. Noctis had grabbed every tree branch he could on the way back to camp dusting Gladio with leaves and shrub needles. Ignis tsked at the sight. His years of grooming the prince into a stand up man quickly thrown out the window at the mention of seeing an ex. Ultimately, Noctis was dumped in the back seat of the Regalia with Gladio to keep him in check. 

“Noctis, I’ve only suggested this arrangement for the new year because I feel you are ready to face your problems head on. That doesn’t mean things will resolve this evening. It means you have a single opportunity to steer your situation one way or another. Is that not what I have been helping you with this whole time?” Regis stared at his hog-tied son through the rearview mirror. “We will reach Galdin Quay not too long from now. It would be wise of you to strategize.”

It’s true his mind was clearer now than it had been a few weeks ago. The quiet moments in the woods, small talk with the men, even killing for meals had given him the perspective he needed to collect himself and come up with a plan. He had a plan. He knew what he wanted to do for both Luna and Prompto but he hadn’t expected to enact it so soon. His guilt was still very real and he wasn’t sure if he had enough guts to push past that guilt and take charge of his situation. He hoped, he could only hope, that someone would find him to be genuinely sorry. That either Prompto or Luna would understand and love him unconditionally. He needed undeserved forgiveness, unearned kindness; _mercy_. Noctis wasn’t going to Galdin Quay with expectations, although he silently kept them to himself. He would, if anything, ensure that the people he cared about had everything they needed to be at peace. 

The coastline appeared in the distance. Salt and humidity misted over the Regalia. Noctis sat up and took in the scenery. Everything looked surreal. It looked and felt like paradise. While he’d never been there with Prompto somehow everything: the smell of the air, the sound of the waves, the feel of the fog all reminded him of the blonde. 

Noctis shut his eyes tight.  
 _Dammit Prom, please don’t run from me._


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's prince has arrived. 
> 
> Luna and Noct have a long overdue conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> I wrote this really late at night in between E3 updates and the NBA finals. After seeing the trailer for the FFXV VR fishing game I was almost tempted to add a chapter to my other fic because I really wanted to imagine Noctis giving up king's knight for this VR fishing. LOL. 
> 
> anyway, lots of feels in this one. hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

***************  
 _Noctis notices Luna’s wearing her highest heels tonight. Is it him or is she walking slower than normal? He leans back along the stone railing that separates him from the stream that’s freely flowing beneath him. He can see the iridescent shine of the fish painting the waters. Luna’s closer now, about to step onto the small bridge that he’s standing on. The wind blows her black gown apart at the slit exposing her legs more than she’d like. She flashes Noctis an embarrassed smile as she tries desperately to calm the fabric around her._

_“Oh Luna, don’t bother,” Noctis reaches for her now grinning at how cute she is. She turns away and he hugs her from behind, the lobe of her ear finding his mouth. “Hey, those heels line us up perfectly.” He nips at the cartilage between his teeth while Luna’s arm reaches behind his head. He can tell she’s smiling even though he can’t see her face._

_That makes him happy._

_She turns to face her prince falling into his chest. He smells of deep, rich cologne and the aftershave he slapped on in a rush. Luna takes in his scent, it makes her feel at home. Noctis’ arms wrap around her a little tighter._

_“You look good in black, princess,” he compliments. He trails his fingers under the straps of her dress and Luna pushes herself against him to keep prying eyes from seeing what’s meant for her man._

_“Noctis, thank you for choosing me,” Luna presses a kiss to his lips. She tastes sweet. He knows his lips will be a shade of mauve when they part but he considers the slick of gloss to be a trophy._

_“Who else would I choose, babe?” Noctis quips._

_Luna’s eyes turn mischievous. “So you’ve forgotten already? I guess that’s for the best anyway.” She spreads Noctis’ legs with her leg, preparing him for what’s to come. “I heard he’s happy now too.” She slows her breath down and whispers in Noctis’ ear. “Come on, we’re going to be late for the wedding…”_

_Luna pulls away and leads Noctis to an arch in the distance. His heart beats faster. They’re sprinting. Luna is laughing alongside him, her high heels in hand. Is she cheering him on or yelling at him? He can’t tell. His feet dig into the grass, ‘It’s too hard to run in dress shoes’ he says to himself. The faces in the distance begin to look clearer. He can recognize them._

_There’s Ignis. Gladio. Iris._

_Dad._

_And there’s Prompto._

_‘He’s waiting for me?’ Noctis fixes his lapels and walks carefully down the aisle. As he passes the guests he realizes he shouldn’t have gone that way, he should’ve walked around. No one makes a big deal of it. Not even Prompto. ‘His eyes are gorgeous. Has he always looked like that?’ Noctis starts to get nervous. He clasps his hands together and Prompto puts his hand over the intertwined fingers._

_“Thanks for showing up, it means a lot to me Noct. Do you have the rings?”_

_Noctis pats himself. He feels a box in his jacket pocket but when he looks at Prompto…_

_“No, no I don’t.” As the words leave his lips he looks over at his father who gives him a look of disappointment._

_“What? Well, let me borrow yours for now. We’ll sort everything out later!” Prompto wasn’t phased at all. He walked up to Iris to borrow one of the rings she was wearing for his bride. Violins began to play. Prompto took his place and whispered to Noctis, “This is the happiest day of my life.”_

_He can see the hint of a veil blowing in the distance and positions himself in front of his friend. “Prom, don’t do this. You can’t do this.”_

_Prompto gives him a questioning look. “Because?”_

_“Because it’s wrong. This isn’t going to make you happy. How could this be the happiest day of your life? What is this going to do for you?”_

_The blonde steps back. “I’m in love, Noctis. Like you and Luna.” The words leave his mouth in an incredibly soft and thoughtful way. Like a parent telling their child they’ll be back to pick them up._

_“Prom, but I’m not in love with her… I l-love…. you. I love you….”_

_Prompto wraps his arms around his best friend. He strokes his hair and sings to him. His voice sounds like the way the sun feels after a storm:_

_“No I won’t be afraid_

_Oh I won’t be afraid_

_Just as long_

_as you stand,_

_Stand by me._

_So darlin…… darlin…...stand….”_

_Tears stream down his cheeks and soon he can feel the white veil brushing against his back. The words to Prompto’s song fading, Noctis’ vision turning to black._

****************

 

Noctis spasms and hits his head on the side of the Regalia, just in time for Aranea and Iris to see. _Oh my god, what the fuck?_

 

“Some dream you must have had. Cactuars getcha out there?” Aranea laughed, her gaze impatient as she searched for the car that carried the advisor. 

 

“Surprise!” Iris cheered. “Gladdy we get to spend new year’s together!” Gladio got out of the car and picked up Noctis, seating him on the trunk to undo the bindings on his wrists and ankles. As Regis exited the girls gave him a polite bow. He extended his arm to hug them both then turned to his son. 

 

Quietly he commanded, “I’m leaving the rest to you. Spend your time as you wish.” 

 

The other car arrives and parks. Clarus sweeps Iris up in a hug apologizing profusely for leaving her on her own. Aranea makes her way to Ignis and to everyone’s surprise greets her boyfriend with nothing more than a fist bump and a smile. 

 

“Ignis, remember what we talked about,” Cor slides by nodding at the vixen. The advisor cooly holds his hand up to brush the old man off. He’d explain everything to Aranea later. _Hopefully she won’t be too mortified._

 

As the group heads towards the hotel/restaurant the younger shield stops in his tracks. 

 

“Wouldya take a look at that,” His head tilted towards the pier. “Noct, I think Nyx is really trying to take you down.” 

 

King Regis snorted in disbelief, “Noctis I can say with utmost certainty now: you have a rival.”

 

Noctis grunted. He kicked his boot into the pavement.“She tells me she’s taking a vacation and there she is fishing with another man.” Regis signals for everyone to continue onward as his son makes his way to his fiance and her fishing companion. “Bet he didn’t catch anything,” he mumbles under his breath. He won’t admit it but he’s pretty excited to see what’s biting. Noctis picks up his pace….

 

“Hey! You’re doing it all wrong!” He calls out, jogging towards Nyx. 

 

The mood changes, Noctis can feel it. Nyx is guarding Luna, he can see it in the way Nyx stands and it pisses him off. It pisses him off even more that he’s holding a damn fishing pole. _Fishing is MY thing, dammit._ Luna steps around Nyx tapping him lightly to stand down. She smiles and he’s thankful that it doesn’t seem to be a fake one. 

 

“Ah, there you are. I was wondering who I’d kiss at midnight.” She stepped aside. “Would you like to try your hand at catching something?” 

 

Noctis drew his fishing rod in a flash of blue magic. 

 

“I’ll give you two some privacy,” Nyx began. “Fishing really isn’t my thing anyway.”

 

Noctis smirked, satisfied, and sat down on the planks next to Luna while Nyx trekked back to the sand. Luna took his retreat as Nyx’s way of giving her his blessing, not that she needed it but it was nice to know he had faith in her. 

 

They both stared out into the ocean, their thoughts somehow finding a current in the silence; the silence was the loudest it’s ever been between them but they both listened and heard what they needed to hear. 

 

_We’re perfect for each other. Perfect give, perfect take. No tabs need to be kept because even if you don’t outright say what you’re thinking I hear you. I feel you. I see you._

_And that’s enough. It’s always been more than enough._

_I tried to be as great as I could be to ease some of your burdens. I was proud to be strong for you. When I was weak I was happy to find refuge with you. You let me live and didn’t hold me back. I let you live and marvelled at your experiences. And the more of life we saw the more I knew I should be thanking you. Because I owe everything I am right now, to you..._

_But as we’ve developed our space has become cramped. I want to hold on to what I know is there. I want to keep everything around me intact wherever I go. And as much as I try to convince myself that I am fine and this will work I can’t help but see little pieces of us slip through my hands. I want to pick it all up but it seems that I’m holding onto too much already so I’ll just have to make it all up to you when I get to where I’m going._

_I know you understand because we’re doing this side by side. Our roots are tangling and I’m happy they are because at least we have that to keep us secure. Our branches may grow in opposite directions for now but if we’re lucky, when there’s a change in weather, then maybe one day we can sway together for while. Maybe we’ll grow close enough again to make an even bigger home than we started with._

 

There was an ethereal glow radiating between the two as they sat. Regis and the others spotted the violet hues from where they were seated across the water. They weren’t sure if Noctis and Luna were aware of it but the gods were surely lending their support. _How enchanting, it’s beautiful_ the king thought. He’d never seen anything like it. He hoped whatever messages the gods were passing along through them pacified their hearts. 

 

Noctis could hear it all. His thoughts, Luna’s thoughts. Endorphins surged through him and from the look on Luna’s face it looked as if she was experiencing the same. He placed his hand on top of hers and suddenly he felt a blast of cool air hit his face like an awakening. 

 

“Luna, I will always always be here for you. I promise you that,” Noctis looked directly into the Oracle’s eyes. She met him with the same intensity, strong and unwavering. 

 

“And I for you. I’ve seen your heart Noctis and I trust that you have seen mine.”

 

Noctis nodded. “I’m sorry that I didn’t cherish your affections enough.”

 

Luna rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry my affections were too shallow for too long.” 

 

“You’ve always been genuine Luna. No need to apologize.” He rested his chin on the top of her head. “So, I take it you’re not in love with me anymore?” 

 

Luna leaned into Noctis and let him wrap his arm around her. “Does it matter?” 

 

Noctis shook his head no. “Are you happy?” 

 

Luna shook her head yes. “For now. I guess the real struggle begins when we all officially part right?” 

 

“I want you to keep the keys to everything. You can come barging in whenever you want,” Noctis laughed. “I might not be able to ummm… physically… ummm….satis…”

 

“Noctis- I get it!” Luna slapped him on the back. “We should probably save all those encounters for when we’re sure we’re both solid in our intentions.” 

 

“Yes… that’s what I meant.” Noctis looked away. There was no reason to be bashful yet he felt like a spotlight was shining on him. “Luna, just so that you know.. I want to try saving what I have with Prom.” 

 

“I figured you would say that. But can I offer some advice?” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

Noctis listened intently and frowned. He pushed himself up and offered Luna his hand, pulling her to her feet. They stood under the moonlight in a loose embrace knowing that they wouldn’t share another intimate moment for a while. Pressing their foreheads together they sighed. Both turned their faces slightly and placed kisses on the corner of each other’s lips. 

 

_Fly away Luna. I’ll watch over you always, no matter what._

 

And that was his commitment to her. 

 

\----

“Want to head to the bar? We all have reservations,” Luna asked coming down from their emotional high. “Prompto is most likely there already unless everyone has scared him away.”

Biting his lip, Noctis agreed. Luna happily linked her arm into his as they padded through the sand just a few hours away from the new year.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is-- 
> 
> OMG. 
> 
> thank you for reading... this fic has gotten so long and will only get longer!!! Not that much longer :].
> 
> <3

_I want to ride my chocobo all day…. I want to ride my chocobo all day…._

Prompto repeated the song in his head over and over as he caught Noctis confronting Luna and Nyx on the fishing dock. It was really happening, they would all spend New Year’s together… like they always had. 

This wasn’t anything new. His fingers curled at the hem of his vest as he tried to steady his feelings. Tonight wasn’t about him and Noctis. Tonight was about celebrating new beginnings with old friends. It was about falling into himself, letting everyone know that they didn’t need to worry, showing everyone that while his investment in Noctis may have hurt him he was strong enough to keep moving forward without any bad blood. He was in a good place. Luna and Nyx had vouched for his character. He had nothing to fear, nothing to be ashamed of; although coming face to face with the king made his heart jump to his throat. _Your majesty, I’d like to say I’d lay down my life for your son but you should know that he is an asshat of a boyfriend._ Prompto began to hear the boom of steps rattling the floorboards. He ascended the stairs from the back side of the restaurant and saw the royal party make their entrance. _Here we go…_

The youngest Amicitia was the first to notice him. _What a hottie…_ She tucked her bangs to the side, her small attempt at flirting. _Is he a waiter?_ Iris shuffled closer trying to get a better look and as Prompto’s lips quirked upwards Iris made a beeline through the tables and tackled him. Of course Gladio followed almost immediately after, wishing the image of Iris sitting on top of another man would purge itself from his memory. 

Everyone rushed the blonde giving him loads of affection. Ignis had a laundry list of questions for him. What was he eating? Did he have emergency contacts in the area? Did he remember to balance his checkbook every week? Prompto melted into the warmth of crowd. He belonged with these people. They were the closest thing to family that he had. Once the reunion hugs and kisses died down King Regis emerged from behind the group, everyone parted to make way. 

Regis held his hand out to the gunner who had already bowed at the waist. 

“There is no need to be so formal Prompto, a handshake will do,” Regis smiled has he clasped Prompto’s hand. “You look well.” 

“Thank you your majesty,” Prompto donned a sheepish grin. “You are looking well yourself. Could’ve sworn you were Noct’s older brother.” 

Clarus choked on his drink. 

“Is there something funny Clarus?” Regis said, giving his shield a side eye. 

“Say, Prompto…. Don’t you wear corrective lenses? Forgot to put them in this evening?” Clarus and the rest of the group laughed to tears. 

Regis gave Prompto a nod to excuse himself while he went to the bar to order something that would make Clarus regret poking fun at him. Prompto was thankful that his interaction with the King was brief. If the King didn’t pull him to the side to talk then he must not be too worried about what happened leading up to this point. 

Prompto seemed to be clearing all the potential hurdles that he had worried about prior to everyone arriving. The last hurdle, the largest obstacle of them all, was going to be headed his way soon. Prompto looked to the fishing dock once more. Luna and Noctis were surrounded by violet, blue, and pink clouds. It almost looked like cotton candy being stretched and pulled around them. The glow was captivating. Prompto wondered what it meant. 

A hand waved in front of his face. _Nyx_. 

“Drink this,” A small glass with a strong smell was placed in his hand. With a quick smirk and toast Prompto gladly tossed the shot back. 

*********************

_This pier is too damn long._ Noctis’ palms started to sweat. Luna looked up at him trying to ease his anxiety with one of her signature knowing looks. Noctis could only gulp and push onward. The sound of laughter, drinks slamming, and a familiar whine rang in his ears. Standing on a table, _smooth as ever_ , was his love. He candidly jumped down encouraging the entourage to chug whatever it was in their glasses. The mood was light and airy. As they stepped inside Luna gave Noctis’ sleeve a tug of support then patted his lower back to guide him in. 

Regis watched his son make his way to the group of kids. Luna slid into the seat besides the King. 

“Have a little faith your highness,” Luna said taking his hand. 

“Oh my dear. It seems that I am in your debt.” Regis pecked Luna on the cheek and sighed. 

“There is nothing to be repaid. I am just a wandering soul as well.” Luna leaned her head on Regis’ shoulder. She hugged onto his arm like she had many times in the past back in Tenebrae. Regis closed his eyes and let himself be spoiled with Luna’s attention. Luna knew she could always find solace in the King. She closed her eyes and hoped that in this moment Regis looked at her as a daughter, not as the Oracle. 

**********************

“Are you guys even going to make it to midnight?” Noctis cut in as casually as he could. Everyone yelled their replies to him but the prince was only listening for Prompto. The blonde swayed around Nyx’s side and met him eye to eye. Prompto lifted his forearm to Noctis and Noctis did the same giving his gunner their version of a hi-five. 

“Happy you could come out, Noct.” Prompto gave the prince a small grin then turned away to continue entertaining the rest of the group. It was hard for Noctis to peel his eyes from him. He looked just how Noctis wanted him to look: happy. He watched as Prompto laughed with the girls. He watched Prompto get pushed around by Gladio and Ignis. His flails, his chirps, his stances as he took everyone’s photo….everything that was Prompto, everything that he loved was right there in front of him. Soon Noctis found himself getting pulled into the madness. He couldn’t really hear anything but he laughed and smiled anyway. His eyes followed the blonde everywhere, getting their fill. Drinks kept getting placed in his hands and he willingly took them. Noctis wasn’t sure if he was trying to drown away his sorrows or prolong the little feeling of happiness he had watching Prompto. No matter how much he drank his body wouldn’t let him go numb. _Cruel,_ he thought. He grinned like an idiot and dared the Astrals to fuck with him a little harder. 

He lifted his glass to take another swig and was blocked by a comforting grip around his wrist. “You’ve had more than enough buddy. Let’s give you some space.” Prompto brushed all the others off and led Noctis down to the lower dock of the restaurant that he had reserved. Noctis fell back on one of the couches, Prompto took a seat next to him. 

_The sky is so black._

“I’m not that far gone am I Prom?” Noctis asked. He sure as hell didn’t feel drunk but he did feel a whole lot of everything else. 

“Nah, just wanted to get some quality time with you before we both get too plastered.” Prompto lit a cigarette from his pocket and took a drag. “So what do you think? New place is pretty nice right?” 

Noctis nodded as a cloud of smoke floated in his direction. “Yeah. Driving here kept thinking you must’ve had a blast taking pictures of everything.” 

Prompto took another drag, Noctis noticed his fingers had a slight shake to them. 

_What do you want him to remember?_

“Prom, I just want to say….” 

“Noct, sentences that start off that way usually don’t have anything good following them. If you’re going to say sorry don’t.” Prompto leaned his head back. _Don’t snap at him. You’re past this._

“I wasn’t going to apologize. I was going to tell you that for whatever it’s worth, I’m proud of you. You are… so much better than I am.” Noctis huffed and rubbed his face. He thought about how his best friend looked when he last left his apartment. How he must’ve looked while he wrote that goodbye letter. “You put up with all the shit life throws at you and still wake up everyday looking like that and doing what you want. You’re incredible.” Noctis averted his eyes, ashamed of himself. 

Prompto coyly turned his head to face the prince. “Took you long enough to notice.” 

The pout of his lips, the sparkle of the tealights flickering along his skin, his voice that sounded like it was dipped in velvet… Noctis wanted to ravage it all. _You don’t deserve him, yet._ If it wasn’t for that phrase replaying louder and louder in his mind he would’ve said to hell with everything and pounced. But he held back. They sat in silence for a little while longer before Prompto handed him a thin sparkler. Noctis sat up to follow his friend to the end of the dock. The blonde crouched down and gave their sparklers a light. 

They pointed the sticks downward and watched the sparks shoot towards their feet. 

“Pretty huh?” The blonde’s face was charming as he admired the flashes of light.

“Yeah you are….” Noctis said under his breath. Prompto wasn’t sure if Noctis meant for him to hear. If Noctis had been looking he would’ve seen the sincere look of longing that the blonde gave him. But he missed it, all his strength focused on maintaining his self control and his eyes fixed on the only sparks that he believed he would share with his love that night.

When the sparklers died the boys continued to sit on the dock staring into the water. Prompto told Noctis about the night he, Luna, and Nyx spent there. Noctis complained about camping with his Dad and how Cor made Ignis evolve into a manlier man. They rolled on the floor in disbelief at one another’s experiences. Both saying they wished they could’ve been there. 

“Hey dumb and dumber! The countdown’s going to start soon!” Aranea called out from the ledge of the restaurant. Noctis helped Prompto up and they headed back to the bar. 

Clarus and Cor had carried a large box from the car which apparently contained all the new year’s garb from the beginning of Lucian times. 

“Oh my gods Regis, this was what you meant by you had party wares?” Cor reached in and started tossing out feathered hats, boas, and ornate fashion necklaces. 

“This smells like old people,” Aranea said grabbing a boa from Cor. She snaked the feathers around Ignis and tiptoed up to his ear. Cor watched the exchange and blew into a party horn getting everyone’s attention. 

“No kissing until midnight!!!” Cor shook his head. “Damn kids, keep it in your pants!”

The countdown began and everyone gathered around the center of the restaurant chanting with the countdown show that played on the flatscreen. Luna and the king weaved through the crowd finding a good place to stand. Taking their place they joined in the chants:

“5.”

“4.”

“3.”

“2.”

“1.”

“Happy New Year!” 

The room erupted in cheers. Noctis looked to see who was closest to him. _Luna. Prom. Of course._ He stood still knowing what his choice would be if he were to actually make one but since he vowed to not fuck anything up with anyone he just smiled and hoped to go unnoticed under his very, very, very feathery hat. 

“Happy New Year, darling,” Luna cooed. She reached up grabbing the blonde’s face in front of the prince and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. Prompto grinned and returned a kiss to her cheek as well. 

_Woo…. Happy new year…_ Noctis told himself after watching his girlfriend kiss his ex boyfriend. _Ok, ok, I deserve it…._.

Luna tugged on Noctis’ shirt. “Happy new year my prince,” she cupped his face and gave him a kiss just as she had given to Prompto. As she pulled away she said softly, “To righting our wrongs.”

Everyone’s focus turned to the King who could not seem to evade Luna’s guard. Nyx wrapped his arms around King Regis and greeted him happy new year. Regis tried to wiggle out but Nyx only laughed and hugged him tighter. If he was trying to get on his good side it definitely wasn’t working but Regis acknowledged his fearlessness. Noctis doubled over in giggles, happy his dad could get a taste of the thorn in his side that was Nyx Ulric. 

As the laughter died down Prompto and Noctis realized that they were the only ones remaining side by side. Everyone else had gone off on their own either into the hotel or to find a prime spot for the fireworks show that was going to start soon.   
Noctis watched as Prompto fiddled with his camera. He was pretty sure the photographer wasn’t reviewing any pictures. It was reassuring that his friend still felt a little nervous around him. Maybe that meant he still had a chance. Noctis cleared his throat.

“Happy new year, Prom.”

Sky blue eyes turned up from the viewfinder to meet his own. “Happy new year, Noct.” 

Noctis leaned in to offer a hug then changed his mind and decided to go for a kiss on the cheek. His willpower was only so strong after all. Prompto wasn’t resisting. The gunner’s body pulled closer and as Noctis’ fringe brushed across his forehead he decided something on his own as well.

Prompto turned his head quickly to meet Noctis’ lips. 

The kiss was short but long enough for Noctis to feel everything he needed to. He curled his fingers around Prompto’s biceps. 

“Prompto,” Noctis studied his features, desperately trying to keep calm. “Prom….” He couldn’t get his words out.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this…_ Prompto told himself. He looked at his prince becoming undone. He wanted Noctis to yearn for him. He still cared for his past lover. He knew that after tonight everyone would be out of his reach and to see his best friend unraveling at such a small gesture awakened a familiar beast within him. _Noct, look what you do to me…_

Prompto licked his lips. “Gotcha.” He winked and loosened from Noctis’ grip. Noctis looked at him helpless and submissive. He would do whatever he asked. He didn’t need to hear how Prompto felt, he would take anything. Any ounce of time he could spare for him. Anything. 

“Run away with me for bit? I want to take you somewhere to see the fireworks.” The blonde grabbed the prince by the hand and pulled him out of the restaurant down the long path of the pier. 

“Anywhere with you Prom.” Noctis made sure Prompto heard him that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is going to be a doozy....... seriously thank you all for reading! It makes me so happy that you spend your time on my imagination :). 
> 
> Also, I made a ko-fi account but i dont really know what i'm doing there lol! Feel free to check me out at ko-fi.com/sugrshuriken. <3 
> 
> Please stick around for the next chapter. ILY!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptis' last night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! so the Prompto DLC came out yesterday and I'm already behind in my updating so please have mercy because .... Prompto!!!! 
> 
> Please enjoy & thanks for reading <3

They ran. Their footsteps pattering across old planks. Their hair blowing back exposing their faces. They ran; down steps, trudging through heaps of sand. The extra weight didn’t hold them down. They picked up their feet and ran. Noctis stumbled a little, it was hard to run without direction. Even with Prompto as a guide the unknowing of it all- where he was going, what Prompto was planning, how he was feeling- without knowing anything Noctis followed suit and ran like his lifeline was about to be cut. In a way, it was. The comfort he was used to had already faded this much, after tonight it would be completely erased. 

 

Prompto stopped and Noctis collided straight into his back causing them to crash into the wall of the patio. 

 

“Jump over,” Prompto instructed. Noctis set his hands on the top of the porch wall and took a leap into the patio. He’s jumped over higher walls, this was nothing. Prompto followed right after and opened the sliding door to his place. He really shouldn’t be so trusting to leave his place unlocked given all the hard earned electronics he had stored there. Noctis stepped inside- the lights were all off but the room was bright enough from the moonlight shining through. The walls sparkled. Noctis knew that was Luna’s doing. _So this is it. The part of Prompto that I’ll be missing out on._ Before he could let his emotions drag him down an explosion pierced the air. The two stepped back out to the patio in awe. 

 

Neon flowers decorated the sky, burning with aggression and fading in trails. As soon as one wilted another appeared, loud and vibrant. The friends looked up in admiration almost forgetting that they needed to breathe. 

 

Prompto turned to face Noctis with his arms outstretched. He tilted his head back and shouted into the night sky, “Happy New Year Astrals!” Noctis shook with laughter. _He must be soooo faded._ But, trying to be a good friend Noctis decided to entertain him. 

 

“Ramuh, Shiva, Bahammmm…. No one really knows all your fucking names… make sure you bless him! He’s so fucking thoughtful!!!! THE BEST!!!” Noctis yelled at the top of his lungs. They both collapsed laughing at one another, the flowers still erupting overhead. 

 

Prompto propped himself up on his side. “Do you meant that?” 

 

“What?”

 

“That I’m the best?” Prompto scooted closer. He smelled of smoke and scotch. 

 

“The best ever,” Noctis replied already reaching for the blonde’s vest. 

 

_If I were to just hold on to you like this would you stay? If I had held onto you back then would I be punished in my next life? Would I have the chance to live as I wanted in this one?_ A needy mouth latched on to wherever it could; kissing, biting, licking. If words couldn’t be spoken then by the gods Prompto would feel what Noctis wanted to tell him through any means necessary. Tears fell freely as he moved all over Prompto’s body. The blonde gripped and clawed at Noctis’ skin, savoring the flesh that he’d memorized so well. He knew where Noctis’ scars were, where the ripples of muscle started and ended, the spot that he could faintly brush against that would spread goosebumps all over. Prompto pretended to not notice the wet streaks racing down his friend’s face. Instead, he stored the image away. 

 

He took Noctis’ hips in his hands and pinned him to the floor. It’s cold and a little bumpy from the sand they dragged in but neither of them feel the discomfort. _How did we get here?_ Images of past summers come to mind, past new years, coming home from school. Their first kiss, uneaten vegetables, empty pizza boxes. Hands, lips, eyes…. _Let it go,_ Prompto told himself while simultaneously reaching to lift his best friend’s shirt over his head. He pulled Noctis back up and wrapped the prince’s legs around his waist. Prompto felt Noctis pulsing against his stomach. A moan escaped his lips and they tangled even closer. Noctis slid his pants off then did the same for Prompto. Prompto loved being undressed by him. The touch of his fingers under his waistband made him shudder and now all he could do was stare down at the wants they both had. He crawled for the mattress, taking Noctis’ hand in his and climbed on. 

 

Noctis silently cursed the bed. He knew he wasn’t the first one to lay in it and what’s even worse is that he knew Luna was. He grabbed a fist full of blonde hair while Prompto made his way between his thighs. Wet lips peppered kisses all around his length. He’s still crying and fuck, why? Why is it all so good but so fucked up at the same time? 

 

“You missed me?” Prompto says as he takes Noctis’ dick all the way from tip to base; eyes locked with his prince. 

 

Noctis cried with pleasure, bucking into Prompto’s mouth still holding his head in place. Saliva is slathered all across Prompto’s jaw, strings of it hanging from his chin. He took Noctis down his throat easily giving into primal urges, his fingernails marking small crescents into the prince’s inner thighs. Noctis watched Prompto bob his head and flatten his tongue across the tip of his cock. He sees Prompto’s freckles peaking through the blush of his cheeks. Noctis smiled a little, happy that he could see the spots in the dim light. He gets pushed back further into Prompto’s throat and somehow that triggered him to remember all the times Prompto held his hand. Why something so lewd could remind him of something so innocent was beyond him. Too many things were beyond him. He closed his eyes, he knew he was close. He thought he heard Prompto say something but his hearing turned to white noise as he came. 

 

“Prom.. Let me take c-,” Noctis began but couldn’t finish, Prompto interrupted. 

 

The blonde towered over him with a smirk, blowing some of his bangs upwards with a huff. “Don’t you dare tell me you’ll take care of me.” Gently taking hold of Noctis’ legs he lined himself up between them. Prodding his entrance with the tip of his cock, Prompto slowly lowered to his elbows and whispered into Noctis’ ear: “I’m going to make love to you then..” he paused, “then it will be morning.” 

 

The prince carefully placed his two hands on the sides of Prompto’s face. He raised his head slightly to kiss him. The panicked urges from earlier lulled. Now, with the moonlight, Noctis focused on how delicate Prompto looked. He kissed him slowly, keeping his eyes open. Prompto groaned as he entered inch by inch, passing through a path he hadn’t traveled in a while. As Noctis took his full length he noticed a twinkle in his friend’s eye. Tears? Maybe. 

 

Prompto continuously slid himself into Noctis. He felt his walls wrap around him; soft and warm while the rest of the prince’s body seemed to crumble at his touch. Soon his teeth scraped over Noctis’ collar bone. Noctis’ nails raked down Prompto’s back and arms; evidence that Noctis was there, that this happened. The burn of the scratches made him ache with lust. _I love looking at you, Noct._ He thrusted with a little more force pushing Noctis’ head closer to the wall. _You’ll remember me, you’ll think of me, I know you will._ Noctis’ moans started to hitch. The prince grabbed one of Prompto’s hands to coil around his cock that throbbed against his stomach. Prompto stroked and grinded into Noctis. _I might be lonely, but I’ll be ok._

 

“Prompto. Look at me.” Noctis ordered, his tone surprisingly bold through his panting. Their eyes locked, Prompto shook with urgency nearing his limit. 

 

“I love you, Prom.” 

 

Prompto filled Noctis with his heat while streams of Noctis’ desire lay scattered between the two of them. Noctis knew, even if he was starved from his touch, the feelings he had for the blonde would continue to live on. Who he was now wasn’t enough for Prompto. He wanted to give Prompto everything he wanted. A life where Prompto could live as carefree as he wanted where he would smile like the sun would never set. A life filled with light and love. 

 

Their relationship would be cast away..

 

For now it was for the best. 

 

And there, under the chill of the night and explosions of light scattering across the sky Prompto and Noctis bid their past farewell.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break is over. Everyone goes back to class and everyone is alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much lighter chapter than the last. There's an ending in sight....... BUT not set in stone. I feel like I know how this SHOULD end but err, I don't know if that's what my heart wants. Then again, this kind of took on a life of its own so maybe I don't even have control anymore lol. 
> 
> EDIT: It was brought to my attention that a line in this story was maybe too much/unnecessary; I thought about it for a while and tbh as I was writing it didn't cross my mind that it would be interpreted that way. Initially I opted to leave it in because really, how many people have already read it? But still it ate at me so I took it out (along with the comment that points it out since it was quoted). Now, I know in life (and in fanfiction) I realize you can't please everyone but I think this instance warranted an edit. As readers of this story please keep in mind that the story does have mature themes and language. As the author of this fic-- I'm so incredibly far from being a legit writer and sometimes important things escape me. So, with all of that said.. I hope you continue to enjoy the story :).
> 
> Thank you as always for reading. I can't believe how long this is! 
> 
> If you're from the USA then Happy 4th of July!!!!!! (tomorrow) :]

The prince was all out of tears and it was a cold, windy walk back to the car. He had carefully slipped out from under his best friend’s arm before the sun started to rise. He knew Prompto well enough to know that when he drank he’d be out until at least 10:30 no matter the circumstance. Before Noctis headed out he took a picture of the blonde; matted hair, mouth half open, probably the most unflattering he’s ever been yet Noctis found himself lucky to be able to witness such a sight. He thought about leaving a note but given the state he was in his writing was likely to not make any sense. 

 

Fortunately (or unfortunately), he found a sharpie on the counter. He drew a heart around “N+P” on the glass of the sliding door. _This is cheesy as fuck,_ Noctis thought but still he smiled. _If he hates it he can clean it with alcohol._ Although, he hoped Prompto would leave it on. 

 

The ride back to Insomnia was a short one. Thanks to Luna’s intuition she and Nyx were already up and loading the car by the time Noctis crossed the parking lot. They both gave him a knowing look. Without a word he slipped into their back seat and texted his dad that he’d be going back to the palace with them. Luna didn’t press him for details and he was thankful. He could see her reflection through the mirror and her face was full of pity. That said enough. Nyx reached over the center console to take her hand, she accepted lacing her fingers with his. Noctis thought about saying something snarky then decided not to. He decided to be happy for everyone, that’s what he had vowed before reaching Galdin so he would stick with that. 

 

\------------------

 

Prompto looked like hell in a vest. Why he even decided to don a vest when his arms were sporting lanes of angry red claw marks was a mystery. Especially since his seatmate was none other than the king himself. He might as well have called him dad. Regis’ eyes widened, he might have even wanted to vomit a little but still he said nothing more than a good morning. 

 

Cor and Gladio were not as gracious. 

Gladio trailed his fingertips over the abrasions earning a wince from Prompto. “Your hair isn’t even chocobutting today. You look like old school Iggy, just dirtier.” 

 

Cor slid a bloody mary over to the gunner. “Here. Drink.” As Prompto sipped Cor began to vent. “You know there’s more to life than fucking,” Regis turned his head half interested in Cor’s parenting advice. “One day when your junk stops working you’re going to wonder why the hell you spent so much time feeling up on everyone and why you didn’t use your time making money or changing the world. You really want the mark you leave the world with to be ‘the guy who effed the prince senseless’?” 

 

“Oh Gods Cor. The prince is my son. He’s royalty, can you not sully his name so?” Regis knew he should’ve gotten up. If he wasn’t going to offer Prompto any advice or conversation he should’ve gotten up earlier. Why did he sit there? Why? Where was Clarus? He pushed his seat back and trekked the dock. First day of the new year and he had to see the product of his son’s emotional turmoil. _Tonberries, coeurls, magitek soldiers.._ He envisioned the nastiest things he could to stop his imagination from piecing together Prompto’s battle scars.

 

“So, you ok?” Gladio asked after the initial shock dissipated. 

 

“Yeah I guess.” Prompto played with the straws in the glass. “It’s kinda weird saying good bye twice yenno?” Gladio and Cor listened. They weren’t in the thick of the mess like the others were and that was a good thing. Prompto seemed to be more willing to open up. “I made my peace while I was alone then seeing Noct again, I-,” Prompto downed the rest of the drink. “I-I think I understand what he wants.” 

 

“So I’ll do my best here,” Prompto concluded. 

 

 

It was finally time to say farewell to the royal entourage. Prompto would be taking some time off from his duties so Cor encouraged him to keep up his training. Iris almost hugged Prompto but ended up giving him a hi five instead; she was still unsure about how she felt about him getting to kiss Noctis before she did. Actually, she was more confused at how _much_ he was able to do to Noctis. Clarus had grabbed her shoulders and forcefully turned her away before she could ask any questions. Gladio would have to put that fire out later. Aranea and Ignis showered Prompto with enough sarcasm to keep him scoffing for the next five months. Then finally Regis…

 

“I’d hug you but I think you’ve gotten more than enough affection,” they both laughed awkwardly. “Prompto, please take care of yourself and know that you always have a place at the palace.” Prompto nodded in gratitude. “I know my son hasn’t been the easiest to deal with but he’s learning. I hope that when you meet again the two of you will be much wiser and have even more to gain from your friendship.” 

 

Everyone loaded into their vehicles and waved good bye. Prompto watched them until their tail lights blurred off into the distance. He crunched some sand against the asphalt and turned back towards his apartment. This was his last day to lounge before class started and he was going to take full advantage of it. Sure, online classes didn’t require him to be physically there but if he was mentally checked out that would pose a huge problem. As he was coming up to his place he saw the backwards “N+P” heart on the glass near the handle. 

 

“Stupid boy.” 

 

He slid the door open then reached behind him to slide it shut. After setting the latch he pressed his palm against the initials. _Why are you so cheesy Noct.._ he shook his head and dove face first back into bed. 

\-----------------------

 

The first week of the semester was flying by. Luna, Nyx, and Aranea were exploring the Rock of Ravatogh. Luna had posted a ton of pictures of her sunburn, too much sun at Galdin coupled with a volcanic heat didn’t do well for her. Noctis was left to attend university on his own (with Ignis’ chauffeuring). So far everything had been going well. Even without Prompto there people were hesitant to approach him. He was thankful for the lack of pestering but secretly he had let his guard down. If he was going to change and understand people better he needed to build his own relationships. It wasn’t going to come overnight, he knew that much. Slowly though, over the course of the semester he would try to make the same strides the blonde did in class. Saying good morning, making small talk. Noctis told himself he would get there. _Prompto would be so surprised._

 

Dino and staff couldn’t be more ecstatic to see Prompto bussing tables almost everyday. He was a joy they didn’t know they needed. Locals urged Dino to make Prompto a waiter “because boys like that should be entertaining people not cleaning up after them”. Dino took offense to that comment and replied with, “Hey! We’re all equals here! And we’re all equally capable of entertaining and cleaning. If I made him a chef you all would be singing a different tune.” Prompto always thanked the patrons for their kindness even if it came off a little rude. Once his shift was over Prompto would pull his laptop and blanket out and park himself somewhere for class. The coziness of his blanket provided the familiar feeling Noctis used to give when they sat together in lecture hall. _The next best thing,_ Prompto thought swaddling himself a little more as he scrolled through the discussion threads. 

 

It didn’t take long before Prompto got distracted. On the side he pulled up his social media accounts. 

 

Twitter- **URboyPROM:** HALP!!! Class started and I can’t even……...(ToT)

 

Prompto pulled out his phone to check his IG and Snap. 

 

_Eeesh, Luna…._ Luna’s blistering skin was the first thing to pop up. The video showed Nyx and Aranea flinging what he guessed was aloe at her. _That’s what happens if you don’t let people touch you._ Prompto was clearly speaking from experience. 

 

His email inbox showed that he was tagged in a few photos on Facebook. _Who even uses Facebook anymore._ He opened his email. 

 

“Lunafreya has tagged you in a photo! Click here to see!” 

 

Prompto clicked on the link and his heart immediately sank. He didn’t mean to cry but he did. 

 

At least they were happy tears. 

 

\-----------------------

_Lunafreya has tagged you in a photo… who uses Facebook still?_ Noctis clicked on the link. When the picture appeared Noctis’ first thought was to have it printed. _Luna…._ Times like this he knew he didn’t deserve Luna, she was way too thoughtful and good to him despite whatever was going on. He could only assume that Luna was much further ahead in healing than he was. 

 

The photo was captioned: 

 

“I call this: A livewire in the dead of night. Kudos to the photographer (me!) :). Miss u <3 u. xoxo” 

 

The photo was of Prompto and Noctis on the dock new year’s eve crouching with their sparklers. They were facing one another smiling goofily at the sparks that shot between them. It was undeniably a good photo. Noctis could see Prompto’s freckles, his favorite. 

 

He moused over to like the photo and saw that Prompto already had. 

 

Noctis commented: 

 

“This is a really good shot Luna :D. You even managed to get my good side, ty <3.”

 

Not too long after a notification appeared showing someone else commented to the photo. It was Prompto. 

 

Prompto commented in reply to Noctis: 

 

“Duh, that’s why I’M in the picture.

 

Thanks Luna! I’ve taught you well… (^_^)v “

 

 

Noctis stared at his phone. 

 

Prompto stared at his phone. 

 

 

_It’s too soon._

 

They both set their phones aside. Noctis emailed the photo to Ignis to have printed. Prompto resumed his studying. Not a bad end to the week. Still in one piece. Still friends. 

 

Still moving forward..


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set 10 years later. Everyone has graduated from university and is in the thick of their duties as adults.

The lights were dim, just how Noctis preferred. It made it easier to relax; gods knew he didn’t want to step into the middle of a dance floor with everyone watching him under a spotlight. Luna offered her gloved hand with a look of both encouragement and comfort. There were whispers among the crowd but Noctis was too fixed on Luna to really care about what was being said. This moment was theirs. Cool satin graced his palm and he clasped it eagerly. Slowly, calmly, their steps began to coordinate with one another. Luna’s dress swept across the marble, Noctis supported her at the waist pulling her in close just as they had practiced. Her thin frame fit perfectly against his chest as they glided to the soft notes of the piano that played. Hanging crystals acted like stars, radiating soft light. Endless ropes of sylleblossoms twined through the gems. They blossomed on all the tables, arched over open spaces, and their petals littered the floor wrapping everyone in their scent. Luna’s eyes filled with delight with each turn; the ballroom looked better than she had imagined. It reminded her of Noctis; a bit dark but mesmerizing from every angle. She returned her gaze to him. Noctis had aged well; his body was more muscular, his eyes wise, and his mannerisms telling of his efforts to get to where he was now. He touched her with care. He smiled with love. They had come a long way. From tender kisses to shouting matches and door slamming. From letters to video calls to flights here and there. They pulled and pried at their predetermined fate. Born into royalty but imprisoned by the people's expectations. As they followed their winding path it became more and more apparent that their fate wasn’t a punishment; it was a blessing. They never endured alone. They persisted together. 

Noctis closed his eyes and let Luna lead him as the notes of the piano started to ring eloquently throughout the room. He hummed with the song. He wasn’t fond of fancy orchestras, a simple love song playing on a single piano was more intimate in connecting his feelings to Luna. A pinkish purple haze began to envelop them. The audience observed in amazement. 

Prompto watched as the aura grew stronger. He wondered what the gods were saying and if Luna and Noctis’ thoughts were on par with one another. He shuffled around the room for a good spot and snapped some photos. He cradled the camera in his hands after staring through the viewfinder. The beauty about pictures was that he could capture everything he wanted and all that he didn’t at the same time. There, in vibrant colors were two of his closest friends. Their smiles, this celebration, the kingdom, the blessings of the Gods, they deserved it all. He was happy, a little jealous, but overall happy for this next chapter in their lives. Looking back at it all he couldn’t believe how crazy they were. He laughed to himself remembering all the times he crawled into Noctis’ bed at 1 in the afternoon because his friend wasn’t awake yet. He remembered all of Luna’s teasing and the kindness she’d show him afterwards. The two people he cared most about shined in front of everyone to see. Once this dance ended guests would resume their evening and enjoy free champagne while they rubbed elbows with the who’s who of nobles. Prompto planned to keep busy with his camera. If he was lucky maybe he could snag an empty table where no one would bother him. He spotted the king across the way standing alone; a rare sight. The blonde took a picture. _Gonna be a good addition to the family album._

Tears welled in Regis’ eyes as he watched his son dance from outside on the balcony. Clarus had urged him to sit within view of the guests but Regis wanted to be more of Noctis’ father this evening than fill his role as king. Noctis had kept his promise to work hard, be considerate of his people, and stand firm in his beliefs and principles. He was no longer unsure of himself. Luna had paved the way for him and through her own journey had grown into an exquisite, brilliant woman. _My children…_ Regis whispered with a breaking voice. He feared for the future that was ahead of them but he was hopeful. _The Astrals are on their side._ Tomorrow Regis would be relieved of most of his kingly duties as they were now being passed down to Noctis. Regis would continue to rule as king until his dying day but Noctis would now be the face of the kingdom giving his father the freedom to spend the upcoming years “running wild” as he called it. With help from his closest friends Noctis created a bucket list for the King and Clarus to complete in the event they went crazy from not having anything to do. Regis and Clarus felt a mixture of touched and offended. 

_1\. Complete all chocobo race tracks._  
2\. Sing at a nightclub.  
3\. Find a date at the senior center without revealing your identity.  
4\. Eating contest -- Takka’s choice.  
5\. Get a makeover 

The list was written on a scroll. After reading the first five things Regis quickly rolled it back up dreading to see the rest. He was sure that as the list progressed the items would get crazier and crazier. In any case, he was going to have a lot of time to decide what he wanted to do.

The dance ended and Regis snapped out of his daze. As the coupled returned to the head table Regis had a sudden urge to pen a letter. Catching Clarus and Cor’s gaze from across the way he gestured towards his office (as he normally did whenever he was excusing himself) and quietly snuck out of the ballroom. The two men sighed; maybe Noctis had rubbed off on him. 

“Are you worried, darling?” Luna asked watching the guests mingle with one another. 

“Worried? A little,” Noctis admitted. He pulled at his coat wishing he could take it off. He wished he could take his tie off too… and his shoes… and un-gel his hair. “Everyone is going to think what they want to think no matter what we say. I just want to make sure all of us will be able to live the life we want.” 

Luna thought a moment and rubbed circles along Noctis’ back. “I think the gods would have struck us down by now if we were moving in the wrong direction.” She pursed her lips together knowing that the prince knew _that_ much. The problem he was having was that everything seemed too good to be true. It wasn’t often that they’d have long periods to coast. Work never stopped. They were always planning for something then planning for everything that could go wrong. It was very possible that Luna, Noctis, and their respective camps had just gotten too good at their jobs. Luna hugged his arm then rested her head on his shoulder. “Let’s trust that things will work themselves out, they always have haven’t they?” Noctis nodded in agreement and stuck close to Luna all night as a precaution. If anyone brought up any sensitive conversation topic they would face it head on together.

****************

Ignis and Cor escorted the last of the tipsy dignitaries out of the ballroom and closed the double doors behind them. Immediately after, Ignis untucked his shirt and removed his gloves. 

“I trust you don’t mind this?” He said turning to Cor. “It’s sweltering in that garb and I’ve never had to field so many love questions in my life.” Ignis aired out his shirt while Cor chuckled heartily. 

“You’ve got to learn that people like to talk about themselves. Next time be the one asking questions or introduce someone to someone else and step back. The older the person is who traps you the longer you will be there.” 

“I will keep that in mind although this advice would have been helpful _before_ the night started,” Ignis flapped the front of his shirt. 

“Well, you learn best through experience right?” 

Gladio scurried along to Ignis’ side wrapping his muscular arm around his shoulder and pulling him close. “You looked good tonight Iggy. Could’ve sworn you were the prince!” Ignis blushed. Aranea snickered not too far behind Gladio. She removed her heels and made a dash to join them. 

“Prince Ignis, huh?” Aranea smiled sweetly at the others. “Sounds good to me.” Ignis turned red up to his ears as Gladio pushed him away to Aranea who caught him in a playful embrace. 

“Good job tonight, kids.” Cor commended.

***********************

“Hey, thought you ditched the party?” 

Prompto turned around to see Noctis grinning at him, looking like a disheveled mess. 

“Dude, you’re the prince. You can’t walk around in just socks.” Prompto laughed at how Noctis had crumpled his jacket over his arm and untucked and unzipped everything that could be untucked and unzipped. 

“Correction: _Because I’m the prince_ I can walk around in just socks. Besides, I put in my time. Party’s over, I can do what I want now.” Noctis leaned in close to Prompto. “So, get any good shots?” 

“Oh,” Prompto shuffled a bit to situate himself. “Yeah a ton! Let me know which ones you want.” Prompto handed over the camera to Noctis to review the photos. He watched Noctis’ expression change as he analyzed each one. Noctis had never critiqued his work harshly but still, he found himself nervous. They hadn’t gotten the chance to be alone all evening and Prompto had to admit that admiring Noctis and Luna from afar drained him. In four hours he had already imagined tons of useless scenarios from being banished from the kingdom to raising grandkids. The pains that came with having such a creative mind were very real. Luckily for Prompto he was better at taming the more irrational feelings that came with those doctored up daydreams. 

“Hey Noct,” Prompto began. Noctis kept his head down, focused on the preview screen of the camera. “You’re happy right? I mean.. With how things are, how they’re going to be?” 

The prince looked up and swept the fringe from his eyes making sure to get a good look at the blonde. “Yeah Prom. Couldn’t be happier.” Noctis set the camera down on a nearby table and inched closer. “Something on your mind?” 

“Nothing really…”

“Just tell me.” 

A puff of warm air released into the night as he sighed. “I know things were rough between us before and I feel like I kind of forced you into being the Noctis you are now…”

“You mean you made me a better version of myself..”

Prompto shook his head. “No. Not that you’re not a better version of yourself I mean if I hadn’t been so selfish then maybe you and Luna would have an easier time ruling.” 

“You think me and Luna are going to have a hard time ruling because of you? You must think pretty highly of yourself there buddy.” Noctis laughed and patted Prompto on his shoulder. 

“No that’s not what I mean!” Prompto pouted.

“Then what do you mean? Tell me.” 

“I just don’t want Insomnia, Tennebrae, and all the nations on the map to go up in smoke because of me.” The blonde looked away. He folded his arms over his chest holding his uneasiness in. 

“Ahh,” Noctis reached for Prompto’s sleeve giving it a small tug. “But what if all those places don’t go up in smoke? What if everyone can find work if they need it? Buy the things they want? Get the care they need? _What if Prom.._ ” Noctis makes a grand gesture in front of them as if to show something appearing out of nowhere. “What if everyone could have a pet chocobo if they wanted one? Would you take credit for all of that happening? If you can take responsibility for the blame can you take credit for the success?” 

The gunner’s blue eyes glared into the Prince’s. “I really hate you, you know that?” 

“Ahh there it is. _That’s_ what you wanted to say.”

“Noct--”

Noctis pulled Prompto in and kissed his lips. His hand firmly held the small of Prompto’s back in place to prevent him from pulling away. When they parted, Prompto was speechless. Noctis noted how his freckles faintly showed themselves under his make up. 

“I’ve told you but I’ll keep telling you for as long as you need that I _know_ I want to be with you. I’m sure of it. I know when I messed up it was big and you have every right to bring it up. I know you’re going to worry. You’re not being selfish. It’s not selfish if you deserve everything that you are getting, Prom.”

Prompto held onto Noctis’ waist and studied the sincerity on his face. “The people are going to wonder why you and Luna are not marrying and I just don’t want them to think less of you or her. What if they judge you? What if they riot?” 

“If they riot I’ll summon Ramuh,” Noctis replied in the most serious, cold tone he could muster. 

Prompto was not impressed and his expression showed it. 

“Ok look, no one is going to riot. The people will get over us not marrying just as my father and her family did. The gods didn’t say that us being married will save everyone from eternal suffering. They just wanted us to never part from one another; and we haven’t, we won’t. Me and Luna will always be connected-- like family. She will oversee what her family has always overseen and I will do the same.”

“It would have been more natural for you to fall in love with her and marry her though,” Prompto added in. 

“Natural?” Noctis gave him a look of confusion. “I don’t know what you mean. I’ve known her almost all my life and we’ve gone through all the ‘natural’ there is and now we’re here. You, you are my natural. Did you forget?” 

Prompto shook his head embarrassed. 

“My dad didn’t marry Luna’s mom and that would have been an obvious choice for the public to accept right? Royal blood with oracle powers? I could’ve been a regenerating badass!” Noctis smirked to himself for a moment before continuing. “BUT that would have been a heavy burden to bear.”

“As if you guys’ burdens aren’t heavy enough…”

“Right? So imagine what our kids would go through.” Noctis stopped realizing he may have triggered unwanted feelings. Prompto flinched at the statement.

“At least y--” 

“At least if I am to have kids of my own someday they’ll always have a ton of people that will love them and look out for them. One day we’ll be watching over princes, princesses, oracles and all their loyal, moogle loving friends. But that will be a long, _long_ time from now.” 

Prompto gave Noctis a half hearted smile. 

“No amount of magic can substitute love Prom.” 

Prompto tenderly brushed his lips against Noctis’ cheek in reply. “I probably don’t say this enough to you.. But… I love you Noct. ” 

“And I probably tell you too much ...I love you.”

**********************

“If you keep moving I won’t be able to find all the bobby pins,” Nyx warned as he bent Luna over the edge of the bathtub. “I don’t know why they put so much hairspray in your hair AND all these pins, your hair must’ve been stubborn.”

Luna groaned. “Can you at least take this dress off of me and give me a robe or something? I feel like my body is going to burst.” Nyx reached down to unzip the side of Luna’s dress where a bright pink imprint of the zipper revealed itself. Luna gasped, “Thank you! No matter how well a dress fits when you try it on they all feel like hell after 4 hours in heels and a big dinner.” 

Nyx laughed and pulled the last of the pins out. Grabbing the extendable shower arm he warmed the water and proceeded to wash Luna’s hair. The oracle closed her eyes letting the weight of her head fall into Nyx’s hands. 

“Did you have fun?” 

“Not really. I hate how they all look at me,” Nyx turned the water off and grabbed a shampoo bottle. 

“Maybe you should have worn a tux like everyone else instead of your royal work clothes.” 

“If something happened I wouldn’t be able to move in a tux.”

“Gladio wore a tux and he seemed to move just fine.”

“Should I get Gladio to wash your hair then?” 

“Ooh, so feisty.” Luna laughed while Nyx worked up a good lather. “Did you at least get to eat or spend time with the others?” 

“I hung out with Prompto for a while,” Nyx smiled at the thought. “It was pretty fun. We took pictures of you and Noct.” 

“I thought you said you didn’t have fun?” Luna teased. 

Nyx grunted and rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to gush over anything if that’s what you’re waiting for.” He turned on the water and splashed some of it on her face before rinsing the suds away. “You looked really good tonight, during your dance and talking to the people. Sometimes I forget you’re the oracle.” 

“I guess it’s easy to forget when most of the time we’re off wandering strange places or here like this, with my head in a bathtub.” Luna laughed then softened her tone. “Although I would have liked having you closer this evening to introduce you to a few people.” 

“You know I’m no good with politics, I’m just the muscle. Noct is much better suited for all of that stuff.” 

“You are no one to be ashamed of, Nyx. Once the people get to know you they’ll surely see what I see in you.” Nyx guided Luna to sit up as he towel dried her hair. A graveyard of bobby pins laid at their feet. 

“If I knew back then that I’d be in a ‘first lady’ position maybe I would’ve really made a run for it and opened up a salon or restaurant or something.” Nyx joked. He saw Luna’s reflection in the mirror. It was a big difference from the bold and graceful Luna that had presented herself to hundreds earlier. He liked that Luna but he loved this Luna more; the Luna that let herself get spoiled a little, the Luna that acted a little childish. He was happy to see this side of her because he knew not many others could see it. She would only allow Nyx to take care of her and he saw that as a privilege. 

Luna changed into her pajamas and Nyx met her in bed after washing himself up. He turned on his side to face her. “Remember when you used to chase me and try to get me to love you?”

“Yes, _what was I thinking_..” Luna rolled her eyes and cuddled in close. “Now that I have you I’m not sure that I can call myself a winner here…”

“Hey. That’s not nice. Can you think of a better person to fill this space?” Nyx raised his eyebrows and waited to hear what kind of reply she would come up with. Quickly Luna lifted her chin to peck him on the lips then retreated to her side of the bed. 

“No, I’m afraid there is no one yet…”

“Yet?! What does that mean?” Nyx reached over to turn Luna around and was met with the slam of a pillow against his face. Luna giggled and wrapped herself as deep into the blankets as she could while Nyx wrestled to expose her. 

***************  
The air in the citadel smelled of sylleblossoms. The sky a deeper shade of black than usual and the moon a brighter glow. The palace grounds were filled with love and happiness in many different forms and on many different levels. While everyone slept, the king stayed awake staring out his window waiting to see the sunrise. 

**************

Luna squeezed Noctis tightly before descending the steps of the citadel to the car that awaited her. “Take care of yourself Noctis and do remember I’m not too far away should you need anything.” 

Noctis tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her hand. “I know, thank you Luna. Same goes to you. I’ll be there in a heartbeat, just say the word.”

“Don’t worry Luna, I’ll make sure he actually does what he’s supposed to do,” Prompto chimed in. He stepped forward to hug Luna and was met with her loving arms and a kiss to the cheek. “I wish we had more time together, it’s been so long since we’ve all been here like this and you’re already leaving.”

Luna nodded and smiled. “I know, dearest. We barely had time to catch up with one another. I’ll make sure to steal you for a small getaway soon.” Luna winked at Noctis. “Who knows? A little distance may do your relationship some good.” 

“Yeah, I’d love to show you around our neck of the woods.” 

“Shut up Nyx.” Noctis hissed. Prompto smiled and took Noctis’ arm in his, a quiet happiness swelling within him over the small display of jealousy. After a few last words the couples parted; Noctis and Prompto back into the citadel, Nyx and Luna down to the driveway. 

Aranea stood at Regis’ side as they approached their car. Luna was unable to mask the look of surprise on her face. “Your highness had I known you were waiting here I would’ve shooed Noctis away sooner.” 

Regis gave her a small chuckle and wrapped his arms around her. “Oh that’s quite alright. I’m thankful I am able to see you before you go on your way.” He reached into his jacket pocket pulling out an envelope sealed with a gold crest. “This, this is for you. Please read it once you arrive home. I hate to bore you with the ramblings of an old man but there are some things that cannot be left unsaid and with the little time we’ve had I figured a letter would be best.” 

“Yes of course your majesty.” She squeezed the king once more, kissing him on the cheek as she pulled away. “Thank you for your hospitality. I’ve always treasured our visits and..” her lips began to quiver. “I-I-I..” Regis cupped her face lovingly. “Y-you’ve been such a wonderful father. I-I know in the end it’s seeming that I w-won’t be your daughter a-afterall b-b-but I want you to know that I love you dearly. You have been a pillar in my life, I can’t express my gratitude enough.” Luna began to sob into Regis’ shoulder. He patted her head and hushed her silent. 

“You will always be a daughter to me Luna. As long as I am living I will see you through all the milestones of your life. And when I pass- a long time from now- you can be sure I will look over you then as well.” Luna pulled away and wiped her tears while Regis turned to Nyx. “Sir Ulric, although we may have gotten off on the wrong foot you certainly have shown a great deal of loyalty to the crown. It fills my heart to see that Lady Luna has someone with such dedication to protect and comfort her.” 

Nyx bowed deeply. “My life belongs to her, your majesty.” 

“Do not lose yourself to love and duty boy. Luna is not in love with obedience. Work on yourself, be yourself, and as long as you are open with one another happiness will follow.”

“I will take your advice.” Nyx held Luna’s hand. 

“Hate to break this up but I’ve had the car running for a while now. If you’re planning on staying any longer I might as well turn the engine off.” Aranea interrupted. Luna excused herself from the men and scurried to Aranea to give her a hug. 

“Come visit soon ok? Call me anytime. I don’t know what I’ll do if I don’t at least get in a little girl talk every week.” Luna brushed Aranea’s hair to the side. “Don’t cause too much trouble for the guards over here.” 

“They can stand a little punishment.” Aranea smirked. Once Luna had settled in Tennebrae and the travelling had lessened Aranea found more time to herself. Without any major assignments she had plenty of time to focus on her life and the things she would normally have just pushed aside in exchange for completing an intense mission. Luna had noticed her friend checking her phone more often, her fiery spirit becoming more subdued. So when Noctis had brought up an open Crowns guard position at the citadel Luna immediately put Aranea’s name in. Apparently Ignis had made a soft mention of it to Noctis which Noctis knew was his advisor’s way of nudging a request along. Aranea was livid when she found out-- she didn’t oppose the idea but she hated that it seemed that everyone had gone behind her back. The thought of being closer to Ignis and leading a new team in a new place excited her. Yet, she kept thinking of her bond with Luna and that made her hesitate in her choice. The position wasn’t guaranteed, she still had to prove her abilities but everyone knew she was the most qualified and Gladio had even recommended they change the position to one of higher ranking if she had agreed to be brought on. After weighing her options, shedding some tears, and giving a few scoldings Aranea decided to interview and was offered the job. Moving to the big city was a challenge she was ready to take on. Ultimately she was grateful to Luna; had she heard of the opportunity first she would've passed. It was hard to leave Luna who had been like a sister to her this whole time. While Aranea had been a little better at paying attention to her needs since meeting Ignis she was still pretty selfless. Luna assured Aranea that it was okay to do this for herself and there would be absolutely no bad blood between them. “I’m going to miss seeing your face everyday. Now I get to see specs all the time, he's going to have some big shoes to fill.” Aranea sighed and gave Luna one last hug before the couple got in the car. 

“Take care you two!” Aranea waved linking her arm with the King’s. 

“We will! Call you when we get there!” Luna and Nyx waved good bye as the other two watched them pull away. 

Aranea turned to Regis. “You okay dad?” 

“Yes, yes, I’ll be fine. No matter how old the kids get I still see them as the little runts running to the Regalia to greet me.” Regis dabbed at the small hints of moisture settling in the corners of his eyes. The pair began to walk back up the steps. “By the way, if I haven’t said so already, it’s nice to have you here, Aranea. Tell me how are things going between you and Ignis?” 

The new guard opened up about her new found palace life while the king listened intently and had some laughs at Ignis’ expense. Regis’ first official day off; despite his old age there were still many new stories to be written. He looked forward to how his story would play a supporting role with Lucis’ next generation of leaders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not over! 1 more chapter!!! I thought I would be able to fit everything in this chapter but I couldn't so the next one will be the last :). 
> 
> I imagined Luna and Noctis dancing to this old R&B track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPrboHH1K00 
> 
> What took me so long? Aside from the usual writer's block, work and school.... I WATCHED G-DRAGON LIVE IN SAN JOSE!!!! Don't know if you all are kpop fans but let me tell u, most amazing show ever. My body needed a whole week to recover from all the feels. 
> 
> Thank u all for your patience with my erratic updates and sticking by me through my little fumbles in writing. I appreciate you :). <3.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed and the group has reunited at the ChocoMoog festival.

“I wish we had gone to Lestallum instead.” 

Prompto didn’t even acknowledge Nyx’s complaining. How could he when he was surrounded by moogles and chocobos? How _could_ he be upset when there were even wacky-flailing chocobo inflatables? 

“Noct. Oh my gods, oh my gods, it’s… it’s like they’re prancing…!” His bottom lip quivered, blue eyes glistening with the hint of tears while his fists clenched in excitement. Noctis replied and Prompto heard him but wasn’t really listening. The blonde darted off leaving his carnival clad group behind. 

Luna’s slender hand reached for the springy jewel on top of Noctis’ hat and gave it a flick. 

“I am absolutely loving these hats,” Luna snickered. “It’s taken years off of your appearance. I’d say you both look like you just graduated high school.” 

“So then does that make you our mom?” 

“Noct- please think before you say something because really do you -” 

“WAIT! SHUT UP, I GOT IT. Just. don’t...” 

The three walked slowly winding through displays and picking at food carts. Prompto may have been out of sight but he definitely wasn’t out of earshot. The group followed behind him using his fanboy squeals as their guide. It was still early in the day, Noctis hoped he had enough stamina to last until the fireworks show that Prompto couldn’t stop raving about on the boat ride there. Hopefully no one would mind if he set out some time to explore the docks. He heard there were medallions to be awarded for certain catches-- he might not be able to win Prompto anything from Whack a Cactaur but he was sure to set some records with his fishing skill. That thought unconsciously put a smile on his face. 

“Ooh looks like the prince is enjoying himself!” Nyx announced pulling Noctis out of his daze. “Why don’t you give it a go?” Nyx gave him a small push forward while Noctis put his arms up in confusion. A giant moogle mascot welcomed Noctis with a plush embrace. 

_Oh no._ Noctis immediately saw a crowd beginning to form around him. The moogle began to wave and motioned for him to do the same. Nyx already had his phone up to his face. Shifting his eyes from left to right the prince confirmed there was no way he could step aside without looking like a killjoy. He sucked in, puffed out his chest and raised his hands. 

“Like this?” he called out. The crowd went crazy and so did the moogle. After about 15 seconds of dancing Noctis waved the moogle off while Luna brought herself close to passing out from laughter.  
“That, that my dear Noctis was THE epitome of fan service.” Luna wiped the tears from her eyes while Nyx made sure to save the video to his cloud. 

“If that’s your idea of fan service then your tastes must have changed, Lady Luna.” Noctis frowned. In the distance he could see tufts of blonde hair peeking out of the sides of a moogle hat bouncing along the bridge. Luna gave him a nudge forward and the three of them shuffled through the crowds to catch up. 

*********

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!” Prompto flopped onto the bed face first and screamed into the pillow; sloppily verbalising the remnants of his excitement for the day. His energy was zapped and his ability to form full, coherent words was lost halfway through the fireworks show. The quiet hum of the air conditioner wasn’t quite loud enough to mask the sounds of exhaustion coming from Luna, Noctis, and Nyx as they kicked off their shoes and settled down on the vacant bed and chaise. 

“Next time we’re going to the Assassin's festival. The costumes are better and I can drink a beer without getting bad touched by a creepy crow.” Nyx took off his moogle hat and ruffled his matted hair. He let his back sink into the mattress while Luna, comfortable as ever around her favorite men, unhooked her bra and tossed it on the dresser across the way. 

“Despite the aches and pains I had a lovely time,” Luna stretched on the chaise. “I’ve missed hanging out like this. I wish Aranea and the others could have joined us.” 

“I think it’s better they didn’t come along. Prompto might’ve held himself back. You know, I think he’s developed a thing for Iggy’s girl.” Noctis grinned and waited for Prompto’s reaction. 

“Oh really now? What makes you say that?” Luna perked up, interested. Nyx turned his head while Prompto remained still. 

“During one of her first training sessions at the citadel the guards were doing a destroy the target drill. Only thing was the target was moving and a team was defending it. Prom does some killer move, like straight out of a movie, and destroys the target while he’s in the air upside down and backwards or something.” 

“Are we talking about the same kid?” Nyx laughed. Prompto started to stir.

“I know right? Anyway, Aranea whistled. Almost like a catcall and this guy falls on his face and turns beet red. Ever since I’ve heard from… _people_ that Prom has been really hamming his performance up when she’s around.”

“..m not,” the gunner said into the pillow.  
“Ahh and what does Aranea’s beloved say about this?” Luna giggled. 

“Well, I think his words were ‘how cute’.” 

“Ughhhh….” Prompto turned over. “She’s a good fighter and technically one of my commanding officers, that’s all. Who doesn’t want their boss to tell them good job?” 

“You sure Prom? You just want her to tell you good job?” Noctis stares into him folding his arms over his chest.

“Yes! What else would I want from her?” 

“What else indeed?” Luna taunted. Prompto groaned and sat up. 

“Ok she’s nice to look at, I’ll say it. But,” Prompto paused and pointed at Noctis. “That one, even if he’s annoying and stupidly petty over dumb things…” Prompto lowered his finger and looked away before anyone could see his blush spread. “I still only ever _really_ check out Noct.”

“You guys are so embarrassing.” The bed shifted under Nyx’s weight as he got up and headed to the shower. The prince couldn’t help the smirk that followed. He was proud to be with Prompto. They weren’t much for PDA but they didn’t try to avoid it either. The past year had been filled with milestones, new hurdles to jump, new feelings (as if they hadn’t felt everything they thought they could possibly feel already), and unsurprisingly some old worries that probably would hang around for a while. Noctis was getting better at not being as oblivious and Prompto was getting better at building and maintaining his confidence. It was still difficult to think about the future mainly because of all the duties Noctis had to fulfill, not because of all the whys and hows they used to ask themselves about their relationship in the past. Those whys and hows were still there although now they came along with supporting answers. 

The question that meant the most to Prompto (even though he constantly denied it any time it came up) was: what happens when we have kids? Prompto didn’t want his children raised solely by nannies and he didn’t want all the eligible ladies of Insomnia lining up at their door. A quiet family life by the ocean probably wasn’t going to be in their plans although Prompto often imagined it.

Noctis wasn’t ready for fatherhood and he wanted to avoid the topic as much as possible but with their relationship out in the open it was expected that some nobles would express their concern; or as Noctis liked to put it- getting all in his business. The answer that King Regis gave the public was that he and Prompto, should they choose to marry, would adopt. The child would share in the crystal’s power as the guards do and be raised as if he or she had been born from their very blood. 

The answer that Noctis had in mind was similar but not quite as easy. He had been talking to Luna about ways she could use her healing abilities to somehow bring both he and Prompto’s feelings together to bless their child. 

“I’m not asking for the child to look a certain way or behave completely like us. I just…if the child could just have something from us- if it’s a feeling when he uses magic or Prompto’s nervousness but actually if you can not pick THAT. I mean Prompto has a lot of other qualities…” Noctis had rambled. “We’ll love the kiddo no matter what. I just.. You know.. I don’t want the kid to feel lonely like Prom did growing up.” 

_Ahh so that’s what this is about._ Luna lit up upon hearing Noctis’ wish. She made sure to devote some extra time in her day to studying old magic rituals as well as developing her current abilities. Like Noctis in his stand in role as King, Luna was still learning her role as Oracle. She had gotten more comfortable being a leader, something Noctis had no doubts she would be great at. She was a realist yet never dismissed any idea without thoroughly proving that it could not be done. Luna, as usual, was always one to be filled with hope and possibility. 

“Noctis, I understand your concern but so long as your love is strong your child will never be lonely,” she had told him. “When the time comes I will have only the best blessings to offer your children.” Luna smiled as the worry lines left Noctis’ face. And perhaps by then the Astrals will have conveyed a message or two to offer their guidance. 

“Thanks Luna. I know you’re right. I’m in no rush.”

**

The steam from Nyx’s shower filled the room. The scent of pine was nice after smelling fried foods all day. 

Prompto tossed his laptop over to Luna and Noctis who had somehow ended up burritoed in the bed together while waiting for Nyx to finish. 

“Hey sleepys- it’s almost been a year since your big extravaganza ball and you both haven’t picked out the pictures you want printed or touched up. You don’t even have to get up, just scroll and click.” Prompto ordered. Luna started to uncurl from the blankets as Noctis slowly started patting his hand over the covers to reach for the laptop.

After 5 minutes they were situated and browsing through. 

“I can’t decide! These all look amazing darling,” Luna praised going forward and backward through the reel. Noctis looked over her shoulder nodding in agreement. 

“Thanks Luna. You guys looked so good that night, all I did was push the button.” 

“Hey are the pictures of me and you in there too?” Nyx asked, smiling and playfully smacking the blonde on his back as he took the space next to him on the bed. 

“You guys took pictures together?” The two reviewers said in unison.

“Whoa, that was weird and yes. I told you at the end of the night remember?” Prompto nodded at Noctis as if it would jog his memory. 

“Yeah and I told you while I was washing your hair.” 

Luna and Noctis both looked dumbfounded. They continued to scroll through then the tapping came to an abrupt stop. 

“What… are you two.. doing here?” Luna tilted her head to the side then Noctis tilted his head too. 

“Oh that one,” Prompto chimed in. “You see you guys are all the way back and up there? Well Nyx is there like he’s lifting you up and I stuck my finger in the shot like I’m pushing you guys down into him. Kinda cool right?” 

Silence.

“And this one?” Noctis asked this time.

“Ah! With the way you’re standing and where Prompto is it looks like you’re trying to pull the shrimp he’s eating by the tail and out his mouth.” Nyx answered.

Silence. 

“Why is my dad in this one?” 

“We.. uhh, asked him to stand in?” Prompto couldn’t stop giggling. 

“Yeah because I wanted a shot like I was kicking Prompto out of the party.” Nyx said grinning. 

“Who took the picture?” Luna’s voice was cool and low. 

“Cor.” 

The next few clicks didn’t warrant any further questions then finally they reached the last shot. 

“Really you guys?” 

“You both need to stop answering together, it’s creepy.” Prompto snickered. “What? What shot are you looking at?” 

Luna and Noctis turned the laptop screen so that it was facing Nyx and Prompto. They both fell backwards laughing, ignoring the Prince and Oracle whose faces looked like they had just been told the worst pun they had ever heard. 

“Pfft… You, you don’t like this one??” Nyx blurted out. “I happen to think it looks very classy.” More laughter. “It really came out well!”

“Can you, with your photography expertise, please explain this photo to me Argentum?” Noctis’ professional prince voice was scary. Prompto didn’t think he’d be mad (maybe Luna) about all the candid shots. He didn’t think he took too many and sure he got a small payment for doing the job but it was small! It was basically free. If he wasn’t charging them then he could take pictures of whatever right?

“Well, you see…” Prompto began. “This photo shows you and Lady Lunafreya greeting your guests under spotlight with your royal wave. The sylleblossoms provide a nice framing above you subtly signifying your union. Honestly, I mean the lighting was immaculate. I didn’t even use a filter here.” 

“And those, on the bottom of our shot here…” Noctis pointed.

Prompto cleared his throat. “Those are sylleblossoms.”

“They look like flower crowns.” Luna added.

“They are flower crowns.” Nyx confirmed.

“And bedroom eyes.” Noctis growled.

“Bedroom eyes? I mean, that’s really subjective..” Prompto tried to suppress his laughter.

“You guys took a selfie with us wearing flower crowns?” Luna interjected.

“Can you really call it a selfie when you only see our eyes? You can barely see them, it’s pretty much all foliage.” Nyx bit his lip. 

Noctis kicked off the comforter and set the laptop on the nearby table. With a sigh of defeat he turned to Prompto and shook his head. 

“You know what, just print all them. You can pick which shots to touch up.” 

“All of them?” 

“Yes all of them.” Noctis walked over to Prompto and pulled him up from the corner of the bed where he was sitting.

“Even that last one? With the bedroom eyes?” Prompto fluttered his eyelashes for better effect.

“Yes. Even that one.” 

Prompto took Noctis’ hand in his and gave it a firm shake. “Then, Mr. Caelum you have a deal. I will send you my bill in the mail.” Noctis looked annoyed but it wasn’t for long. Prompto’s lips found his and pressed long enough to clear whatever thoughts the prince had. “I’m really happy you liked the shots.” 

Nyx suddenly jumped to Luna’s side re-wrapping her deep in the comforter. 

“Babe, admit it- you’d rather frame the pictures with me in it instead of the ones with just you and Noct?” Nyx eyebrows wagged and his grip tightened around Luna as she tried to wiggle free. 

“Why yes. Actually let’s blow that last shot up on a huge canvas and display it in the entryway. I’m sure all our visitors would love to see the lovely people the Prince and I have chosen for ourselves.” Luna looked over to Noctis. “It’s not too late to go back to the original plan Noctis. Think of the people, think of the future.” 

“Luna noooo!!” Prompto let go of his boyfriend and latched himself to Luna’s other side. “You said I could keep him!” 

Noctis took Luna by her feet and tried to pull her from the other two. 

“I,” Noctis huffed as he tugged again. “I wasn’t strong enough to save us then but I’ll save us now. Luna, let’s goooooo!!!” Noctis pulled at her legs while she thrashed herself free and landed on top of him. Nyx wrapped an arm around Prompto as he pouted from losing the tug of war for Luna. 

Finding a nice spot on Noctis’ chest to rest her head Luna laughed and closed her eyes. 

“Thank you Noct, I think I’ll stay here a while.” 

“Sure thing. Nice, isn’t it?” Noctis closed his eyes along with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so my very first fanfic comes to an end. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for all the holes in updates esp with this last chapter.
> 
> I was planning on posting the chapter sooner but some major IRL stuff happened. To sum up, I had a problem with one of my meds and went into a crazy emo spiral :[. Like can't get up, can't think, need major rescuing spiral. BUT happy to say my Rx has changed and I'm feeling much better now. 
> 
> Thank you again for choosing to spend some of your free time with me here. I may have not told the story as well as I could have but I'm hoping all the feelings came through. <3


End file.
